Dangerous
by midocarrot
Summary: When bad memories resurface and her past is slowly revealed, what happens? And of course, she just happens to fall in love along the way. Unintentionally of course. HibarixOC 18OC
1. Orange means Reborn

**A/N: Hey everyone :) New user, long time writer. Anyway, I decided to do my first fic on Kyo-kun. (Hibari for all you last name people.) I just really like him haha. Well, my character, Chibisu, (and yes, it's Chibi and I added 'su' to the end. :p She currently lives in the U.S but had spent the first half of her life in Italy & the other half in Japan. She has dark pink hair or light pink hair depending on the sunlight, with blue eyes. I'll post a picture later and whatnot. I'm going to try hard not to make her a Mary Sue.**

**[DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN KHR, AND IF I DID, I WOULD MAKE BAKA-DERA LESS MEAN. AND LESS WHINY. AND ALLOW CHROME MORE SCREEN TIME. AND HIBARI AS WELL. ENJOY :)]**

"_Maybe I'm your Mr. Right, baby, maybe I'm the one you like, maybe I'm the shot in the dark and-" _I grudgingly grabbed my phone near my bedside table.

"Who in their right minds would be calling me at-" I took a look at my digital clock that read _1:35 am_. "At 1:35 am?" I pressed the button and held it to my ear. "Hello? Who's currently interrupting my sleep?" I asked bluntly. What? I'm not very happy when someone wakes me up so early.

"Ciaossu Chibisu," a voice replied. (**A/N: can you guess who? Haha.**) My eye twitches at the sound of him.

"Humph. What's so important that you're calling me so early in the morning?"

"I need you to come back to Namimori," he says, pausing to let it sink in. "Don't ask any questions. It's an order and when you wake up later today to receive your mail, you will find a letter which encases a plane ticket. I'll see you soon Chibisu." He hangs up on me and I'm left feeling dazed.

"He should know better than to talk to me while I'm half awake. I didn't catch anything he said. Something about tickets?" I slowly doze off again, the phone still in my hand as I pull it closer to me.

* * *

><p>The gentle sunlight fell on my face as my eyes fluttered open. I yawned rather loudly and rolled off the bed. I remake my bed and carefully put my hedgehog plushy in the corner of my bed. I grin, and rummage through my drawers for a change of clothes. I grabbed my uniform for school which consisted of a black plaid skirt with black knee socks and a pair of dress shoes. I had a black jacket with the school emblem on it which was an eagle on a branch. Under the jacket, I had to wear a white dress shirt with a black tie.<p>

I took my uniform to the bathroom and I did my daily routine. Once I was done, I slowly brushed my silky hair and then tied it up with a blue ribbon. I grabbed my pack and swung it over my shoulder. I opened the door, but not before grabbing an apple to eat on the way.

I hopped down the steps while take a small bite of my apple. I smile happily as I swallow the piece down. I open my mailbox and I find a single letter in a orange envelope. "Orange means Reborn. Reborn means no good." I say.

I grab the letter and start to walk to my recycling bin until I see the black, bold letters that read, "**If you throw this away… well, just don't.**" I cringed, thinking of his punishment. I slowly opened the letter and slid the contents out. Inside the letter was a plane ticket to Namimori and a note. I pocketed the plane ticket in my bag, and opened the note.

"Ciaossu _Chibisu, if you're reading this note, that means you were smart enough to heed my warnings and open the letter. Inside this letter holds a plane ticket. You leave at 2:00 pm. Pack your things and go. Do not ask any questions, because you owe me this favor. Do not worry about school._

_- Reborn._

_P.S. if you decide to ignore this, the consequences will be **extreme**._" I grimaced.

"Great. I'm being dragged into something I don't want any part of." I roll my eyes and I decided that I should start packing and listen to Reborn. He was my tutor after all, and I did owe him. I sighed, and trudged up the steps in silence. I gripped the doorknob and went back inside, depositing the apple core in the trashcan.

I grabbed my medium sized suitcase and lugged it up the steps. "Why now? He's the one who wanted me to move to the United States when I didn't know a bit of English." Out of the three or four years I've lived here, I know a bit to get me by. I don't know where the heck my parents are, they told me they had to go to some important business trip, since they were business people and such, and haven't come back since. When they left, that's how I met Reborn. He just told me some bad people were going to be after me soon and taught me how to fight. And I'm pretty good at fighting if I do say so myself. I was twelve that time. And after my training, he sent me here. I had a nanny of course, but she only spoke English, so I kicked her out, and lived by myself. Reborn was loaded, and sent me plenty of money, so that's how I survived the Great USA.

I had never lived in Namimori before, so this was going to be quite the experience. I went to my closet, grabbing handfuls of clothes and shoving them in my suitcase. After that was done, I carefully packed my sheets and pillow covers. Hopefully, wherever I was staying had pillows. I packed my toothpaste and toothbrush, and all my towels as well. After fifteen minutes later, I had finished packing everything I needed, and I grabbed my hedgehog plushy before leaving.

I went outside again and I made sure the ticket was in my bag with the letter. I called for a cab and it took me to the airport. Eventually, the cab dropped me off and I paid the driver and gave him his tip. "Thank you!" I say. He grunted and drove off. "Yeesh, not very polite, are we now?"

I entered the doors and it slid open silently. A wave of cold air blasted me on my face. There were many people bustling in and about the place. The tiles were shining brilliantly and I saw a person holding a sign with my name on it. I hurried over there, and the person holding the sign had a black suit on with black glasses perched upon his face. He stared me down and I squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze.

"Are you Chibisu?" he questioned, thankfully in Japanese. This language, I knew.

I brightened up, "Yes, yes I am." He grunted and jerked his head to the corridor behind him.

"Follow me," he said as he took my suit case and lugged it over his shoulder without any effort. I nod my head, and I trail behind him.

"So, who are you?" I ask, trying to make small talk.

"I am referred to as A."

"A? Is that like short for Aiko or something?"

"You could say that." I opened my mouth to say something, but he gave me a glare behind his black glasses that I shut my mouth. I assume he doesn't want to talk. He led me to a hallway with a sign above it that read, "**Flight 256, departing in 10 minutes.**"

"Here is your plane, Chibisu," he says. He hands me my luggage, and I grip my hedgehog more tightly. "Have a safe trip. Someone will be with you once your plane ride is over."

"Thank you!" I say cheerily. He gives a brief nod and I head in the direction where my plane is held. I grab my ticket out of my bag to the attendance lady.

"Thank you, have a safe trip," she said in English. "Your seat is A 145." She hands me back the ticket nub, and gives me a warm smile. I nod my head hesitantly, and I head inside.

I look through the numbers and find my seat. I put my luggage up on the thingy above my seat and sat down. "It appears that our last guest has entered the plane. We will now be preparing for take off. Please use this time to fasten your seatbelt," the pilot said in fluent English. I blinked, not understanding half of the words. He then repeated the statement in Japanese and I grinned. I inserted my seatbelt and snuggled with my hedgehog.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," I hear a gentle voice say in Japanese. "Ano..." she gently shook me.<p>

"Haah?" I open my eyes and see a lady standing over me. "Oh, sorry," I say while rubbing my eyes.

"We are nearly departing, please grab your belongings." She smiles and I give her a big smile back. She leaves and I do a nice long stretch. I unfasten my seatbelt and get out of my seat. I grab my suitcase and shoved it in the seat next to mine. I sit back in my seat as I hear the intercom come to life.

"Hello passengers, I hope you've had a nice trip on Asian Airlines. We're sad to say that this trip is over and you may depart to the exit as of this time." I squeal happily, and I grab my suitcase and my hedgehog out the airplane.

I scan the area for my name on a piece of paper thing. People are pushing me to get to their loved ones and I eventually bump into a person. "Ah, sorry," I say. I turn around and I widen my eyes. This person had an extremely weird haircut that stuck out from his head. He held a sign with my name on it. "Eto... Are you the person to pick me up?" I question with a big grin.

He takes out a small photo and looks at it then me. "Are you Chibisu-San?"

"The one and only!" He smiles, and motions for me to follow.

"I am Tetsuya Kusakabe, Hibari-San's most trusted person." I nod my head thoughtfully.

"Who's Hibari-San?" I ask. He grabs my suitcase for me and I say my thanks.

"He is a great man," he says, his eyes sparkling in pride, "and is the most scary," he mutters under his breath.

"What?" I question, not understanding what he just muttered.

"Nothing. Anyway, he is the Leader of the Discipline Commitee for Namichu. I assume you will be going there for school. How old are you?"

"Fourteen and a half, sir!" I saluted him, and he chuckled.

"You'll be a first year then in Namichu." I nod my head vigorously and grin.

"Sir, yes, sir!" He laughs and ruffles my hair. He pauses, taking a curious look at my hair.

"Is your hair naturally pink?"

"Yes sir. Please don't make fun of my hair." He nods thoughtfully, and he leads me to a car. He opens the door for me and I step in. Closing the door, he opens the trunk and puts my suitcase in. I hug my hedgehog and I see Tetsuya-San getting in the car.

"Is that yours?" he questions as he points to my plushy.

I laugh and hold it closer to my chest. "Yes it is." He smiles and tells the driver to take me to a kid named Tsuna's house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaaa. :) all done. Her ring tone is not mine, it is sung by A Rocket To The Moon and it's called, "Mr. Right."**

**like it so far? Sorry it doesn't have Kyoya yet. I'm thinking to make it slight Takeshi x OC as well. Let me know what you think.**

**Oh and after the story, I went to go find a photo, and here it is :)**

**.com/image/anime%20girls/Gaku_purple321/Anime%?o=24**

**Have fun! Please review :)**


	2. A kick to the face

**A/N: Hey everyone :) After the debut of my first chapter, I got itching to make a second chapter. So here I am. Anyway, I make chapters regardless if you review or not, but it gives me less motivation & therefore the chapters will** come** out extremely delayed. For those of you who do not have an account here, I allowed anonymous reviews, so now you have no excuses! Reviewing helps me publish the chapters faster. And also, sometimes I will already write the chapter out, and I'm just waiting for the right time to upload it. (Or more like, I'm waaaayyy to lazy to update. Ha.) Anyway, do you think the name Chibisu is kinda suckish? Oh well. I'm not the type of writer just to abandon their story. I'll see to it that this story gets finished :) **

**Also, there's half a plot in this story...? I'm making it up as I go along :) So far, it's quite complicated. I better write it out before I forget haha. I reply to ALL reviews I get about this story! :s as long as they're not repeats. I'm extremely friendly, so don't be afraid to review. I am also free to take ideas from you guys! I'll try to work it in, and I'll put credit at the end of the chapter. And if you do decide to give me ideas, please send it via messages. Or at my fanfiction email, chibisunii (at) hotmail (.) com. Thank you :)**

**Oh, and I realized I made some errors... Sorry! Anyway, I also realized the link is crap. -.- There should be a link to the photo on my profile as well. ^^'**

**Hopelesslyhope; thanks so much for the positive review :) means a lot to me.**

**Thanks to bellesy-belles, and sync94 for subscribing to me, it means a lot. 3333 love to everyone!**

**[DISCLAIMER; I do not own KHR. If I did, oh my gosh. You can't even comprehend what I shall do. I'm getting kind of tired doing the disclaimer. Anyway, enjoy :)]**

* * *

><p>"Here you are," Tetsuya said. He opened the car door for me and I stepped out. "This is Sawada-San's residence. Just knock on their door and I'm sure they'll let you in. Now I have to go and report to Hibari-San. If you need me, here is my number." He quickly scrawls his number on a piece of paper he got out of his pocket. He smiles at me, and I happily return the smile, glad I have someone looking after me.<p>

"Good bye Suya-kun," I say. I wave farewell as I bound up the steps. He acknowledges me by giving a brief nod and getting in the car. I watch as the car drives away and I turn around. I pushed the doorbell button slowly and I can hear a faint ding-dong go off. Followed by yelling. Then screaming. And... Explosions?

Someone opens the door, and I smile a big smile. First impressions are everything. Standing at the door is a young women who seems to be in her mid thirties with brown hair that is cut right below her chin. Her warm brown eyes gazed curiously at me. "Eh? Tsuna has another friend?" she questions, rather to herself. "She's so pretty!~"

"Ano..."

"Oh! Sorry, I was getting carried away. Are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?"

"N-not really, I'm looking for someone called 'Reborn'. Is he there?"

"Eh? Reborn-chan? He's in here, would you like to come in?" She smiles warmly at me and steps aside so I could come in.

"Thank you," I say. "Can you tell me what was the noise in your house?" I ask politely with a smile.

"Noise? I didn't hear any noise." Either this lady was dense or she was up to something. I took off my shoes and placed them aside.

"Oh, I thought I heard something." She smiles at me and motions for me to follow her.

"Say, I never got your name. You can call me Mama." She leads me to a series of hallways before ending up at the steps.

"My name is Chibisu!"

"Chibisu... What a wonderful name," she compliments. "Tsu-kun and his friends are upstairs, second room on the right." I thank her and I head upstairs. The door was labeled "No-Good Tsuna" with permanent marker. I hear obnoxious yelling and several other voices chattering. I gently knock on the door and the loud talking ceases immediately.

"Eto..." I say, "It's Chibisu, Reborn-San." I hear light footsteps and I see the doorknob turning. The door opens abruptly and the next thing I know a small foot kicked me hard in the face and sent me flying to the other side of the hall.

"HIIIIIII!" I hear a boy say. "R-Reborn-San! Why did you kick her in the face? HIIII! Who is she? Who let her in? Is she a masked murderer?"

"Don't worry Juudaime!" I hear someone else say. "I'll protect you!"

"Haha, is this another game?" I hear a carefree voice say.

I groan. "Ouch. Reborn-San, why did you kick me?" I grab the wall in an attempt to pull me up. Someone offers me their hand and I gracefully take it. When I open my eyes I see a boy in front of me. He had black hair with golden brown eyes that were full of warmth. A smile donned his face, his hand behind his neck, rubbing it.

"You were late. As usual." I swerved around to face a baby in a black suit, his head adorned by a fedora with a green lizard on it.

"Really? I'm sorry," I begin, "THAT YOU'D EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE IN THAT CRAP!"

He kicks my face again and this time I managed to dodge the attack, however hitting another person in the process. "Hey!" he yelled. "Watch where you're dodging!"

"G-Gokudera-kun!" I turned around to see who I had bumped into. He had silver hair that went up to his chin with grey eyes. They were fierce and determined, and I had a faint feeling of recognizing him.

"Sorry! Sorry!" As I said this, another kick was launched at me, and hit me square in the jaw and I hit the wall.

"Stop disrespecting your elders, Chibisu," Reborn-San said, hopefully done with his punishment.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." I mutter under my breath. The same kid with the golden brown eyes helped me up and I thanked him.

"Reborn, who is she?" When my eyes refocused, I saw a boy next to Reborn-San that had light brown spikey hair. His brown eyes showed fear, yet his eyes show trust as well.

"I am Chibisu!" I tell him. "May I ask for your name?" I bow respectively, showing my manners.

"T-Tsuna Sawada." I reach out to shake his hand and he takes my hand hesiantly.

"My name is Takeshi Yamamoto!" The boy with black hair says. He laughs cheerfully and holds out his hand. I take his hand and shake it as well.

"Che, Hayato Gokudera." The grey eyed boy said, rudely. I decide not to shake his hand, since he was rude.

"Ne, Chibisu-San, not to be rude, but why are you here?"

I open my mouth to answer, but Reborn cuts me off. "I invited her here."

"R-Reborn! Why did you invite her here?"

"She is going to help your family. She knows how to fight," he whispers to Tsuna. Tsuna has a pale face and shakes his head.

Takeshi laughs gleefully, "Oh? Is Chibisu-chan playing Mafia too?"

"Mafia?" That's when Gokudera decides to be a jerk and hit Yamamoto on the head.

"Idiot!" he scolds. "She clearly doesn't know about the Mafia!"

"Oh, sorry, haha." He still has his smile on even though Gokudera hit him on his head. I can tell I automatically like him.

"F-FAMILY? I never agreed to this!" Tsuna yells in disbelief. Reborn took this as a cue to kick Tsuna's head and a large bump appears.

"Stop being so whiny."

* * *

><p>After fifteen minutes of calming everyone down, we all sat nicely arranged at Tsuna's square table. I sat nearest to the door, Tsuna sat across from me, Yamamoto was on my right, and Gokudera on my left. I took the blue ribbon out of my hair, and redid the pony tail.<p>

Tsuna blinked. "Ne, Chibisu-San, what kind of uniform is that? I've never seen that before."

I looked down at myself. "Oh this? This is my uniform at my old school in the US." Reborn tosses some clothes at me and it falls down on my lap. "What's this Reborn-San?"

"Namimori's school uniform. I already registered you for that school. You should be with Tsuna's classes, so you should follow him, and his friends." Reborn explained.

"Okay, I understand. What about my living arrangement?"

"You have a choice," Reborn starts to say. Chances are I'm not going to like either of them. "To live in a house alone, or live with someone." I frown, thinking of my choices.

"Live alone again like I did when I lived in America, or live in a stranger's house," I say, my options are out loud, so I can see their reactions. Yamaoto still had that carefree face on, Gokudera was scowling at me, clearly showing his dislike for me. Tsuna, well Tsuna had a look of pure confusion on his face, clearly troubled at my choices. I guess my face looked like that too.

What would I choose...?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well, I tried to put the link here, but it won't let me. :/ Well , the link is on my profile. Haha. Anyway, which choice should she pick? And if you pick to live with someone else, please put who. Thanks :) **

**Are these chapters too short?**

**Anyway thanks for reading :) Review&subscribe! **


	3. Yamamoto's Future Wife?

**A/N: Hey, short author's note today. I actually flipped a coin because I couldn't wait to write. It doesn't change the plot very much, it just means more interaction. So yeah. Okay, so maybe it does change it a little bit.**

**Thanks to JennySama & 666AnimeFan666 for adding my story to your Favorite's List. Means a lot to me.**

**333 lots of love.**

**[DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OWN CHARACTER. Enjoy :)]**

* * *

><p>"Make your decision wisely," Reborn said. "Or I'll choose it for you."<p>

"Ne, Chibisu, if you're having trouble, you can flip a coin," Tsuna suggested.

"Flipping a coin?" I echoed. That seemed like a pretty sweet deal to me.

"Great idea Juudiame!" Gokudera chirped. "I have a coin right here," he said as he dug into his pocket and fished out a coin. I held out my hands and he tossed it.

"Heads that I live by myself, and tails that I live with someone," I decided. I flipped the coin into the air and caught it. I placed it against the back of my hand and took a look. "Tails."

"It's decided then. You will be living with someone," Reborn announced.

"But Reborn, who will she be living with?" Tsuna asked.

"She's definitely not living with me," Gokudera scoffed.

"Yeah? Well I don't wanna live you either!" I retorted.

"She can live with me," Yamamoto said. "If it's okay with you, Chibisu-chan," he added.

"It's fine with me," I tell Yamamoto with a grin. "Is it okay, Reborn?"

Reborn pondered for a minute before nodding, "You'll be in safe hands." I blinked.

"Safe hands?" I asked.

"Nothing," I make a face, before deciding to let the topic drop.

"What did you want me for, anyway Reborn-San?" I asked.

"I want you to join Tsuna's family." Tsuna makes a face and starts to open his mouth but Reborn hit him on his head and a large bump appeared.

"Family?"

"Tsuna is the tenth boss of the Vongola. I am here to help him become a mafia boss. Gokudera and Yamamoto are part of his family. I feel that you will make a nice addition to this family."

"B-but Reborn!" Tsuna started.

"So are you in?" Reborn asked, completely ignoring Tsuna. I laugh nervously and patted him on his head.

"Sure Reborn-San." Yamamoto laughed and patted my back.

"Chibisu-chan is playing mafia too? Cool!" I can't help but laugh along with him; his happy attitude was contagious.

"Idiot! This isn't a game!" Gokudera yelled.

"Ne, Gokudera, don't be such a party pooper!" I yelled in Yamamoto's defense. Tsuna couldn't help but laugh along as well since Gokudera got all flustered. Eventually, Gokudera started laughing as well, and like I said, Yamamoto's attitude was contagious.

**(A/N: it's probably going to be in third person now… or first person, depending on what I like better. So for now, it'll be in third person.)**

Reborn smirked and looked out the window and he saw a figure walking toward the direction of Namimori Middle. 'It seems that Chibisu isn't worthless after all…' he thought, idly forming a plan in his head.

"Tsuna's name sounds like tuna!~" Chibisu announced, making her laugh harder. "I'm going to call you Tuna-chan!" Tsuna blushed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Don't disrespect Juudaime!"

"G-Gokudera-kun! I-it's fine!" Gokudera scowled and muttered something incoherently, while Yamamoto ruffled Chibisu's hair.

"You're funny Chibisu-chan!" Chibisu blushed, and brushed the compliment away. Reborn hopped off of Tsuna's shoulder and went up to Chibisu.

"Chibisu, Yamamoto," he called to get their attention.

"Yes?" Chibisu said.

"You guys should probably get going," Reborn said. "Get unpacked, and meet me in the park." Tsuna stopped laughing.

"The park? Why the park Reborn?"

"We can properly show Chibisu Namimori and its inhabitants there," Reborn explained, "after all, it'd be rude if we don't." Reborn smirked, and Tsuna had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach.

'Oh no, he's smirking! Never good comes out of his plans!' he thought. Chibisu squealed happily and quickly agreed before Tsuna could object. Yamamoto laughed, and stood up. He held out his hand for Chibisu, and she grabbed it, saying her thanks.

"Well, we'd better get going now!"

"Thanks for having me Tsuna! Bye!" Chibisu chirped. Her pink hair bobbed in the room even though there's no wind here. Gokudera waved his hand lazily, and they were out the door when they grabbed her suitcase, but not before Reborn seeing her hedgehog plushy. He smirked.

"Reborn…"

"What is it Tsuna?"

"Chibisu… she's…."

"She's what, Tsuna? Spit it out."

"She's…" he struggled for a word. "Interesting. Isn't she?"

"I guess so," Gokudera interrupted. "She's weird." In a softer voice that no one could hear him, he added, "In a good way, though."

"Humph, we'll see," Reborn said. On the table was her Namimori uniform. "Let's see how Hibari deals with her without her uniform. Idiot."

* * *

><p>"Ne, Yamamoto?" Chibisu inquired.<p>

"Hmm?"

"Where do you live?" She gripped her hedgehog tighter. Yamamoto had been kind enough to grab her suitcase and take it to his house. In fact, he's nice enough to let her stay in his house. To be honest, he was hoping that she would live with him, deep down inside. He couldn't help but feel happier when she's around.

"Oh, I live around the corner after this block," he said. Chibisu looked at him in confusion. Either he was extremely bad at explaining things, or she sucked at directions. Probably both. He looked at her and chuckled. "We'll be there soon."

She perked up, "Could I have some food?" He grins and ruffled her hair. She puffed out her cheeks. "Hey! My hair's getting messed up!"

"You can have some sushi! It's the best in Namimori! My old man makes it. Sometimes I help out," he told her. His happy look was soon replaced with confusion. "Say, did you always have pink hair?"

Chibisu looked away, "Yes I did, what's it to you?"

Yamamoto widens his eyes for a second before calming down, "Nothing, it looks pretty!" As they head under the shade of a tree, her hair color darkened drastically. "Chibisu-chan, do you realize your hair is a darker shade of pink now?"

"Huh?" she said, momentarily confused. "Oh yeah, my hair does that." She gives him a grin and shows him the thumbs up sign. Soon, they made it to Yamamoto's house and he knocked on the door.

"Whoops, silly me," he says, "I have a key." Chibisu can't help but giggle as he pulls a key out of his pants pocket and inserted in the key hole. "…and turn." He turns the key and opens the door. "Here you go, Chibisu-chan." He waves his hand, adding sound effects, as she enters the house.

"Is that you Yamamoto?" a voice yells from inside the house.

Yamamoto enters the house and closes the door before answering. "Yeah, I brought a friend here. She needs a place to stay. Can she stay here?" A man that looks similar to Yamamoto came into the hall. He has a white band tied around his forehead.

"Of course! Any friend of Yamamoto's is a friend of mine!" He throws his arm around Chibisu, and she laughs.

"I like your dad, Yamamoto! He reminds me of you," she says. He grins and rubs the back of his neck. His dad lets go of her, and grins.

"Sorry, forgot my manners! My name is Tsuyoshi Yamamoto! And I am the owner of TakeSushi, one of the best sushi joints in the town!" Chibisu bows, and smiles.

"My name is Chibisu," she explains, "I'm sorry to ask you this big favor-"

"Nonsense! You will be welcomed with open arms!" To prove that he means business, he spreads open his arms and engulfs Chibisu in a spine crushing hug.

"Old man, haha, I think she can't breathe!" He pries his father off of Chibisu, and she mouths a quick thanks.

"Oops! Sorry, sorry! Do you want some food?" Chibisu nods vigorously and Tsuyoshi laughs heartily. "A girl with appetite! I like that in a girl! Takeshi, she could be your future wife!" Chibisu turns beet red, while Yamamoto has a light blush upon his face. He quickly leads her upstairs to the guest room.

"S-sorry about my dad," he says, rubbing his neck nervously. The blush was still both on their faces.

"It's okay," she grins. "Is this my room?" Yamamoto nods his head and she squeals happily again and jumps on the bed, flopping back up and down. He hands her the suitcase and starts to walk off. "Wait!" He stops, and turns around.

"Wha-" He was interrupted, by Chibisu hugging him.

"Thanks," she whispered.

He hugged her back and saying, "No problem."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Tadaaaaa :) I told you guys there would be slight 80OC. But do not worry, Chibisu's main (notice I say main?) love interest is Hibari-kun. Unless you guys want her to end up with Yamamoto. It's your choice :) Or I should just make a Yamamoto fanfic separately… Who knows :p Anyway, review & favorite! It helps me publish chapters faster!~ **

**Oh, do you like third person better, or first person? To be honest, I prefer third person. Haha. Weird, considering I first wrote in first person. BUT IDK. :s**


	4. I'm Scared Shitless

**A/N: So, I'm most likely going to stick in first person. It holds the suspense? I don't know. .' Anyway, I need to know. Are my chapters too short? I could make them longer, but… sigh. Does anyone even read these things? **

**flyfly246; thanks :) & also thanks for adding my story to your favorites list!**

**666AnimeFan666; thanks so much! You guys are the reason why I write haha. :)**

**bellesy-belles; thanks for reviewing :) and I was planning to do that , I just wanted your opinions. :)**

**Arlae; thanks so much :)**

**oh and I know I haven't told you guys this, but can you guys read in 1/2 view? It looks a lot neater, and it makes me feel better that I actually wrote a lot, and didn't skimp out. Thanks :DD *And please do so for the rest of the series.***

After I unpacked and took an official look of my room, I saw that it was a room that was painted with a light blue near the top that faded out to a darker blue. There was a window above my bed that showed Namimori Middle, and a window on the wall near the closet on the left wall. The curtains were a see through white, and a white, plush carpet. There was a painting on the door that said, "Live, Laugh, Love" on it. The bed had a blue blanket that was soft and cool to the touch. The pillows were a dark blue and my hedgehog plush was settled nicely among the pillows.

I exited the room and headed downstairs. "Ah, Chibisu! You're just in time for the sushi. Here, take some!" He handed me a plate with several different types of sushi.

"Thanks," I say. "Itadakimasu!" I bring it over to the dinner table, where Yamamoto follows me with his own plate and repeats the same thing I had said earlier. Using my chopstick skills, I gripped one roll of sushi and plopped it in my mouth. I chewed the sushi and swallowed it.

"So? How is it?" I see Tsuyoshi next to me, grinning.

"Delicious!" His grin widens even more, and pats me on the back affectionately.

"Glad you like it," he says proudly. I wolf it down as he heads off back into the kitchen.

"Ne, Yamamoto, your dad is a great cook."

"I hope to cook like my dad someday," he admitted. "Sushi is very good, isn't it?" I make a sound similar to a yes, and he laughs. He soon finishes his dish as well and takes mine to carry it off to the sink. "Old man, we're going to the park!"

"Okay, Takeshi!" he yells from the kitchen. "Make sure the little lady is nice and safe."

"Will do!" I blush profusely at the comment, yet Yamamoto is laughing and brushing it off. I stare in amazement. How is he so oblivious? I mean, I know I'm oblivious sometimes, but never _this _oblivious.

We head out the door laughing as we make our way to the park. "You'll like the people there," he blurts out.

"What?"

"You'll like the people here, living in Namimori." I blink, unsure of what to say.

"I'm sure I will if they're anything like you." He laughs, and I bite my lip. Did I say anything funny?

"Did I say anything funny?"

"Something like that," he said with a gleam in his eyes. We continued walking, making small little jokes. Being friends with Yamamoto was really fun. Eventually, we made it to the park where it had green, lush grass, dotted with beautiful flowers. There was an abundance of trees, and in the distance you can see the Cherry Blossom trees.

"Ne, little kid, we're here!" Yamamoto yelled.

"Ciaossu." Reborn popped up in front of us out of nowhere.

"Reborn-San, where is everybody?"

"Over there," he said, jerking his head to the position of Tsuna and the others. "C'mon." He began walking leisurely, and we followed them.

"Ne, Tuna-chan!" I yelled. He turned to face my general direction and he waved.

"Hi Chibisu-san, Yamamoto!" We started running towards him.

"Tuna-chan!" I yelled as I started to pounce on him, and tackled him to the ground.

"HIIIIIIII!" he yelled as he crashed into the ground. The wind was knocked out of my lungs as I rolled off him, wheezing and laughing. He started to laugh too, after slowly calming down.

"Hey, don't hurt the Juudiame!" I hear Gokudera yell. He lightly kicks me in the side as he walks over me and pulls Tsuna up. Yamamoto walks over as he's laughing and offers me his hand. I grin and grab onto his hand, pulling him down with me. We laugh harder and eventually, Tsuna helps both of us up. Yamamoto pats my back, and I pretend to wipe a tear of my cheek.

"Woo!" I say.

"You're fun to be around, Chibisu-chan," he breathes out, trying to catch his breath. I giggle, as I finally notice several people in front of me.

"Huh? Who are you guys?" I ask, my cheeks red from laughing too hard.

"I'm Kyoko, and my friend here is Haru," the girl with orange hair cropped to her chin. Her big brown eyes were full of kindness. Haru had brown hair tied into a ponytail with dark brown eyes.

"Hi! I'm sure we'll be best of friends!" she says cheerfully. I grin and nod enthusiastically. I put my arms around both of their shoulders and giggle.

"Best friends forever!~" They giggle along with me and we walk around in circles.

"I'm sorry Chibisu, but my brother wasn't able to make it today, you see he has practice today," Kyoko said. I wave my hand and told her it would be fine. I'll meet him tomorrow. "Okay," she told me, "Onii-chan is very friendly!" I grin.

"More friends for me!" I giggle.

"Ne, Reborn," I hear Tsuna whisper, "Hibari-San isn't going to be here, is he?"

"Who's Hibari?" I ask.

"He's-" Tsuna began.

"This super friendly guy," Reborn interrupted. "You'll love him." Tsuna gave a look of disbelief, and seemed scared. I decided to shrug it off; Reborn wouldn't lie to me… right? Of course, he did tell me there was candy in a van before and there wasn't but… that doesn't mean he'll lie about a person… right?

Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto, Kyoko, and Haru hung out until dusk. Reborn and Tsuna had said their goodbyes and left with Gokudera trailing claiming that he was his right hand man, or something. Whatever that means. Kyoko and Haru left in the opposite direction, but before that we hugged each other, crying hysterically. They waved goodbye, as I waved my hand as well.

Yamamoto laughs cheerfully as he puts his arm around my shoulders. "We had fun today, didn't we?"

I thought carefully before answering. He was right. It was fun. I hadn't had Fun like that in a long time. It made me realize that I had missed being with friends. I had missed being around friendly people instead of mean people who make call me names and make fun of my hair. "Yeah, we did."

We started to walk back to his house, taking in the beautiful sunset that was over the small buildings. "Beautiful," I breathed.

Just then, in that exact moment, I knew that I would like staying in Namimori.

* * *

><p>The light drifted through my window above my bed. I yawn lazily as I hear someone knocking on my door. I stretch all my limbs as I roll out of bed. The knocking continues, louder and more frequent. I rub my eyes, and open the door. "Who's interrupting my beauty sleep?"<p>

"Oops, sorry to interrupt," Yamamoto said, "but you need to ready for school!" My face flushes red when I realize I yelled at Yamamoto. I mutter an apology, and he laughs. "It's okay, you're not a morning person."

"I'm sorry," I said.

"It's fine! School's in an hour, so go ahead and get ready. I'll meet you in downstairs, okay Chibisu-chan?" I nod my head, the blush still present on my cheeks. He shuts the door and I rummage through the closet. What did Reborn say about clothes? I shrug it off, deciding it wasn't important.

As I start to get to get dressed, I began to think about Kyoko and Haru who had so willingly accepted me as their friend so quickly. They were so nice. I wonder if I'm nice. I probably wasn't today, since I kind of snapped at Yamamoto for waking me up. Why did I have to be so addicted to sleep?

I assessed myself in the mirror. I was wearing a blue skirt that went a little bit past my fingertips, a button down white dress shirt with a matching blue tie. I rolled up the sleeved past my elbows and left my hair down. I inserted a little white bunny clip in my hair and wore the black dress shoes for girls with knee high black socks. Deciding that I looked good enough, I headed to what I presumed to be the bathroom. Clutching my toothbrush, I opened the door and found the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, and rinsed.

"Yamamoto?" I asked as I rushed down the stairs.

"Over here," I hear him say through a… mouthful of food? That meanie! He already started eating without me! I walked into the living room where he was clearly enjoying his meal of eggs and bacon with a glass of milk watching the sports channel.

"You ate without me?" I squeaked. He looked guilty while plopping his utensils back on his plate and swallowing the food in his mouth.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was hungry." He stood up and walked to who knows where and left me alone with his plate of food. My mouth watered, smelling the crisp bacon that must have been extremely crunchy. The scrambled eggs look delicious and I was tempted to finish his plate until Yamamoto walks back into the room. I look at him, trying to hide the fact that I was inching towards his food. He was holding a plate of what I assumed my own bacon and scrambled eggs and a glass of milk. He handed me the plate and set the glass of milk on the table and proceeded to hand me a fork.

"Yamamoto," I said. He looked up at me because he was now sitting down on the couch, trying to resume eating. "Thanks." He grins and pats the seat next to him. I grin as well and sit down with him. "Itadakimasu!" I say before wolfing down my food. I soon started fanning my tongue. "Hot, hot!" I took a big gulp of milk as it cools my burned tongue and throat. Yamamoto laughs at my foolishness and continues eating my rubbing my back in condolence.

"You're funny Chibisu-chan!" He thought I was trying to be funny? Well, that's my stupidity for you. And one of these days, it's going to kill me. I laugh along with him until his dad told us we had to finish eating or risk being late.

"Ne, I'm done," Yamamoto declared. "Do you want me to take back your plate back as well?" I nod my head, thanking him as well. I grab my bag and sling it over my shoulder. I hand Yamamoto his bag and thanks me cheerfully, and then takes another look at me.

"Is something wrong?" I ask, unsure of myself.

"There's something I just can't seem to place." I shrug and pat him on the back.

"I'm sure you'll remember later Yamamoto," I tell him. He nods, and we start to head out the door.

"Bye old man!" Yamamoto says, as I hear a grunt coming from the kitchen.

"Bye Yamamoto's dad! Thank you for letting me stay here again!" He grabs a slim bag filled with baseball equipment and sling it over his shoulder. We close the door and he looks at his phone clock.

"Oh crap, we're going to be late!" I say as I take a peek. He widens his eyes and he grabs my hand and we run to the general direction of the school. Eventually we make it with a few minutes to spare as we enter the gates. "Thank goodness we're not late," I say.

"Yeah, Hibari would have given us detention!" Yamamoto says, laughing. I smile, happy to be around such a positive person. We spot Tsuna and Gokudera near the corner and we head towards them.

"Hi Yamamoto-san, Chibisu-san!" Tsuna calls. I can hear Gokudera groan from here. I make a mental note to hit him later. As we stop in front of them, I slap Gokudera.

"Ow woman! What was that for?" I rolled my eyes, when Tsuna tries to restrain Gokudera from hitting me back.

"I could hear you groan all the way from back there!" I accused. Yamamoto laughed and tried to calm me down. It worked, because he had such a relaxing quality about him unlike someone I know. A small figure appeared from the corner of my eye, but I shrugged it off, figuring it was a large bird or something.

Soon the bell rings and we head to our classes except for me. I head towards the office where I see a figure blocking the doorway with his back towards me. I poked the person gently on the back, and when he didn't respond, I poked him harder and more frequently. "Hey!" I yell. "Hey you! You're in my way!" The person finally seemed to acknowledge me and turned around slowly.

It turns out the person was a 'he'. He had black hair that fell around his eyes. His steely, cold, gray eyes glared at me. He wore a white shirt with a black jacket that hung over his shoulders. The jacket looked very comfortable and in an instant, I knew I wanted to wear it. It had a red sash around one of its sleeve, and to hold it in place, it had a pin. It read, "Discipline Committee."

"Who are you?" he asked rudely. His voice was smooth and deep. He was hot.

"I'm Chibisu!" I say perkily, deciding to piss him off. My perky voice should annoy him. "I'm a new student here!" He eyed me up and down, and I flushed.

"Why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

I looked down at myself. "Eh? Uniform?" I blinked, looking at the other students who were scurrying into the classroom wearing similar outfits to one another. "Oops." That's what Yamamoto tried to tell me. And… I left my uniform at Tsuna's house. AND HE DIDN'T HAVE THE NERVE TO TELL ME I FORGOT IT?

"I'll bite you to death," he said.

"Eh? Is that some sort of sexual threat?" I question as his right eye twitched. "Look, you're hot and all, but I just met you. Why don't you go bite someone else? Now, if you'll excuse me," I say, trying to slide past him, "I need to get to the office, and you're blocking my way." Of course, he didn't move and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and dragged me to who knows where.

And suddenly, I felt the murderous intent. And I was scared shitless.

**A/N: OHMYGOSH I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED! Six pages in word. Haha. Was this too long? Sorry, but I kind of needed both of them in one chapter. Do you like the longer chapters?**

**Anyway, I thought this was a good chapter. I was supposed to finish this yesterday, on Valentine's Day, but I didn't get the chance. Anyway, Happy late Valentine's Day! Or for all you people who hate Valentine's Day, happy Wednesday! **

**Isn't Hibari scary? Stupid Tsuna for not telling Chibisu she forgot her uniform.**


	5. Attacks on the Face

**A/N: thanks so much for supporting me guys333**

**HiBiRdEpIc; haha, arigatou :) (that's how you spell it right? Haha.) I'm glad you like it! And I update pretty fast. So far. :p keep a look out!**

**akira45; thanks :)**

**jammzXmusic, akira45, and Aquamarine Lacus thanks for adding my story, subscribing and all that crap! :) you guys are the reason why I write.**

* * *

><p>I silently started to scream in my head. And I also started to panic as well. He was dragging me through a series of hallways, and after this, I was <em>SO<em> gonna get lost. I started to mentally slap myself. I was about to get "bitten to death," whatever that meant, and here I was worrying about getting lost.

"Hey," I said, "you're making my clothes get all dirty!" He didn't reply, and I started squirming around in his grasp. There was a corner and he purposely made me hit the corner whitch slightly hurt. "Ow!" He didn't seem to care, he just kept dragging me. "Will you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"...Isn't it obvious?" he questioned. "I'm going to bite you to death." I grimaced and tried to pry his fingers off my shirt. He had an iron grip on my shirt and I couldn't pry it off. I then began to claw at his arm, and he still appeared to be unfazed.

I began to thrash and kick again. "RAPE! SOMEONE HELP MEEEEEE!" I yelled. Students peeked out of their classrooms, trying to see what was going on, but quickly went back inside. _Thanks. Thanks a lot,_ I scowled inside my head.

"Will you stop thrashing around? It's getting annoying."

"The solution is simple," I told him, "let me go, and I will no longer thrash."

"No," he said bluntly. I groaned and he stopped. I happily started to get up, and I started to walk away until I felt him tug at my collar. Great. He still held on to my collar. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To class."

"I don't think so," he said as he turned to face me. "I'm going to bite you to death." He opened the door behind him and pushed me inside. He closed the door and turned the lock. I slowly got off the ground, observing the room. The room had red curtains on the window, and in front of the windhad was a red couch. The flooring was a soft white carpet, and on the right of me had a desk filled with papers. It was nice. A nice place for me to die, of course.

I could feel the murderous intent again, and my instincts immediately sharpened. I got serious, and just barely managed to dodge the attack. I swiftly turned around, my intense gaze on him. He had steel tonfas that appeared out of no where. My eyes narrowed.

"Where do you hide that thing?" I questioned. He raised his eyebrows, the expression on his face looking amused.

"You don't need to know." He swung again with amazing speed, and I jumped back, again, just barely dodging it. He smirked, a predatory look in his eyes. It chilled me to the bone. "Intresting," he said.

"I know I am," I said, while I glared at his amazingly hot- whoops. Getting off track. In a second, his face was merely inches away from mine. I widen my eyes at the speed, before he jabbed the thing in my stomach. He pushed me against the wall, near the windows, his tonfas on my neck. He smirked.

"Well, this was fun," he said, "I've never met someone who lasted this long,"

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically, "I'm so honored." He scoffed before slapping his tonfas across my face. I realized that I was near the windows, and I began inching towards it. He caught the back of my shirt and pulled me back onto the floor. I glared at him.

"Hn, I'm done playing." He came up to me and leaned down. He placed his tonfa under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. I searched his eyes, he haven't have that murderous intent anymore, instead, his eyes showed that he was just toying with me.

He smirked, and while he was distracted, I slapped his face and started to scramble away. I had my hand on the doorknob, and turned it. I was merely one step out of the room before he swung at me again. I ducked, and he used the second tonfa to slam it agianst my chin. I think my brain moved around my bit. I saw stars, and my vision blurred. I went under his legs and started to head toward the windows again, opening it. I placed my foot on the ledge and hauled myself on it. I grinned.

"What are you going to do now?" He stood there, his smirk fading off his face. He was unsure what to do. Hit me, and I pull him over with me, or let me jump, and have a possible suicide. However, I knew exactly what to do. I jumped. On his face. I knocked him down on his face, and I quickly scrambled for the exit. I quickly ran as far away from him.

* * *

><p>Hibari laid there, his face amused. She sure had guts alright. She managed to dodge several attacks of his, even the one where he was behind her. Not to mention she jumped on his face, knocking him the ground. His tonfas lay scattered on the ground, several feet away. He was going to bite her to death next time.<p>

He slowly sat up again, grabbed his tonfas and place them back up his sleeves, and sat down on his favorite black swirly chair. He leaned on his left hand, smirking to himself. She was going to die. He heard footsteps walking in.

"Kyoya-San, why did you leave the door open? ...And what happened in here?" The room was a mess, there was an indent on the wall, the window open, and the carpet was dirty.

"Tetsuya," he said, completely ignoring his questions, "clean this up, or I'll bite you to death." With the coat still neatly on his shoulders, he swiftly left the room, leaving Tetsuya dumbfounded.

* * *

><p>"Ano..." I said to the secretary. Once I had found my way back to the office, which was no easy task, mind you, I had quietly knocked on the door, and after no one let me in, I let myself in. The secretary looked up.<p>

"Yes?"

"I'm Chibisu, I'm a new student here," I told her, very shyly.

"Oh," she said, eyeing me up and down. "Right. Here's your room. You should be in second period by now..." She handed a small slip of paper that had the letters 'A5' in bold. I thanked her, and quietly walked out of the room. I walked down several hallways before getting lost again. Could you tell I was bad with directions?

"Great. Just great. What a wonderful day at school so far. First, I get attacked by this outrageously hot guy, then I got lost, then I finally found the office, and now I'm lost. Again."

I strolled around aimlessly, until I bumped into somebody. "Oh! Sorry..." I say.

"No, it's my fault." I recognized that voice.

"Tetsuya?"

"Oh! Chibisu," he said, "what are you doing?"

"I got... lost," I say sheepishly. He chuckles before motioning for me to give him the piece of paper. I hand him the paper, and he takes a quick look before handing it back to me. He starts walking, and I assume he wants me to follow. I run quickly to catch up with him, walking by his side.

"Did you meet Kyoya-San yet?" he asked.

"Kyoya? Not yet. At least... I don't think I did."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I met someone at the office, and he was blocking my way."

"What was he like?"

"Rude."

"Did he want to bite you to death?"

"Yes."

"That was Kyoya-San." I frown. Reborn said he was a nice person! He's such a liar. "He may seem mean, but he's nice. Deep down in his heart." Tetsuya looks at me expectantly.

"Way deep down," I retorted. He stops, and I stop along side him. He motioned to the sign above our heads that read A5 in red. I thanked him as he smiled at me. He walked away, and I knocked on the door casually. The door opened, and the teacher looked at me sternly.

"Who are you?" She asked rudely. Is no one nice anymore?

"Chibisu M'am!" I said cheerfully.

"Ah," her eyes softened. "Our new student. Please, come inside." She led me inside and made me stand in front of the room. I scanned the room and I recognized some faces in there. Yamamoto waved his hand and motioned to his empty seat. "Please, introduce yourself."

"My name is Chibisu," I tell them. I shift my weight on my right foot, unsure what to say next. I bowed, and quickly rushed to the empty seat next to Yamamoto. He grins at me, and I grin back. Tsunatraps my back from behind, and gives me a questioning look.

I give him an apologetic smile before turning back to the board. I didn't bother paying attention, and how could I if my mind was thinking about Kyoya? Maybe I should give him something to make up for breaking the rules today. That reminds me. I have to kill Tsuna for letting me forget my uniform at his house.

I turn around and give him a glare. He shrinks in his seat. I turn around, satisfied. For now, at least.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hmm. There we go. A bit shorter than I wanted it to be. I mostly try to keep my chapters above 1,500 words... So this made it with a little over 200 extra words. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Hibari wasn't OOC right? Rate and Review :)**


	6. Bad Dreams

**A/N: Wow. This is pretty much plotless right now. Feel free to send me ideas. Cause it'll take awhile before I even touch the real plot. Right now, it's just introducing people. I kind of want to rewrite the whole thing now. UGH. . I want to rewrite it in third person, but like the way how I typed it in Hibari's POV. . Maybe I'll do that, under a new name and stuff. I'll think about it, because i'm not very satisfied with this.**

**HiBiRdEpIc; welcome back :) that was really fast! i posted the chapter like 10-15 minutes ago, and you reviewed already! Thanks so much :)**

**Thanks to Kildosad for favoriting my story!**

* * *

><p>To be honest, I had no interest in school. School was so boring. All they did was blabber on about life lessons and how their lover left them and whatnot. They assigned piles of homework, and some of them were really pointless. So when things are uninteresting to me, I just zone out... or fall asleep. Which is what I did during class. And is how I ended up with detention later on. Bah, stupid teacher. After a few more classes, (and several more lectures about why I shouldn't sleep in class, blah blah blah.) Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and I were heading up to the roof to eat our lunches. Correction. They ate lunch while I starved because I didn't make lunch.<p>

"Are you sure you don't want some of my food?" Yamamoto said, as he handed me sushi. He had made his bento while I was sleeping in my room. What? Laughing and hanging out with friends made me extremely tired! Okay, so I was lazy, big whup. I shook my head and declined the offer. Yamamoto frowned before pinching my nose making me unable to breathe through my nostrils. Luckily for me, I could hold my breath for approximately thirty seconds! If I concentrated hard enough. Unfortunately, I had to breathe, and I opened my mouth. Yamamoto using that opportunity to shove the sushi in my mouth and forcing me to chew and swallow. I pouted and stuck my tongue at him. He grinned. "There you go! Want any more?"

"No thanks," I said, taking a large step away from him and hiding behind Tsuna. "Tuna-chan! Protect me!" Yamamoto laughed, and finished the rest of his bento. Gokudera scowled and hit me on the head.

"Woman! Stop cowering behind Juudiame!"

"Never!" I stuck my tongue out at him and he scoffed, looking the other way, muttering something unintelligible. Tsuna shifts around, moving away from me while eating his bento. "Tunnnaaaa!" I whine. "Don't leave me!" He gives me a small smile before going over to Yamamoto. I look at Gokudera and he glares at me. I shrink away from him, slowly going back to Yamamoto.

"Miss me?" he says.

"Lots," I tell him. He grins and puts his bento in the trash. (**A/N: Sorry! I don't know what they do with their bento afterwards.) **Tsuna follows suit and Gokudera tosses it out as well, carelessly. My stomach growls loudly, making me blush.

"You're still hungry," Tsuna says.

"You should've ate some of my sushi," Yamamoto says, his face showing guilt.

"Bah! Who cares?"

"G-Gokudera-kun..." Gokudera takes a skeptical look at his boss, before groaning and taking something out of his pocket. It was a chocolate bar, wrapped in a colorful wrapper that said, "**Savory Choco**". He hands it to me, and I thank him gratefully. I quickly open the wrapper and devour it quickly. I grin childishly before tossing the wrapper in the tin can.

"Thank you Gokudera!" He makes a face, but I hear him mutter 'You're welcome.'

"Ciaossu, Chibisu." I hear a squeaky voice say. I see Reborn on the ground near Tsuna and I glare at him. He raises his eyebrow before jumping on the railing next to me. "I see you have met Hibari." I twitch, and scoff.

"That perverted guy? He's not nice at all!" I say. "He was so mean! Why would you lie to me like that Reborn?" He shrugs, and I can feel myself getting angrier. I stalk off and head to the door, but it opens before I could get a hold on the doorknob. In the doorway was Hibari. That evil pervert. He smirks when he sees me, and I shudder. His smirk comes and goes when he sees the crowd behind me.

"HIII! H-Hibari-San!" I hear Tsuna say in the backround. Hibari grunts, apparently deciding to ignore them. I, however, wasn't so lucky. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt again and leans towards my ear.

"I'll bite you to death." I shudder involuntary, as he smirks, obviously satisfied by my reaction. He stands back up, and glares at them. Tsuna squeaks and he hides behind Gokudera. Reborn's foot met his face and he fell to the ground, twitching. Hibari begins pulling my collar again, dragging me away.

"HELP ME TUNA-CHAN! YAMAMOTO! GOKUDERAAAAAAAA!" I yell, as he lugs me over his shoulder. "EEEP! RAPE! RAPEEEEE!" He puts his hand over my mouth, as Gokudera, Yamamoto and Tsuna watch helplessly with their mouths open. I lick his hand, and he starts to drop me over his shoulder. I squeal, before he stops and repositions me back on his shoulder. Hibari gives off one last look over his shoulder and glares.

"I'll bite you to death later," he says as he slams the door shut.

"Hibari-San..." Tsuna said.

"Just took..." Gokudera continued.

"Chibisu-chan away..." Yamamoto finished. He laughs nervously, unsure of what Hibari will do. "Wow, she sure is light!" Gokudera growls, threatening him once again.

"Now," Reborn said, "she'll be just fine,"

"W-what?" Tsuna yells in shock. "She just got kidnapped by H-Hibari-San! He's going to kill her!"

"Don't worry," the baby reassured them, "I trained her myself."

* * *

><p>"HIBARI!" I yell, "LET ME OFF!" I start pounding his back, my legs trying to kick his manly spot. He grunts and adjusts my position on his shoulder, since I was falling off.<p>

"Stop thrashing. Your skirt is flying up," he says calmly. I blush beet red and I stop. Such a pervert. I can't believe he can say this so calmly and not show any kind of emotion! What kind of pervert is he? I put my hand on his head, feeling his silky hair. I wove my fingers in it, twirling strands of hair. His hand shot up right above mine, and grabbed it. "Why is your hand cold herbivore?" I tore my hand out of his grasp and placed it in his hair again, feeling oddly comforted by it.

"None of your business," I told him. He didn't reply, and I was glad. My hands are always cold for some reason. I honestly don't know why. They've been cold for years, never warming. Most of the time, I never notice it, though. He brought me to the same room where we had fought earlier. He placed me down on the couch roughly, my hand still entangled in his hair. He gently removed my hand- which surprised me that he didn't remove it with force- and placed it back besides my lap.

He handed me a stack of paper and stalked off. "H-hey!" I yelled. "What am I suppose to do with this?" He poked his head back in the room and glared at me. He threw a pen at me, and stalked off. "Great. So am I suppose to fill these out or something?" I took the stack of paper and carefully placed it on the desk in front of me. I sat in the swirly chair, spinning around for a few moments before stopping. I giggled. "Hibari sure has entertaining things in here. And by that, I mean his chaaaaaiiiirrrrrr!~" I said as I spun again. I stopped immediately when I felt a hard metal object hit my head. "Ouch." I looked up and saw a very mad Hibari.

"Stop fooling around," he said, holding his very own stack of paper. He placed it down next to my stack of paper and tonfa'd me out of the chair. "And don't ever sit in my chair again, or I'll bite you to death." I pouted before turning my back to him, my arms folded across my chest.

"First you kidnap me, then you give me piles of paper, and then you kick me out of the chair," I listed, "how much meaner can you get?"

"A lot if you don't stop talking," he retorted. I turned my head and stuck out my tongue at him. "Very mature," he said dryly. "Don't interrupt my work, I'll deal with you later. Go find something interesting to do, and don't leave this room." I blinked. I squeal on the inside, and laid down on the plush carpet. I swirled my fingers on the fabric, enjoying the feel. "You got detention already, herbivore?" he questioned, holding up my referral.

I grinned proudly. "Yup! For sleeping! School is so boring!~" I told him, while he narrowed his eyes at me. He brought up his tonfa, and swung down. I rolled further away from him, and he missed. I quickly got up, and he got out of his chair. He started walking towards me, like a lion stalking his prey. I backed up to a wall, and cursed in my head. He swung, and I ducked, going back up, aiming a punch to his stomach. He quickly dodged that, and I took that as my chance to move towards his desk. He glared at me, and quickly ran up to me. I looked for something to defend myself with; I wasn't very good with just fists. I found a broom and used that to block his oncoming attack.

I swung the room, aiming for his head which was blocked by his tonfa. He used his other tonfa to hit me in the stomach. I stumbled back a bit, while using the length of the broom to jab it in his stomach. Luckily, it worked, and it made him stumble back. And then I felt the murderous intent again. Oh shit. I backed up to the desk, fumbling around for weapons, anything!

"I'll bite you to death," he said, smirking. I grabbed the pen on the desk and flung it at him. He easily blocked it with his tonfa. I squeaked, and crawled underneath the desk. "Herbivore," he growled, "get out from under there."

"Never!" I yell.

He grunts, and I hear footsteps walking around the desk. The swirly chair moves to the other side of the room. I squeak. I start to crawl out, until he grabs my foot. He starts pulling me and I start freaking out. Maybe this small space wasn't such a good idea. I try to go out from the way I got in, because this small space was suffocating. It reminded me of back then, when I was a small child. It freaked me out. Greatly. I try to use my hands and pry his fingers off. Which was kinda funny if you think about it cause my hands were kinda small compared to his hands. "H-Hibari!" I say, "Let go!" I stopped trying to pry his fingers off and tried to crawl out again. The grip he had on my leg was loosened, and I got out from under it. I crawled to the couch, and curled up. I took deep breaths, feeling extremely nauseous.

Hibari's murderous intent slowly faded as he stood behind me, seeing me take deep breaths. "Herbivore, what are you doing?" I didn't answer, instead I continued taking deep breaths until I calmed down. He grabbed my arm and forced me to look at him. His steely cold gaze showed nothing as he examined me. "Why did you panic just then?" I shook my head refusing to answer.

"Ciaossu," a tiny voice said. Hibari let go of my arm and held out his tonfas. I curled back up, still sorta freaked out.

"Infant. Are you here to fight me?"

"No," he replied. He hopped on the couch next to me. "You want to know what's wrong with her?" Hibari looked indifferent; he put back his tonfas, now bored.

"No." I twitched. A little while ago he was just asking me all these questions! The little pervert liar!

"Are you sure?" Hibari grunted, and lifted my head. He sat down, careful to avoid sitting on my hair. He then placed my head on his lap, to which I then proceeded to move out of his lap, but he didn't allow me to. "She's claustrophobic." In my head I sobbed. WHY DID REBORN TELL THE PERVERT MY WEAKNESS! Hibari looked down at me and raised an eyebrow. I refused to look at him. "I tried to train her out of it, but she freaks out even if she isn't in the small place for that long." STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT, STOP IT! "It'll take her a while before calming down." Reborn hopped off the couch and walked out the door. "Bye, have fun." HAVE FUN? THAT LITTLE BABY! I'M GOING TO MU-

"I didn't know you were claustrophobic," Hibari stated as he stood up, my head plopping back down on the couch. I made a sound. This wasn't good. He was so going to use it against me. "You're an idiot. Why did you crawl in there if you knew you were claustrophobic?" I muttered something into the couch. "Hmm?" His voice seemed taunting, teasing almost, clearly amused that he found my weakness no doubt.

"Can you please stop saying that?" I say a little louder.

"I could," he said, "but I won't. Now answer my question," he slid out his tonfas, "or I'll bite you to death." I turned around on the couch, facing him. I met his glare with my glare. If looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"I panicked alright?" I told him. Hibari reminded me of a guy in my childhood who was extremely scary. The five year old in me panicked. He raised an eyebrow. Hibari leaned down and picked up the pen I threw at him, and began walking towards his desk. He quietly filled out the papers, leaving me alone. Thank goodness. I wish I had my hedgehog with me. My eyes began to droop, but I tried to stay awake. To no avail. I began to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He watched as she drifted off to sleep. He stopped filling out the papers, and looked at her, a million questions running through his head. The memory kept running through his head. The panicked look on her face and in her eyes. She looked freaked out. She never looked at him like that before when they were fighting. <em>"H-Hibari! Let go!" <em>Her cry ran through his head a million times. The urgency in her voice. She was genuinely scared. Why did she run under there? She's such a stupid herbivore. Why didn't she let him drag her out? Oh right. He wanted to bite her to death. But he didn't want to bite her to death anymore. At least, for now. There's no point in fighting someone injured. Or something. She wasn't injured. Is he going soft? He couldn't. Was he letting him get to her? Her voice, yelling as if she was going to die. It made him stop, and... and... something just... stopped. He knew she wasn't joking about that.

Her face when Reborn told him. She looked completely devastated. He clutched the pen tighter. This girl... she was certainly something. She could fight yet had a weakness that could be easily used against her. He mentally slapped himself. Since when did he care? All he cared about was Namimori. Right?

"Kyoya-San," Tetsuya said as he stepped in the room. "I have some mo- Why is Chibisu-San laying on the couch sleeping?" Hibari sighed.

"Nothing. Place the reports on my desk." Tetsuya nodded as Hibari got off his chair to properly put her in a proper sleeping position. He went into the closet and grabbed out a pillow and a blanket. He stuffed them under his arm as he closed the door and walked back to the couch. Tetsuya watched in amazement. Hibari gently lifted her head and placed the pillow under her head. He straightened out her legs and placed the blanket over her. His eyes softened just a bit as he saw the girl peacefully sleeping, her rosy pink cheeks, and her vibrant pink hair that spilled around her face. Her long eyelashes made shadows on her cheeks. Her pink lips- wait. What? Was he analyzing her? He stood up and sat back at his desk. He glared at Tetsuya and he quickly left.

Why was he getting so soft?

* * *

><p>"C'mon Chibi-chan," a man said playfully. "We just want to play." But I saw the gleam in his eyes. He didn't want to play. Or the other people. I started to back myself into a corner. The man was large, a black hat on his bald head. He donned a black suit and wore dress shoes. He had a plain black tie. He had a scar across his one eye that started at his forehead and ended at his cheek. His smile was menacing. He brandished a knife, tauntingly sliding his finger across the blade. I squeaked, as several of his other men began to surround me.<p>

"L-leave me alone!" I squeaked out. He chuckled and leaned down to my face, his eyes gleaming dangerously. He showed me the blade of the knife, showing my reflection. I was seven years old again. My pink hair was below my shoulders and my face was chubbier. The knife glinted dangerously. He pressed it close to my neck, and I squirmed.

"Careful now," he taunted, "you don't want to cut your pretty little neck, now do you?" His words stopped my movement. His men grinned, each of them holding their own knife, sharp and ready to go. I was careful not to swallow, lest the blade cut me. My bangs fell over my eyes. He used his thick, grubby fingers to brush them away. "I don't want to cover your eyes. I want to see you cry." I was about ready to, too. My eyes began to well up, and he laughed viciously. He used his knife and teasingly brought it over my cheek, making a small cut. Blood oozed from the cut. I gripped my teddy bear plush tighter.

"Haha, Boss, hurry up and do the job!" one of his men yelled with a gruff voice.

"Not yet," he said. "I want to play with her. I want to see her _break._" He put the knife away and lifted me over his shoulder. I squealed loudly and he pressed his dirty hand to my small mouth. I held my plush tighter to my chest. My little nightgown was dirtied, and my small feet was bloodied from the sharp rocks on the ground. He chuckled and let go of my mouth. "Now, Chibi-chan, don't make any noises, or I'll be forced to hurt you," he said tauntingly. I could only nod my head in fear. "Good girl." He patted my cheek. Silent tears were running down my cheeks.

He took me to the forest, and opened a small hatch in the ground. He handed me to one of his men, before climbing down. "Don't try to run away Chibi-chan," he said as he looked at me. I nod my head, and he grinned. His teeth were yellow. These men were so dirty and slimy. Once I heard a small thump on the ground, I hear him call out. "Okay! Throw her down!" Throw me...? The man holding me leaned over the hole, and grinned.

"Have a nice fall, Chibi-chan." He dropped me and I screamed, clutching my teddy bear to my chest. I landed with a hard thump in the leader's arms. He frowned.

"I told you to be quiet," he said as he brought out his knife. He placed it on my cheek, slicing a longer, but shallow cut. Blood flowed out. He smiled, as if satisfied and placed his knife back. He placed me back over his shoulder again, and walked through a long hallway. We soon reached the end of it and he opened the door. "Bye-bye," he said as he tossed me in. I landed on the smelly, dirty, grimy floor, the impact knocking the air out of my lungs. It was a super small room. I sniffled as I went to a corner and sat down. I slid my knees closer to me and I laid my head on it. I sobbed quietly into my legs.

Soon I felt the wall pushing me. I stood up, my teddy bear still in hand and I walked away from the corner, only to run to a wall. The room was getting smaller! It continued getting smaller, and smaller, threatening to squish me. It soon stopped any movement I had, and stopped. I heard a voice coming from somewhere. "Sorry Chibi-chan. I really wish I could keep you, but I can't. I'm under direct orders not to. Bye-bye." The wall began squishing me as I screamed in horror.

* * *

><p>I woke up in a sweat, the blanket falling off me. Where am I? I finally gained back my senses and realized I was in school, the room where Hibari dragged me to. I looked outside the window. The sun was setting. "You've finally waked up, herbivore?" I hear a voice say. He walks towards me, and brushes a tear off my cheek. I didn't realize I was crying. He made me move over, and gave me the pillow. I hugged it tight to my chest, still feeling suffocated. "Bad dreams?" I nod my head sullenly, as I began sobbing into the pillow. I let out a big shudder. That dream seemed too real. Like it actually happened. I cried harder, and I felt Hibari's arms around me.<p>

I looked up. Hibari's eyes were still cold, but soften a fraction. "H-Hibari?" I sniffled.

"Just cry out all your tears herbivore," he said, looking away. I smile meekly, before shoving my face into his shirt. He makes a sound and stiffen, before relaxing. He wraps his arms tighter around me as I start to cry again. His thumb rubbed small circles into my back, calming me until my cries were just hiccups. My face was still in his tear stained shirt. I finally found the courage to take my face off his shirt and I looked at it. It was soaked.

"I-I'm sorry for -hic- ruining your s-shirt," I say, hiccuping again. He frowned, getting up and grabbing a tissue. He sits back down and I lean my head on his arm as he hands me the tissue. I wipe my face with it and ball it up in my fist. We sat there in silence for a while until I stopped hiccuping.

"Are you feeling better herbivore?" he asked. I nod my head. "What happened?" I shook my head. I didn't want to talk about it. It just seemed... way too real for my comfort. He placed his fingers under my chin and made me look at him. "What happened?" he asked more firmly. I still shook my head, and he let go of my chin. I leaned my head back against his arm, feeling- strangely enough- comfort.

* * *

><p>He watched her silently. Her face when she was sleeping, she was so scared. What was she dreaming about? He didn't know why he brushed that tear off her cheek, or let her cry into his shirt. Speaking of which, she owed him a new one. He didn't know why he did all those things. Why didn't he push her further when she refused to answer his question? Her eyes. Her damn eyes. That's what stopped him. He looked away. This girl. She confuses him so much.<p>

"Shouldn't you go home soon?" she asked him. He still looked away, not wanting to met her eyes.

"No one's waiting for me," he said. "Plus, you're still here." She started to get off him, and placed the pillow and blanket back carefully on the couch.

"Well then, I'm going to go home now," she said, "no point in keeping you here." He nodded briefly, looking at her. Her face was tear stained still, despite the tissue. Her eyes still showed fear in them. Whatever she dreamed, it scared her. Badly. Her clothes were wrinkled, and that reminded him.

"Wait," he said, as he went to the closet. He rummaged through its belongings and found a female Namimori uniform in a small. He tossed the clothes at her. "Here. Wear it tomorrow," he told her. She nodded enthusiastically. She went out the door, but poked her head back in.

"Thank you," she said. "Kyo-kun." He twitched. Just because he did a few nice things, she decided to call him by his first name? And a nickname no less! That's it. No more nice things.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There we go :) dramatic huh? i really want to rewrite the whole thing. Oh well. Maybe I won't. **

**Third person speak, yet Hibari's thoughts in one part of the story, and first person, Chibisu's thoughts in the other. haha. How do you like that?**

**Reviewing makes the world go round!~ **


	7. Sprained Ankle

**A/N: Hello all :) I'm back with yet another chapter!~ So maybe I shouldn't rewrite it... Ugh. So many decisions to make. I'm going to change the name and the summary, because I'm not too fond of the name. Or the summary. Since she isn't ending up with Yama-chan (sorry fangirls), it's kind of obvious who her Mr. Right is... more or less. And there's a deep dark secret so the summary is completely irrelevant. So i'll change it, and don't be surprised and be like "WTF IS THIS STORY? WHEN DID I READ THIS? *mindblown*" haha.**

**Hopelesslyhope; thanks so much for reviewing again! nice to know i have lots of faithful readers :) and yeah ^^'' do you think Hibari was OOC in that chapter? I tried not too but... ^^'**

**HiBiRdEpIc; it's fine lolol. And thanks :) I'm not very sure what exactly I'm doing with this story. Wow. Haha. **

**Thanks to: Yuki97XD, polysemic842 for favorite my story! LOTS OF LOVE3**

* * *

><p>After I had said 'thank you' to him, my stomach erupted in happiness. Or something like that. Or maybe it was because I was still hungry. I like to think Hibari caused it. I didn't know he could be so sweet. In his own... sadistic way. But my throat tighten at my dream. What was going on? I reached my locker and attempted to open it. 27... 18... 26. The lock popped open, and I took my bag out of it. I stuffed the clothes in it, and slammed it shut. As I walked quietly down the hall, a wall burst open. Wait... what? I did a double take, and the wall did open! And guess who was behind it!<p>

"Ciaossu," Reborn greeted. I blinked, and I examined the wall.

"How did you... what... how...?" I stammered. Reborn kicked my face, and I landed on the ground, groaning. He jumped out of the wall, and it closed shut. He began walking, and I sat up.

"Well?" He asked, looking back. "C'mon. We have some things we need to talk about." I frowned. I obeyed, nonetheless, and stood up and followed the little baby. Once we were out of the school, I looked back up the windows. The lights were turning off. Hibari must be going home.

"What did you want to talk about Reborn-San?" I questioned. He held up a small finger as we continued to walk farther away. When we were a good distance from the school, he stopped. "Reborn-San? Why did you stop?" He seemed like he noticed someone. His fedora covered his face, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Nothing," he said. "Hurry up." He was already several feet in front of me. The street lights flickered on, one by one, slowly lighting all the streets. I ran to catch up with him. He led me to Tsuna's house, where he gave me the key to the door. He probably stole it from Tsuna. I gripped the steel key and slipped it into the hole. I turned the key, and held the doorknob, twisting it. It opened, and I entered the room with Reborn. He motioned for me to sit on the couch, and I did.

"Tsuna and co. are probably upstairs right about now. Let's use our time alone to talk," he explained to me. I nod my head, suddenly alert. It must be important if he didn't want Tsuna to know. "Has your parents contacted you lately?" he asked.

"They haven't contacted me at all," I replied with a hint of sadness to my voice. Reborn frowned.

"Did you have a nightmare yet?" I stiffened. Did he know about the scene in the room? Reborn raised his eyebrow. I nod my head, shuddering involuntary. His frown deepened. "That's not good," he muttered to himself.

"What's not good?" When he didn't answer back, my palms began to sweat. "Reborn-San, what's not good?" I licked my dry, chapped lips.

"What was your nightmare about?" I blinked. I didn't want to tell him about my nightmare. But it seem related to my parents, if that seemed possible. I explained my nightmare to him, carefully observing his facial expressions. He hid his emotions well, only nodding thoughtfully. I was a good reader at emotions, but all that I could tell was that he was nervous. Reborn? Nervous? That was never good.

"What do you think, Reborn-San?" I asked. He shrugged.

"I have an idea, but I need some sources to confirm it." I blinked, unsure what happens next. "Well, thank you for your services. Yamamoto might be upstairs. You can go home now. I have everything I need to know." I frown. What was he hiding from me? I head upstairs grudgingly, and knocked on Tsuna's door. He opened it and I glomped him.

"TUNA-CHAAAAN!~" I yelled.

"HEY! STUPID WOMAN! GET OFF THE JUUDIAME!" Gokudera yelled, as he tried to pry me off.

"Ma, ma," my bubbly friend said, "let's not get into a big fight now." Gokudera then directed his attention to Yamamoto and started yelling at him.

"SHUT UP BASEBALL NUT! DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

"Ne, Gokudera-kun... please stop..." Tsuna said. Ironically, he listened like a puppy and stopped, grumbling. Tsuna perked up at the sight of, probably just realizing I was here. "Chibisu-san!"

"Chibisu is fine," I corrected him. "Although... if you want to, you can add -sama to it..." I added sneakily.

"OI! WOMAN, DON'T TELL THE JUUDIAME WHAT TO DO!"

"YOU CAN KISS MY ASS GOKUDERA, KISS MY ASS!" I yelled back. He took out his bombs out of no where and started threatening me. I roll my eyes as Tsuna starts telling Gokudera to stop. He listens (again.) and puts them out and back who knows where. Tsuna sighed happily, and relieved as Reborn pops in the room.

"Ciaossu." I blinked. What was he going to say now? "You guys should be heading home," he said, as he motioned to Yamamoto, Gokudera and I.

"B-but Reborn-San! I must be with the Juudiame as it is the duty of the right-hand man!" Gokudera protested. I stifled a giggle. I didn't expect to hear the word 'duty' come from his mouth. He shot me a dirty look. Reborn shook his head, and Gokudera frowned. "If that's what Reborn-San wants, then I'll head home. Good bye Juudiame! Sleep tight!" He headed out the door, and I pulled Yamamoto up.

"Let's GOOOOOOOO!" I say enthusiastically. Yamamoto grins, and grabs my hand. "Bye Tuna-chan, Reborn-San!" Yamamoto says goodbye as well and he leads me out the door. I get my hand out of his and jump on his back. "Piggy back ride!" I yell. He chuckles and complies as he uses his hands to keep my legs in place. I wrap my arms around his neck, careful not to choke him. I inhale his scent which smells like sushi, surprisingly. "ONWARD MY TRUSTY STEED!" He laughs and runs making me almost fall off him from the sudden rush.

Once we reached his house, I hopped off his back. "That was fun, ne Chibisu-chan?" he remarked. I nod my head happily, and I realize that he was really, really tall. Yamamoto seemed to notice and laughed merrily. I start to sulk, and he uses his hand to measure himself. "Ne, Chibisu-chan, how tall are you?"

I mutter something, as he laughs. "Seriously! I can't hear you!"

"153 cm..." (**A/N: Approximately 5 feet. That's how tall I am. TT^TT**) He laughs and slaps my back. I glare at him playfully, "And how tall are you!"

"177 cm!" (**A/N: Approximately 5ft9.**) He seems to take notice of my face which was filled with despair. "Don't worry, drink some milk! That'll help you get taller!" I whine saying things like, "That'll take too long," and "WHY MUST YOU BE SO TALL?" He laughs and ruffles my hair. He takes the key out of his pocket and opens the door.

"Ne, old man! We're home!" I went to the couch immediately and began sulking. He blinked, and laughed.

"Don't laugh at my despair," I muttered into the pillow.

"I'm not laughing at you! I'm laughing with you!" I turned and glared at him.

"Does it look like I'm laughing?" He blinked, laughed uncertainly, and slowly backed away, letting me soak in my shortness. "WAHH! I BET EVEN MY TUNA-CHAN IS TALLER THAN ME!" (**A/N: he is in fact. he is taller than her by one inch. so that means he's taller than _me_ by one inch. *goes to sulk with Chibisu* "WHY MUST THE WORLD BE SO CRUEL?"**)

* * *

><p>I guess I must've fallen asleep on the couch, because the next thing I know, it's morning. Great. Realizing that I didn't brush my teeth, I gasped in horror and rushed upstairs to the bathroom and locked the door. I brushed my teeth twice, hopefully making up for yesterday. I unlocked the door and headed into Yamamoto's room. "YAMAMOTO!" I yelled, "WAKE UP!" He looked at me groggily, then at the clock, then back at me.<p>

"Okay... just hold on." he fell back asleep. I twitched. I shook him angrily. He opens up an eye. "You do realize it's five in the morning right?" I take a peek at the clock, and I see that he's right. I go back to sulking in my corner. "Ne, it's okay," he tells me. "Just go back to sleep."

"I can't go back to sleep once I've waken up," I tell him. He shrugs, clearly too sleepy to be of any help. Nonetheless, I head downstairs and grabbed my uniform from my bag. I take it, head back upstairs, into the bathroom, and prepared a shower. After soaping, and whatnot, I stepped out of the shower. I grabbed the uniform and observed it. Yamamoto had explained the uniform situation to me during class.

The school had two separate uniforms; summer and winter. Since I came in Spring (**A/N: this is kind of complicated... I'll have a thorough explanation at the end. Sorry! I was sorta confused about the uniform situation, and I did research on it. I filled in the little gaps and whatnot. **) then I have to wear the ugly uniform. It consisted of a yellow blazer that was draped over a white dress shirt, and a blue skirt that showed a lot of leg. I slipped the uniform on and tied my hair back with a light blue ribbon.

I got out of the bathroom and looked at the clock near the staircase. _5:30_. Great, I still have bunches of time. I went into the kitchen and made myself a bento, not want a repeat of yesterday. I stuffed whatever I found fit, apple slices, several chocolate bars, and other healthy things to balance out the chocolate bars. I grabbed a juice pouch and stuffed that and the bento inside my bag. I then proceeded to leave a note saying that I had left for school early.

I exited out of the house and went along my merrily way. If that makes sense. Sadly, I forgot that I had a really bad sense of direction and I was soon lost. I don't know where I ended up. "NOOOO! WHY DID I LEAVE THE HOUSE WHEN I DON'T KNOW WHERE THE SCHOOL IS?" I slumped down to the wall next to me. Great. I flipped my phone open. _5:45. _

"Ne, no use standing around. Let's get lost some more," I said to no one in particular. The sun was already up, but it wasn't that far up in the sky yet.

"Herbivore," I hear a voice say. I shudder. There's only one guy who says that. I turn around slowly. "What are you doing this time of day?"

"No reason," I reply. I don't want him to find out I got lost. More importantly, HOW DID I WIND UP IN HIS NEIGHBORHOOD! He shrugs and walks away. Realizing that he must be heading to school since he was wearing his own uniform similar to mine, I followed him. "Ne, Kyo-kun," I say, still saying his nickname. Whether to piss him off, or I just simply liked the name, NO ONE WILL KNOW. Well, except me. "You're heading to school right?" I asked.

"Obviously," he retored. Ouch. Sarcasm. He takes a look at me. "I see you're finally wearing the uniform I gave you." I grin. "However, I'm still going to bite you to death," he says as he slides his tonfas out.

"W-what?" I say in shock. "But I'm wearing my uniform today!"

"Where's the red bow?" I blink. My uniform was completely devoid of a red bow tie. I start backing away slowly.

"B-but you didn't give me a bow!" I tell him.

"Exactly." THAT LITTLE BASTARD! HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE JUST SO HE COULD BITE ME TO DEATH! I start running away and he starts to chase after me. I squeak, and grab a metal pole near a trashcan. One man's trash is another man's treasure. Well in this case, woman. I skid to a stop and stop his blows with the pole. I push him back with the pole where I then use the pole to hit him in the stomach. Like I expected he managed to dodge and disappear behind me. I quickly swerve around and using the pole, I took a running start as he backs up and I hit the pole onto the ground bringing me up. (**A/N: Like pole vaulting in the Olympics...?**) I get ready to slam my foot into his chest, but he deflects my kick with his tonfa. I acted quickly, and I thrust the pole into his back. It makes contact and he stumbles, making me lose balance on the tonfa. I slip, and fall on him.

"Itai, itai, itai, itai, itai!" I say as I grab my ankle. Hibari pushes me off, as I was sitting on him. "Sorry, Kyo-kun," I say. I sit on the ground, holding my ankle painfully.

"What happened to your ankle?" he asked, however no concern present in his voice.

"I think I sprained it when I fell," I say as I toss the metal pole onto the ground. He starts to walk off, and I try to get up. I grab the pole, and I limp towards him. "Aren't you going to continue biting me to death? Kyo-kun! Uhmf!" He stops abruptly as I crash into him and fall. Again.

"I have no interest in fighting injured people like you," he replied coolly. He started walking again.

"W-wait!" I yell. He stops and turns around. I put on my best pleading face. "C-could you help me go to school? Please?" He makes a noise before lowering down.

"Get on," he says. I squeal happily as I get on his back. "You owe me, herbivore." I nod, as I wrap my arms around his neck. He holds my legs and starts to stand up. "How much do you weigh? You're extremely light."

"I only weigh 43 kg..." (**Approximately 95 pounds.**) I mutter as I snuggle into his neck. "I'll bite you to death!" I giggle as I pretend to be a vampire. I open my mouth and almost clamp down on his neck.

"Do it, and I'll bite you to death." I stop, and continue snuggling into his neck.

"You're really warm," I mutter. I press my hand to his face, and ask, "Is my hand cold?" He scowls.

"Don't touch my face," he says.

"But is it cold?" I press on. "Your face is warm Kyo-kun."

"Your hands are cold," he replies grudgingly. I take my hand off his face and entangle it in his hair.

"Ne, Kyo-kun," I ask, "can you give me the red bow tie when we get into school?" He doesn't reply and I frown. I take my hand out of his hair and poke his cheek repeatedly. "C'mon Kyo-kun. Answer meeeeee!" I whine. He grunts, and I take that as a yes. We reach the gates of the school and drops me onto the ground. "Itai!" I say. He takes out a key and opens the gate. "W-wait!" I yell out. "K-Kyo-kun!"

I struggle to get up, and as I hop on one foot, I glomp Hibari. "Get off."

"Never!~" I say. He whips out his tonfas, and I let go. He glares at me one last time before walking away. "What about my ankle?" I yell to him. "It's your fault that I sprained it!"

"I carried you to school," he replied, "that should pay off whatever "fault" I did to you." I frowned and kept yelling Hibari's name until he got frustrated, hit me on the head with a tonfa, and proceeded to carry me on his back. Again!~ He carries me to what seems to be the nurse's office. He opens the door and drops me on the bed. Very roughly, I might add. "Where's the doctor?" he grumbled, as he stalked off.

I stay on the bed, swinging my good leg back and forth while waiting for Hibari. He comes back a few minutes later, dragging a man that seemed to be in his mid-thirties. "What do you want Hibari?" he yells. "I don't trea-" he stops when he sees me. "Helloooooo there." I frown as he grabs my hand and attempt to plant kisses on it. I was about to hit him with my fist, but Hibari beat me to it.

"Disrupting the peace of Namimori is against the rules, and for that, I will bite you to death," he growled.

"Ne, ne, Kyo-kun, don't beat him up!" I tell him. "Yet," I added angrily. "He still needs to help my ankle," I say while pointing at it. He grunts, and looks the other way, and I grin, satisfied. The doctor person takes a look at my ankle which was beginning to swell up.

"Hm... It looks like you sprained your ankle," he said. I had to bite my tongue so I didn't say something very rude. After all, he is treating my ankle. "I'll go get some ice, stay here." The urge to be a smart ass is tempting me once again.

He goes and rummages through the fridge, taking out a bag of ice. He places it on my ankle, and motions for me to hold it. I hold it, and he grabs some duck tape and rips a piece off, taping the bag to my ankle. "There, that should stop the swelling," he remarked.

"How am I suppose to walk?"

"Easy solution; don't. You should stay off your leg for the next three days or so. Or less if it feels fine. And take the ice off when twenty minutes past. Oh and put the ice back on after forty five minutes. Keep your leg elevated, and whatnot."

"Where am I suppose to stay?"

"Yeesh, you sure ask a lot of questions. I don't know, stay in the office," he suggested, and then he leaned near my ear and whispered, "or you can stay here." A tonfa was placed upon his head- hard I might add, not soft- and he fell to the ground. Hibari grunted, and stepped over him.

"You're coming to the reception room." I squeaked as he carried me bridal style. I used my hands to keep my skirt from flopping. The trip was short and he opened the door using a key. He placed me on the soft velvety couch, and went behind his desk and sat. I placed my ankle on the armrest of the couch and frowned.

"I'm bored."

"Go do something," he said as he started signing papers.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No."

"Please?"

"...No."

"Pretty please?"

"I said no."

"Why are you being a meanie pants?"

"Is that suppose to be an insult?"

"If you want it to be, then yes." He then promptly threw his tonfa at me and it hit me on the head. Even though that hurt, I now had something to do. I grinned as I held the steel tonfa in my hand. "Oh ho ho! I am Kyoya Hibari! Fear me!" He twitched and tried to ignore me. "BOW DOWN TO ME CIVILIAN!" I yelled while pointing at Hibari with his tonfa.

He then got of out of his seat, grabbed the tonfa out of my head, then hit me with it, sliding back to who knows where and headed back to his seat. I clutched my head. "Itai... You know Kyo-kun, if you keep hitting me like that, I can get a concussion." He smirked, and I had a feeling that this was going to be a looooooong day. Great.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: well that's that for that chapter. Just a filler. I guess. I'll be going along the little anime plot now, not the manga... So you guys won't get to meet this "Naito Longchamp" I've been seeing around. Sorry! I just didn't read the anime, so I have no idea who he is.**

**So if you guys didn't get the uniform situation, Namichu has two uniforms. One for summer, and one for winter. Basically they wear one type of uniform for spring and summer, and another uniform for fall and winter. Get the program so far? Anyway, I didn't know whether the yellow one was for the summer, or for the winter. So I just made that for summer. **

**On that note, Chibisu's birthday is on October Sixth, so she's thirteen. Unfortunately, she likes to say she's one year older than she is, so she isn't fourteen like she said to Tetsuya, (Tetsuya: You lied to me? Chibisu: What? I didn't say anything.) And Hibari Kyoya is sixteen.**

**Chibisu: AGE IS BUT A NUMBER!**

**So thanks for reading and whatnot. The plot will start rolling from here :) starting with the daily life arc first of course. Gotta get Chibisu acquainted with everyone first before we move on to the good stuff. Gracias, and review please!**


	8. Another Injury Yet Again

Lost** Canvas; thanks so very much :)**

**HiBiRdEpIc; really? That's so cool! And I'm updating as fast as I can.(:**

**Thanks to Hopelesslyhope, xXBloodyIllusionXx, Inoue Orihime15, Lost Canvas, Musica Masaharu, Dark Angel Arise,** **April Marciano for favorite and/or subscribing to my story; Dangerous, which was previously known as Who is My Mr. Right? Who knew changing the name of my poorly decided story would attract so many people haha. I'm think of making a new 18OC fic as well with the name Bruises and Bitemarks. It's a name of a song, and I think it fits Hibari so well. Haha.**

**Sorry I couldn't update faster. I know a lot of people use this excuse, but it's school. And I just went through a break up. Did I mention my birthday is on March 1st? You know if you wanna do something for me... You can(; haha. Anyway, thanks for sticking with this sad, sad, sad story. Not that proud of it but oh well.**

* * *

><p>After begging for a long time, Hibari finally agreed to let me skip first period. Although, not without a hard thump on my head. Yamamoto and the others must be worried about me if I don't show up for first period. Oh well. They can go suck it. My ankle hurts and I'm not walking anywhere. "Ne, Kyo-kun," I said, "when's your birthday?"<p>

There was a few pauses of silence before he answers. "It's none of your concern," he told me. I frowned, my head still on the couch's arm rest. I sit up slowly, careful not to hit my ankle on anything.

"Why not? I'll let you know mine," I said, trying to bribe him. Although it probably wouldn't help.

"I have no need of knowing a herbivore's birthday such as yourself."

Pretending I didn't hear this, I happily chirp out, "It's on October Sixth!" He glares as me and resumed his paper work. "You better get me a present," I tell him, "or I'll hurt you! Just kidding."

I yawned, and suddenly felt really sleepy. I guess waking up at five o'clock was not such a good idea. But if I slept on this couch, Hibari could toss me out the window. And no one wants to see me flat as a pancake. With blood splattered all over the place. I took the ice pack off my leg, deciding it was twenty minutes. "Kyo-kun, can I have a blanket?" He didn't reply, so I assume he didn't hear me. "Kyo-kun! Kyo-kun, do you hear me? Kyo-kun!"

"What?" he says angrily.

"Can I have a blanket?" I ask again. Yet not another reply. I sighed, deciding I would get it myself. I assume it would be in a room. With a door. I get up, careful not to put weight on my foot. I hop over to the door which I assume was a closet. I opened the door, holding onto the doorknob, leaning all my weight on it. "Now if I was a blanket, where would I be?" I muttered.

I finally found it under several different white shirts. "Kyo-kun, why do you have extra shirts?"

"In case I get sloppy," he replied. I leave it at that, not wanting to get into details. I grabbed the blanket which was nice and soft, and closed the door. I hopped back to the couch and landed on it. I pulled the banklet over me and started to get comfortable. I yawn, and gently close my eyes, extremely tired. That didn't mean I slept though.

I regulate my breathing, hopefully fooling Hibari that I was sleeping. I hear the soft sound of a pen gliding across paper. I imagine his fancy signature on the paper, and I sigh. My handwriting was nice and pretty, but my cursive was... outrageous, to say the least. You couldn't read anything. My cursive would put kindergartners to shame.

I hear a subtle knock on the door, and I hear the pen being placed down on the table. "Come in," his deep voice said. I hear a small click, and I cursed mentally. If the door made that loud of a sound, I can't sneak in here and sleep peacefully! You know, when Hibari's out on his wild rampage.

"Hibari-San," I hear Tetsuya say, "I have the reports. Do you want them now?" There was slight shuffling and I assume Hibari nodded briefly, and Tetsuya walking over to hand him the report. "Why is Chibisu-San sleeping on the couch...?" he asked.

"You know this herbivore?" he asked gruffly.

"Y-Yes I do, Hibari-San." The atmosphere suddenly got colder. Strange. I didn't know Hibari had an A/C.

"For associating yourself with this weak herbivore, I will bite you to death," I hear him say roughly. The muffled sound of wheels rolling over carpet made me nervous. RUN TETSUYA, RUN! I hear painful sounds of metal contacting skin and mentally winced. Why would he stand there and endure the punishment? Unless... they were in a secret relationship with each other and Tetsuya is the uke and Hibari is the seme!

"Get out of here before I bite you to death again for crowding," Hibari said, as I internally cringed. Hibari is so cruel! Sadist bastard.

"Y-Yes, Hibari-San." I hear brisk footsteps fading away. I see a shadow loom over me, and I hope he hasn't figured out that I was faking. He prodded my side with his tonfa repeatedly and I had to resist the urge to laugh, which was very hard by the way since I am EXTREMELY ticklish.

Sadly, I fail and burst out laughing. I see the prefect raise an eyebrow. "Did that amuse you herbivore?" he asked, his tonfa at his side. I stop laughing, and shake my head.

"No," I reply, hesitant to tell him why I was laughing. He already knew one of my weakness, he didn't need the advantage of knowing another one of my weaknesses.

"Then what is so funny that you were laughing? Do I need to bite you to death?" he threatened. I shake my head furiously, and he has a strange glint in his eye and starts prodding my side again. I bite my lip, trying not to laugh. I take hold of his tonfa and try to wrench it from his hand. He smirks. "So you're ticklish as well?"

"N-No."

"Are you sure?"

"Maybe." I pull the blanket over my head. "Go away," I tell him. I feel him grab my waist and haul me over my shoulder. "H-Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" I yell. He scoffs, and he holds me tighter. I sigh, deciding it was futile to struggle. I notice his sleek black jacket that has the "Disciplinary Committee" armband on it attached with a safety pin. I grinned. I carefully unhook the safety pin and take it off the jacket.

I snicker when he does nothing to "discipline" me. I hold it in my fist, waiting very impatiently for him to let go. "Where are you taking me?" I ask.

"To the infirmary." I cringe. Why am I going to that pervy doctor?

"Why?"

"To see if he can give me something to knock you out," he informed me. I know I'm going to regret this, but I really don't want to visit that doctor again.

"Can't you just knock me out with your tonfas?" It seemed like he started to think about this and he drops me on the ground. He takes out his tonfas, dangerously glinting in the sunlight. This is strangely reminding me of a movie I saw. I start to crawl away and I saw something shiny on the ground. "Ne, Kyo-kun, someone dropped an earring," I say, picking it up to show him.

He walks towards me, and I clutch the armband tighter, hiding it behind my back while handing him the earring with the other hand. He snatches it from my grasp and observes it. "I have no use for this," he said and tosses it behind him. I slowly stand up, using the wall as support and limp towards a classroom, still carefully hiding the armband with the blanket.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asks me.

"To class?" He scoffs and rushes towards me with his tonfas. I gulp and duck at the last second and his tonfa touches some blades of my hair. With the other tonfa, he slams it into my rib cage. Well that's another injury that I can add to my list. Why didn't I just wait for Yamamoto? I fall on my butt and he swings his tonfa to hit my hand and I block it with my left arm. I hear a deafening crack and I cringe. That was my dominant hand. And it's broken. Lovely.

He smirks. He is clearly enjoying my pained expression. He starts swinging his tonfa again and I roll out of the way, hitting a wall. I see the armband still with the blanket I left when I had to avoid his attack. I quickly look away so he wouldn't follow my gaze. Using the window ledge, I shakily stand up. I wish I had a weapon. I'd have to ask Reborn if I could have a lizard thing like that.

"Oh? The herbivore is going to fight?" He smirks. "I'll have fun biting you to death." I shiver, this guy is getting super creepy. Even if he is super hot.

"Eto..." I stammer, "not really... I was just going to use the... bathroom." He raises an eyebrow and I shrug. "Don't blame me, blame my bladder." Of course, I didn't _have _to use the bathroom. It's just an excuse. I hope he doesn't realize this... He rolls his eyes before coming at me with lighting speed and slams it into my left shoulder. Does he have to keep attacking my dominant side?

"I don't believe you," he says. I cringe at the pain. He clearly is a very intelligent person. I hear a mechanical sound to my left and Hibari turns his attention to the wall- thank goodness- and I slowly limp away to the infirmary.

"Hold it right there," I hear a squeaky voice say. I groan, and turn around. "Ciaossu Hibari, Chibisu." I roll my eyes.

"Infant... do you wish to fight?" Hibari asks, and I inch away from him. He's so bloodthirsty. Reborn shakes his head, and looks at me clutching my arm. I turn around, needing to get to the infirmary to treat my arm. Something that has the weight of a baby hippo hit my back and I went crashing down onto the floor, the breath knocked out of my lungs.

"R-Reborn-San! W-What did you do that for?" I yelled.

"Nothing, I just like hitting you." I scowled at him, and he smirked.

"What are you here for then?" I say, wanting him to leave as soon as possible.

"Oh, I just wanted to talk to Hibari. Get to the infirmary Chibisu." I glare at Reborn and Hibari. They just love to inflict pain on me. Reborn hops off of me and onto the window sill where Hibari and he starts casually strolling down the halls, none of them bothering to help me up.

"Thanks," I mutter angrily. I limp towards the infirmary, readying myself for the pervy doctor. I reached his room and I knocked gingerly on the door. The door opens, and his face brightens up.

"Ah! Did you come back for me?" I twitched and slammed my fist on his cheek. He slumps to the floor muttering to himself. I limp to a chair and sit down, waiting for him to get up and treat me so I could get out of here. "What seems to be the problem miss?"

"My arm," I tell him, flopping it around. "It's broken." He takes it in his hand and presses gently. I wince, and he nods thoughtfully. He does an x-ray of my arm and shows me the result.

"Well, you seemed to have fractured your arm." He gives me a quizzical look. "Now how did a pretty girl like you do that?" I grimaced. "Anyway, I'll need to put a cast on your arm. Don't worry! I'll arrange your arm to grow properly and then I'll put the cast on it!"

"Touch me anywhere else than my arm, and I'll make sure you won't be able to walk. For a month. Or two." I threatened. He frowned, then smiled drunkenly.

"Feisty! I like girls feisty." I twitched. "Now I'll just knock you out. But before that, which color would you like?" He hands me a color palette and I pointed to the color blue. He nods. "Since it wasn't too bad, I don't need to snap it back in place, so I'm just going to put on the cast." After twenty minutes or so, he sends me off with a cast and some medicine that was going to help me heal faster.

I hold the pill bottle in my hand, eyeing the container. Should I trust it? What harm can it do? I pop open the cap and take out a capsule. Nearing the water fountain, I place it in my mouth, and take a drink from the fountain. I swallow, and I start to wonder around aimlessly.

"I'm so bored," I say, swinging my good arm around. Eventually, I found the room where Hibari kept me in and I frowned. What if the evil Hibari was in there? Oh well. I swung the door open, finding the desk devoid of the sadistic person. Speaking of him, that reminds me. Where did his little armband go? I shrug and sit on his swirly chair.

I see the large stacks of paper on his desk. Being the little nice person I am, I decide sign it for him. I took a look at his little neat signature and try to forge it on the document. Once I was finished, I took a look and hung my head in shame. You could hardly even read the signature. I dropped the pen, and walked back to the couch, letting my poor little ankle rest.

* * *

><p>School had finally ended and I gladly skipped all of my classes. Sadly, being the nice person he is, Yamamoto brought me all of my homework. And yes. Hibari did punish me for trying to forge his signature and which is why I had a slight concussion. Yamamoto was helpful enough to carry me to Tsuna's house on his back. Such a nice friend. Naive, but a nice friend.<p>

"Ne, Chibisu-chan," he said, "how did you manage to break your arm and sprain your little frail ankle?" I blink, unsure of what to say to him.

"I fell down the steps?"

"Oh haha! You should really be more careful, Chibisu-chan!" I giggle. The fool actually believed it! The pill bottle was safely tucked into Yamamoto's pocket, and I had to take one more at dinner time. I think it was actually working, since my ankle didn't hurt too bad when I walked on it.

Tsuna had gone home ahead of us with Gokudera, saying that he had to do homework early or something. Eventually we made it to his house, and we noticed several men clad in black suits. Yamamoto casually walked up the steps and the men gave him glares. Either he brushed them off, or he didn't seem to notice. Probably the latter. He pressed the door bell and someone opened the door.

It was a female with lilac colored hair with a tattoo on her arm that was shaped like a scorpion. "You must be Tsuna's friend," she said, referring to me. I nod my head, and she motions for Yamamoto to enter. "I'm Bianchi."

"I'm Chibisu." She smiles at me, and I hear a loud voice.

"LAMBO-SAN IS HERE!" I cringe. "Eh? Who's that on Yamamoto's back? Oh? Did you bring me a new slave?" he questions. I twitched, glaring at the little... cow child? Yes, he was dressed in a cow suit and he had hair that covered all of his face, including his chin. He had horns protruding his hairdo and bright green eyes.

"Haha! Lambo, this is Chibisu-chan." Lambo promptly stuck his finger in his nose, quickly uninterested.

"Lambo! Don't be rude!" I hear a tiny voice say. A baby that was the same height as Lambo appeared. She had an egg shaped head that was quite large for her tiny body and a long-ish braid that came from her head. She wore a small red shirt with black pants. She turns to me, and smiles. "I-Pin," she says motioning to her.

"I'm Chibisu," I tell her. She nods her head and Lambo runs off. She gives me a brief smile before following. "Lambo! Wait up!" Yamamoto laughs cheerfully, and Bianchi waves at us and leaves. Yamamoto grins and carries me up the steps.

We stop at Tsuna's door and "No-Good Tsuna" was still written on it, but it was faded. We opened the door to find Tsuna, Reborn and an unknown man. He was looked like a foreigner. He had blond hair that more or less went past his chin.

"A-Ah! Yamamoto, Chibisu! What are you guys doing here?" Tsuna asks.

"We're just visiting," I explain. "I didn't see any of you guys today at school." Tsuna smiles meekly before glancing at my arm. "Oh that. I-"

"She fell down the steps," Yamamoto interrupted. "She's so clumsy haha!" Tsuna gives me a skeptical look. "Eh? Who's he, Tsuna?"

"Oh," the person said. He stands up, offering his hand. "I'm Dino Cavallone. Tsuna's older brother. Well, in the mafia sense at least." I take his hand and shake it. He smiles at me.

"I'm Chibisu! And this here, is my little friend Yamamoto!~" I introduced. We sit down and just talk. But through all the conversations, Reborn kept giving me smirks like he knew something, and I didn't. What is the little arcobaleno up to now?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY! I know it took really long to get this out... :/ sorry. I mean, the big state tests are coming up, I signed up for softball and I don't get home till five, then I gotta do homework and all that jazz. i really only have time on the weekend.**

**dont worry. i have like the arcs all planned out. AND IT'S GETTIN JUICY. [; heehee. anyway, review & fav. **


	9. Disciplinary Committee?

**A/N: hello, hello :) I'm here with a new chapter, and I'm writing this when I should be sleeping. I'm going to die from lack of sleep you guys. Oh well, haha. Do you guys honestly, truly think that this story is good? **

**HiBiRdEpIc; ah yeah, but I can't help but feel that I'm making you guys disappointed and frustrated if I don't update, cause I know if I'm reading a story, I get kinda frustrated that they didn't update. And you're welcome haha. I appreciate my readers, so I take the time to reply to them and whatnot. I'm surprised I haven't encountered any haters yet. **

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; I know, I'm shorter than Dame-Tsuna as well. oh well, my tuna is just flippin adorable, so it's cool. Haha. I'm taller than Chrome by an inch. And so is my character. Ha. We're the same height. Lololol. And thanks for the info about the uniforms :) I read in a post that the darker color of the Namimori Uniform was for winter since dark colors attract sunlight and the lighter color of the uniform for summer since light colors reflect sunlight. And I guess it made sense since I sorta remember them wearing that kind of a darker color uniform when they had the snowball fight. Or something like that. And thanks so much (:**

**Thanks to AWE-some-NESS-bLaH, BooDude, xxYuunaxx, Kesshin15, xXSakura-Hime-samaXx**** for favoriting my story &/or subscribing :)**

* * *

><p>After we were done talking, Mama offered Yamamoto and I dinner but we declined. "Old man must be worried about us," Yamamoto said.<p>

"Oh," Mama said, dejectedly, and then she brightened up, "but you will come to eat another time, right?" I nod my head enthusiastically.

"I want to try Mama's infamous cooking!" I told her. She giggled, blushing slightly before brushing the comment away.

"Oh, please, don't flatter me!"

"You're too modest," Reborn piped up. "Your cooking is very delicious."

"Oh thank you Reborn-chan," she gushed. Reborn smiled at her, and I giggled. Yamamoto waves goodbye, but I stop him.

"Could I get a glass of water?" I ask him. He nods, and runs downstairs. I take out the pill bottle and drop a pill onto my hand. Tsuna and Dino look at it curiously. "Shamal gave me it. He told me it was suppose to heal me faster."

"S-Shamal?" Tsuna asks. "He treated you?"

I nod, "Yeah. Hibari carried me there." Tsuna flinched when hearing the prefect's name. He paled, and shook his head rapidly.

"H-Hibari-San c-carried you? N-No way!"

"Way. It was quite relaxing."

"Who's Hibari?" Dino asked.

"That's right, Dino never met Hibari-San yet," Tsuna announced. Reborn whispered a few words into Dino's ear and he nods. I raise my eyebrow in question, but I shrug it off. Yamamoto enters the room holding a small glass of water and he hands it to me. I thank him before slipping the pill into my mouth and swallowing it.

"Thank you Yamamoto," I say. He grins and lowers himself so I could climb on his back. "Well, we're off. Yamamoto's daddy is going to be worried." I place my arms around his neck and he stands up, carrying my legs.

"Bye," Dino said. "It was nice meeting you!"

"Right back at you!" I tell him.

"Bye Yamamoto, Chibisu," Tsuna said. He waves good bye and I return it. Reborn smirks, and I frown. Nothing ever good comes from him.

"Well, we're off! Bye everyone!" Yamamoto says cheerfully. He waves and begins to carry me down and out of his house, the men in black letting us through. They tipped their hats off at us, and I smile. I lean my head down on Yamamoto's shoulder.

"What's the mafia?" I asked him, remembering the first day when I met them. When Reborn had mentioned it, Tsuna got all flustered. Yamamoto laughed airily.

"Oh, it's this game where we roleplay and pretend we're mafiosos. We're part of Tsuna's family. Vongola, or something like that. It's pretty fun actually!" Yamamoto laughs again, and I can't help but laugh with him, but I have this uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach. Is it really a game?

"That sounds fun!" I tell him. "Who else is in it?"

"Well, so far, Tsuna, Gokudera, and I are in it. And you too, I think," he explains. "The kid's toys are pretty cool too. Man I wish I had toys like that when I was his age." And this is where I question if it was the right thing to ask him about the mafia.

Once we reach home, he reaches into his front pocket and fishes for his key. Grinning, he brings it out and presses it into the lock. "Turn... and open," he says while opening the door. He takes the key out and heads inside.

"Yamamoto, Chibisu, is that you?" he asks.

"Yeah, it's us. Could we have dinner?" Yamamoto asks.

"In a minute, I was just finishing making it. Go upstairs and get changed," Tsuyoshi told us. Yamamoto lets go of me, and looks at me worried.

"Can you walk?" I test my ankle out gingerly before nodding.

"I think so," I say. He nods and walks upstairs, pausing every few seconds to check on me. I take small steps towards the staircase. I carefully walk up it, holding onto the railing. When I finally reach the top step, I smile happily.

"Good job Chibisu!" I hear Yamamoto say. I stick a thumbs up in his general direction before heading to my room. I strip of all my clothes and toss it in the hamper. I slip on a light blue shorts and a white tanktop.

Grabbing my hamper, I placed it outside my door, where I would take it to do laundry later. Opening my backpack, I grab the uniform that was left at Tsuna's house that was given to me when I got there. I place it neatly on the desk, and limped downstairs.

"Is dinner ready yet?" I asked. Tsuyoshi nods his head and I squeal happily. He places my plate of food down on my table and what I assume to be Yamamoto's was across from me. "Aren't you going to eat?"

"No, I already ate, thanks." I nod my head before taking a good long sniff at my dish. It was fried fish with rice, and it smelled good. Yamamoto comes bounding down the steps,making his seat across from me.

"Itadakimasu!" we both said, happily munching away. Fighting Hibari is tiring, you know! That and of course breaking my dominant hand. It wasn't that bad though, since I eat with my right hand. I quickly finish my food and carry my plate to the kitchen where I place it into the dish washer.

"How do I use this...?" I hear someone laugh behind me and I turn around, puffing my cheeks out.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you," Tsuyoshi offered. I thanked him and I went upstairs. I grabbed my hamper and dumped it into the washer in the room several doors down from my own room. I carefully placed my hamper next to the washing machine.

"Ne, Chibisu-chan," Yamamoto calls as I walk out of the room. I wave.

"What is it Yamamoto?"

"Are you going to sleep already?"

"Yeah," I tell him. "I'm kind of tired. What about you?"

"I think I'll stay up a little longer," he replies. "Tell me if you need anything." I nod my head, and head to my room. I open the door, and jump on my bed, careful not to hit my arm. I smile happily to myself. This was a nice day. Minus all the violence. Which... pretty much takes away my whole day. Yup, a nice day!

* * *

><p><em>"C'mon girlie. Whatcha gonna do?" a voice taunted me. This time only one man cornered me. He was big and burly. What did he want with me? "Whoere's your flame? Show me the rare flame." Flame? What was he talking about?<em>

_"I-I don't know what you mean," I stammered. My voice seemed like it was only six years old. I walked backwards into a tree. My hands fumbled to grip the bark, wanting a steady thing I could hold. He walked closer to me, his eyes glinting evilly._

_"I'm starting to wonder if you're really the real deal." I balled my fists. Tears were threatening to spill from my eyes. Who was the guy? "But, if the boss wants it, then the boss wants it. He doesn't your family to help the Vongola."_

_Vongola? _

_"S-Sir," I hiccuped, "w-what are you talking a-about?"_

_He sneered. "They didn't tell you?" I shake my head. "Pity. You're going to die without ever knowing why. Oh well, not my problem." He grabbed me by my hair and leaned down to look at me. He tauntingly traced my jawline with his finger. "Shame, I would've liked to see how much you've grown."_

_"Y-You could if you let me g-go," I squeaked. He tapped his chin with his finger teasingly before smirking._

_"Can't. Direct orders to kill you. You see, I'm an assassinator. One of the very best. I've been hired to kill you. I was disguised as your babysitter you see. To analyze you, to study you. I never fail. I _will_ find you if you try to run away. I won't stop until I kill you."_

_I gulp. He gives my hair one hard tug, and I'm clutching at my head. He gives it several more tugs, and at this point, tears are flowing from my cheeks. He takes out several knifes and lodges them into the trees slowly, deliberately showing me each blade._

_"Now... which one would be the best to use for you?" he mused outloud. He took the one with a double edged blade and it was extremely sharp. He carefully pricked my neck. A small scarlet dot emerged from the wound. I whimpered._

_Just then, several bullets come and hit the bark near the serrated knifes. He cursed out loud. He pulled his blades out, and placed them back in his coat. He reached for a gun and pulled it out. I feel the cold metal pressed against my skin. _

_Several people that were sorely reconizable stopped in front of me. They all donned guns and they were all aimed at the man standing besides me. A woman that had long blond hair that looked about to be in her mid-twenties shot something that strangely looked like a needle. It lodged itself in his hand and he dropped the gun. A man rushed towards my side, but I blacked out._

* * *

><p>I woke up in a cold sweat. I wiped my palms on my blanket and I looked at the clock. 6:10. I decided to get my butt out of bed and lugged my body to the bathroom. I licked my dry lips and placed my hands on the mirror. My skin was pale, and my hair was like a rat's nest. I turned on the faucet and splashed water on my face. I absolutely hate nightmares. Especially one that seemed so real.<p>

I turned the faucet off, and went back to my room, grabbing my spare uniform. I went back into the bathroom and prepared a shower. I stripped off my clothes and stepped inside the hot water. I did all my healthy things and whatnot and stopped the faucet, and stepped outside. I wrapped my soft white towel around myself and yanked a brush through my hair.

I left it down the way it was and I brushed my teeth. Afterwards, I changed into my uniform, and tossed my pajamas in the hamper in my room. I realize that my ankle felt a lot better, but I took another pill for my arm, which was also feeling totes better. Ha. Totes.

I headed downstairs, scrawling a note that said I left for school early again. I carefully made my bento with rice and whatnot, and a juice pouch and stuffed it in my bag. I slipped on my shoes and exited the door. I sighed. I needed to get a weapon if I was going to survive another fight with the skylark.

Maybe I could steal Leon for a little while...

"Ciaossu," that little devil baby said as a mechanical whirring sound blared. He appeared from the ground in front of me, and I wondered if I could use that to my advantage.

"Hi Reborn-San!" I chirped. I had to get on his good side.

"Save it," he said. I hate how he can read me like a book. "That, and I can read your mind." I twitched. My privacy is being invaded! "Maybe, maybe not."

"Stop that!" I yelled. He smirked. Something tells me he wasn't going to stop.

"No I will not," he said. I counted to ten to prevent myself from getting more injuries. "Anyway," he began, "did you have any nightmares lately?"

I tensed slightly, and I clenched my fists. Reborn's face turned serious, and I nod my head. "Just this morning actually," I told him. He had an impassive face making it hard for me to tell what he was thinking. I was usually good at reading people's emotions. With the exception of Reborn and maybe Hibari.

"Do you mind telling me what it was about?" he asked. "And I'm not asking, I'm telling you to." I frown, and tug at my bag nervously.

"I-I have to get to school." Leon crawled onto his hand and transformed into a gun. He pointed it at my head. I shuddered involuntarily. "Well, I guess I can spare a few minutes." He smirked and tilted his fedora. Leon turned back into his lizard form thing, and crawled back onto the hat.

"So begin."

"Well, I was in this forest again. There was only one guy near me though instead of a whole bunch. He said something about a flame and Vongola or whatever. I didn't really understand, but I've heard of Vongola from Yamamoto. He had several knifes and before he could kill me, some bullets had hit the bark of a tree. There was some people who looked strangely familiar and and had guns. A blond woman shot something at the man and I blacked out."

He frowns. I tug at the strap of my backpack, and bite my lip anxiously. "Okay," he says finally. "Go to school." I nod, and the floor opens up and swallows him whole. I blinked. I started my walk to school again, and in about five minutes I made it there. As soon as I got to the gate, I saw Hibari there.

Then, I mentally cursed at myself for forgetting to ask Reborn for a weapon. I'm not late, am I? I checked my phone. 6:45. I'm not late. So why is Hibari standing there?

"Ne, Kyo-kun," I called. He looked at me once before glancing away. I stomped up to him. "Hey!" I said while waving my hand in front of his face. He grabbed it and twisted it painfully behind my back. "Itai, itai, itai, itai! Kyo-kun!" He twisted it harder.

"Stop calling me that." I nodded my head, the pain unbearable for me to speak correctly. He let my arm go and I hold it gingerly. "What do you want herbivore?"

"I just wanted to know why you're here so early," I whimpered.

"I patrol." Who would be at school causing trouble so early? I make a face.

"Well," I begin to say as I walk off, "I'll be heading to class now, Hibari!"

"Wait," he says in his baritone voice. "Meet me in the Disciplinary Room after school." I raised an eyebrow, but gave him a thumbs up. "Don't be late, or I'll bite you to death."

"Okay," I yell, running to my classroom. Just kidding. I walked to the Disciplinary Room and opened the door. I opened my bag and pulled out my smaller hedgehog plushy that was similar to my bigger hedgehog plush and placed it on the couch. I took off my bag and placed it on the ground.

I looked around the room, and it was nice. Until my eyes landed on Hibari's desk. There were papers littered all over it and files were brimming in the desk drawers. My fingers twitched at my side. Oh gosh. The urge to organize. So strong. Can't fight it. I finally gave in to my urge and sat in his chair.

I then began organizing the papers bit by bit.

* * *

><p>After patrolling the school and biting the late herbivores to death, he headed back to his room. He stopped and frowned, seeing the door slightly ajar. Who would be dumb enough to enter this room? He blinked, and one person came to mind. He opened the door, and his eyes landed on his desk which was neatly organized, the files not protruding the drawers.<p>

He frowned, but slightly relieved he didn't have to do it. He was suppose to organize them, but hey, patrolling the school and biting people to death left little time to organize. He sat at his desk and opened the desk drawer. All the files and papers were neatly placed in alphabetical order. Last name, first name.

He inspected each drawer and found the same result. Nice and tidy. He finally looked at the couch where Chibisu was sprawled on the couch, her mouth slightly open and her arms clutching a hedgehog plush. Her hair was draped over the couch and her eyelashes casted shadows over her cheeks. One of her legs were off the couch and her shoes were off and placed neatly at the side of the couch with her backpack.

He made an impassive face. What reason did she have to organize all his things? Maybe that little infant was right. He walked to the storage room and rummaged through the cabinets for something. When he found it, he took it out and carefully folded it and placed it on his desk. He was going to let her sleep for the day, repaying his debt to her. He looked at her plush, and sighed.

He would have to repay her debt in full. Letting her skip classes wasn't enough for organizing all those papers.

* * *

><p>I yawned and opened my eyes. I freaked out and fell off the bed. Until I realized it wasn't a bed, and it was a couch. I then remembered that I wasn't at home, I was at the Disciplinary Room. I freaked out again when I realized I missed classes. I continue to freak out when I see an unknown item on me.<p>

I calm down when I realize it was a disciplinary jacket. I freak out when I find out it was _Hibari__'s_ disciplinary jacket. "Oh my gosh," I mutter under my breath. "_Hibari's_ jacket is on me. Oh gosh, he's going to bite me to death. Oh my gosh, what did I do to deserve this? I don't deserve to die!"

I then had a sly idea form in my head. "Well... if I'm going to die, I should die with no regrets." I take off my ugly yellow blazer and stuffed my arms through his jacket. The smell stuns me for a bit. Cinnamon. Strange. I frown when I realize it was too big for me. The arms were an inch or two past my fingertips and the bottom of the shirt fell several inches below my waist.

"It looks good," I hear a smooth baritone voice say. I freeze and stiffly turn to the doorway. There, in all his smugness, was Hibari leaning against the door frame. Wait a minute. Did he just compliment me?

"I'm so sorry!" I apologize. I begin to take it off. "I found it on me when I woke up, and I was just..." I trailed off. My plan to get everyone bow down to me was obliterated.

"Don't take it off," he says. I freeze. What's with him? "I put it on you." I blinked.

"W-Why?" He doesn't reply and I blink. I wave my arms at my side, the arms flapping around.

"It's a little big," he murmurs to himself. "I like it though." I freeze. Wait, what? He walks to his desk, takes an item on his desk and walks to the closet. He rummages through it and closes the door. He tosses me another jacket and a disciplinary armband. "Wear it."

"W-What?" I frown. Why does he want me to wear this? He frowns and walks over to me. He takes the clothes out of my hands and places it on the couch. He roughly takes off his jacket and I frown, missing the smell of cinnamon. He pins the armband on the sleeve of the jacket and shoves it into my arms.

"Wear it. Don't make me repeat myself." I blink, but I comply to his command. It fit me okay, the sleeves were over my hands still but at least it didn't go past my fingertips. The bottom of the jacket was an inch or two below my face. "Tch," he said, "that's the smallest size we have. Oh well. Deal with it."

"B-But, why?" I ask.

"You are now part of the Disciplinary Committee."

"What? Why?" I yell. I never asked to be part of this!

"The infant said you wanted to be in it, in exchange you live at my house and become my maid." My mouth fell open. That little idiot! That's what he was smirking about yesterday! Oh ho, he's gonna get it. And he's gonna die.

"I never asked to be a part of it though!"

"Hmm, too bad. You're in it, and you're my maid."

"More like slave," I muttered under my breath.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: all done! Wow. This took a really long time. Is it up to your satisfaction? I hope so. Anyway, do you guys want me to make a Valentine's Day chapter? I already have the plot written out. Just say the word haha. Did I make Hibari OOC in this? ARRGGHHH. **

**And this took a really long time to publish. Oh gosh. I hope I'm not turning into those authors who take so long to update. I swore I wouldn't become one... =_=**

**Review & Fav :)**


	10. Was that jealousy?

**A/N: So let me know if you guys want a Valentine's Day chapter! Gahhhhh. I don't know what to put in the Author's note. Lol. Does anyone even read these author's note? Haha.**

**Hopelesslyhope; thank you so much(:**

**Kesshin15; thanks so much haha(: Maybe I'll make a Yamamoto story on here. I just need a plot, a whole new character and whatnot. It's a lot harder than you think haha xD Let's see if more people ask for the Valentine's Day chapter(: **

**Akira45; thanks(:**

** AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; you're right haha, not many people put their oc in the Disciplinary Comittee. xD Is he different? gah. Aha, it's fine(: Mm, i will continue updating haaha. i'm planning to go all the way to the future arc. It's not like a backpack like we have in the US. If you watch Shugo Chara, Amu's satchel thing is what I was talking about in terms if backpack haha. sorry about the confusion ^^' and yeah, i dont really know how they bathe in Japan. i'm too lazy to research haha xD i'll just not write those scenes anymore haha.**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; (review number two!) aww thanks :DD The love of another year ended...? I'm confused... Lol. Okay, thanks for letting me know!**

**Lost Canvas; aw, thanks so much haha(: And i'm somewhere between 13 and 15. Take your pick haha. Yeah, I can't imagine Hibari being mushy either haha. Unless he was a lot more mature. *hinthint* i dont think it's too mushy haha. **

**xXSakura-Hime-samaXx; thanks so much! Really? Haha, that's so cool! And thanks for letting me know haha.**

**Thanks to Alexandria Volturi, kachupika, OhMyAdrienne, Kohanita, cheyannerose for favoriting my story(:**

**I feel really loved for all these reviews haha xD but where's HiBiRdEpIc? Hmmm.**

* * *

><p>Hibari gave me an hour to pack my things and bring it to his house. I was appalled at the idea of living with Hibari, but when a baby hippo flew into my back, I had to agree. Reborn had told me he already let Yamamoto know, so all I had to do was pack my things.<p>

"Well," I say, "I'd better be going." Hibari grunts and Reborn waves, and disappears to who knows where. When I started to head out of the reception room, as I was now informed what the room was called, Hibari grabbed my arm and placed a piece of paper in my hand.

"They're directions to my house," he explains. I smile meejly and mutter my thanks. Holding my plush in my hands and the bag over my shoulder, I head to Shamal before going to Yamamoto's house. When I reach the room labeled 'Infirmary' I knock on the door.

"Come in~," I hear a muffle voice yell. I open the door, and Shamal immediately came up to me, holding my hand, his face right near mine, blowing his drunk breath on my face. I yank it away from his grasp, glaring angrily at him.

"Is it time for me to get my cast off yet?" He takes the arm that had the cast on it and inspected it. He tapped it, and nod his head. I squeal happily as he raises his eyebrows, amused.

After about fifteen minutes, he got the cast off and tossed it in the trash. "Thanks," I say as I hop off the table. He pats my back, and ruffles my hair. I huff, and fix my hair.

"No problem," he says, "could I recieve some payment? Maybe a kiss?" I slammed my fist onto the top of his head. "Okay, maybe not." I roll my eyes, and walked out of the infirmary. I began my trek to Yamamoto's house.

Once I reached there, I hesitantly knock on door. I hear muffled voices before the door opens. Yamamoto's head pokes out from behind it. "Chibisu-chan!" he yells. "You're here for your stuff right?" I nod and a look of sadness and disappointment flashes through his eyes.

He lets me in, and laughs. "We'll still see each other in school right?" I nod, a part of me unsure whether or not I'll be able to. He grins at me and I give him a smile. I'm not very estatic to be living with a sadistic person.

I head upstairs and pack all of my belongings in the medium sized suitcase, and walked back downstairs. Yamamoto gives me a hug, and I laugh. "I'm not going to die," I tell him, although it sounds like I'm trying to convince myself instead of him.

Tsuyoshi storms into the living room, and when he catches sight of me, he bursts into tears. He is so over dramatic. He runs up and crushes me in a spine crushing hug. "C-Can't breathe!" He let go of me and wipes a tear off his cheek.

"Oh, I'm gonna miss having you around," he says. I pat his back affectionately.

"Don't worry," I tell him, "I'll visit." I look the clock and realize there was only fifteen muntes left before Hibari bites me to death. "Crap! I have to go," I say. Yamamoto waved good bye and and Tsuyoshi waved good bye as well.

I open the door and wave. I exit and close the door. I sigh, and take the map Hibari gave me from my pocket. I unfold it, and there were instructions. "Namimori Bakery?" I mutter. I groan, and find wherever this bakery is.

After about ten minutes of aimless wondering, I finally found Namimori Bakery. I look at the directions again. It said to walk north for a block until I reached his house. "Oh!" I hear someone yell from behind me. I turn around to see an old lady dropping her groceries. I rush over to her side to pick up the groceries.

Once I placed all of her groceries in her bag, I hand it to her. "Oh thank you sweetie," she said. She gives me a smile, and I return it.

"No problem..."

"Feel free to call me granny."

"Okay, thanks granny. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." She looks at me and taps her chin. "Say, I have a grandson around your age. He might be two or three years older than you though..."

"Really?"

"Yes, he's a really nice boy. He often comes by my house and helps out. Such a sweet boy," she says. "Perhaps you should come over some day and visit." I nod.

"Will do granny!" I wave good bye, and she waves back. I head up the street and my jaw drops when I see Hibari's house. It was rather large and traditional. The name plate read 'Hibari' in gold kanji. I pressed the doorbell next to the name plate.

After several minutes, the door opened and and Hibari walked out and opened the gate. "One more minute and you would've been late," he states. I shrug noncommittally.

"I'm here now, aren't I?" He grunts and leads me inside. He lets me in the house and closes the door. He walks up the steps, but I stand there, taking in my surroundings. It was a large room, filled with antics. It was extremely tradtional yet modern as well. There was a small table surrounded by four cushions. On top of the table was a vase filled with flowers that I didn't know the name to.

There were kanji paintings scattered across the room, and some windows. Further away from the table was a white couch with a flat screen tv across from it. A table with a lamp sat next to the couch. The room had lights installed into the ceiling and was very brightly lit.

"Are you done gawking?" he rudely asked. I turned to face him and I glared at him. I walk up the steps and he leads me down a hallway. He opens the door, and it was modern, compared to the living room. A nicely sized bed was placed in front of the window, with two tables that both had bed lamps on them. There was a mahogany dresser with a mirror above it.

There was a nice gray carpet installed in the rooms and the walls were pure white. "It's the guest room," he informs. "This will be your room. Feel free to decorate."

"Thanks," I say.

"Whatever. When you're done unpacking, come downstairs." I nod, and he exits the room. I unpack and place my clothes in the drawers. I then put all my pillow covers on the pillows that I had brought from the US, and placed both my small and large hedgehog plushies.

I rushed downstairs, to find Hibari casually on the couch reading a book. Without ever looking up from his book, he said, "I placed a mop and a bucket outside for you to bring in and mop the entire house. Fill the bucket with water using the hose outside. I expect the floor to be spotless, or there will consequences."

"Alright," I agreed. Doesn't seem too hard. Until I remember the size of this house. I groaned.

"Was that the sound of a complaint?"

"No, not at all. I was breathing," I explained. What? It was sorta the truth.

"Breath more quietly." I frowned at his rude behavior and walked outside. I began walking along the perimeter of the house, looking for the mop and bucket. I find it near his shed, and grabbed the hose that hung from a hook on the shed.

I brought the bucket over to the hose and filled it halfway with the cold water. I hang the hose back up and grab the mop and the heavy bucket and slowly tredge back inside the house. When I enter the house, I see him fast asleep on the couch, the book on his chest. I frowned, and glared at him. My face softened when I see the seemingly angelic expression he had.

"Aww," I say. "You know, if he had that face on all the time, a bunch of girls will love him, not to mention me as well," I trailed off. I scoff. "But he doesn't. Too bad." I grab the mop, turn around and start mopping the area near a potted plant.

I wish I didn't so I could see a figure in the shadow's mouth curl into a smirk.

* * *

><p>I wipe my brow as I finally finished mopping the third floor of his house. That wasn't counting all the rooms on each floor or the hallways. I hear muted footsteps behind me, and I gripped the mop tigher, afraid he would lash out on me for not doing a good job.<p>

"Not too bad," he said. "But it could be better." I brace myself for a beating but it never came. I turn around slowly and I see him, unarmed. I loosened my grip on the mop, and shifted my weight on one foot.

"Thanks," I say nervously. "Am I done?"

He seemed to think about this before answering. "Clean all the windows, and that should be it for the day." I sighed, at least it wasn't that bad. How many windows did he have, anyway?

* * *

><p>Apparently a whole bunch, as I stood there, wide mouthed, gaping at all his windows. "How many windows do you have?" I asked in slight horror and amazement.<p>

"A few," he replies.

I make a few incoherent sounds. "A few?" I squeaked. "That seems like an understatement! You have like, two hundred of them!"

"I don't have two hundred, stupid. I have 53 windows," he replies, cooly.

"What kind of freak counts their windows?" I mutter. He shoots me a glare and shoves me towards a moving platform. As I step on it and lock the gate shut, I notice the sun was setting. It's gonna take me till midnight until I finish!

I press the button so the platform would rise, and get started on washing the first floor windows. Sadly, being 152 cm, I couldn't reach the window that was 160 cm. Curse my shortness. I grabbed the scrubbing wand and dipped it in the bucket of soap. I pressed it against the window and began scrubbing.

"Stupid Hibari and his stupid house," I muttered, figuring I was too high for him to hear.

As if he read my mind he said, "I can still hear you, stupid. You're not that high." I could feel his glare drilling holes into my back. I forgot he was several centimeters taller than me and that he could easily reach the windows.

Once I finished scrubbing it, I took a soft cloth and wiped the window clean. Satisfied, I pressed a fancy button and it brought me to the next window. I repeated the same process and I sighed. What did I do in my past life to deserve this?

After twenty minutes, I finally finished the first floor of windows. I pressed another fancy button that brought me a meter or two up the gigantic house. I started to panic, forgetting that I had an irrational fear of heights. I wasn't always scared of heights. Reborn's punishments involving heights scared me. And now, it seemed he made it into an irrational fear.

I made a mental note to yell at him and decided not to think about it anymore. "Ne, Hibari, what happened to your other maid? Surely, you've had other maids than me right?" I asked, curious.

"I sent her to the hospital. And I will send you to the hospital if you don't do a good job," he growled. Curiosity killed the cat. I shuddered and continue scrubbing the windows. After about forty minutes or so, I finally finished washing all the windows of his house.

I smile in victory as I begin to dry the very last window. A movement out of the corner of my eye makes me stiffen. I slowly turn my head to see a spider the size of penny. I shriek and start to back away from the spider. I hit the gate and my hand accidentally hits the button to open the gate. The gate swings open and I lose my footing and slip.

I grip around wildly trying to grab onto something, my pink hair flying madly around me. Realizing it was futile, I close my eyes, and waited to be smushed to a pancake. I landed on something, I slowly opened one of my eyes. Realizing I wasn't a pancake, I sighed in relief.

"Woah!" I hear a familiar voice say. "You need to be more careful, Chibisu-chan!" I realized I landed in a pair of strong arms and looked up to find Yamamoto's grinning face. His face was really close to mine, and I looked away, blushing.

"C-Chibisu, are you alright?" I hear my tuna say. I give him the thumbs up, and he sighs in relief. "Thank goodness," he says.

"Hey! Idiot woman! Making Juudiame worry!" I twitched and was about to say something rude to him but the smooth baritone voice interrupted me.

"What are you herbivores doing crowding around on _my_ property?" he growled. Was it me, or did his eyes seem colder? He caught my gaze and he looked at Yamamoto. For a second, I thought jealously flickered in his eyes but it went away so fast, I couldn't tell.

I dismissed the fact that Hibari was jealous and I hear Tsuna panicking. "HIII! H-Hibari-san! T-This is your house?" he stammered.

"Let go of my maid," Hibari says, glaring at Yamamoto. He lets go of me and I mutter a thanks, embarrassed they had to witness that.

"Sorry," Yamamoto says.

"Che, I'll kill you for scaring the Juudiame!" I hear Gokudera yell angrily.

"G-Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna yells.

"No matter," he says, smirking. "I'll bite you to death before you can even lay a finger on me." I gulp, and I felt guilty. If I hadn't fell, their butts wouldn't be threatened by Hibari.

I rush over to Hibari's side, trying to sedate him. "Hibari! Leave them alone, they just helped me!" I pleaded. He pushes me away and his tonfas are out immediately.

"I'll bite you to death," he muttered darkly. Oh gosh. I can't witness this. He quickly rushes over to the three and raises a tonfa to get ready to hit Yamamoto. He was about to hit him until someone appears on his shoulder.

"Ciaossu, Hibari." Hibari lowers his tonfas and smirk.

"Are you here to fight, infant?" Reborn shakes his head.

"No," he replies. "Are you having fun with your new maid?" At the sound of that, I glared at Reborn. I hate him.

"She's a bit slow, but that's nothing I can't fix." I twitched, hate being talked about like a machine.

"Hmm, okay," Reborn agrees. "Well, we're going to leave now. And I hear it's going to snow tomorrow. Wear layers," Reborn informs. He and his group leave, Tsuna and Yamamoto waving at me. Hibari shoots a glare to Yamamoto who stops and looks confused.

I wave back at them and walk back into the house. Hibari follows me, not talking to me. "Can I go to my room now?" I ask. He plops on the couch and puts his head in his hands. "Hibari-" I start to say.

"Yes," I hear him say. I smile meekly, more to myself than him and slowly walk up the steps to my room. But first, I head into the bathroom and brush my teeth and head back to my room. i changed into a plaid pajama pants and a light purple tanktop. I crawl into my bed, happy that I could finally rest.

My arms ached and I didn't know why Hibari was being so mean to Yamamoto. I mean more than usual. I frown, but the tiredness threatened to take over, but I let it and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so i'm done haha. Hooray. I tried to add jokes or something. I dont think it worked out too well. Haha. Anyway, here's the profile for Chibisu(:**

**Name: Chibisu (Last name unknown. For now.)**

**Age: 13**

**Favorite color: Black, and lime green.**

**Favorite weapon: She likes using a long metal pole, similar to the pole she uses to fight Hibari before school. Reborn taught her how to use it during their vicious training together.**

**Fears: She is extremely claustrophobic, but it is unknown why. (for now) The level of panic she has is determined by how big the space is and how many people there are. For instance, if she's at an amusement park with tons of people, she won't freak out as much because there is plenty of open air. However, if she was in a small car with several people, she would freak out, and would need to have a window open.**

**She is also very afraid of heights due to her training with Reborn. Maybe that's why she's short! If it's higher than six and a half feet, she will freak if she is not distracted. She has to be distracted so she won't focus on how tall it is.**

**She's scared of spiders as well, any kinds. They're just extremely creepy, and I can vouch for that.**

**Likes: Eating, sleeping, pranking people, making people laugh, her friends, plush toys, music, bow and arrows, softball, cartoons, books, drawing, sleeping, animals, hot guys, hedgehogs, writing, sleeping, Hibari.**

**Dislikes: Shamal, spicy foods, school, waking up early, bullies, meanies, homework, high heels, soccer, Gokudera, tattoos, boring people, dentists, doctors, small cramped places, spiders, bees, Hibari.**

**TRIVIA.**

**She's lived in Italy, Japan, and the USA.**

**Her favorite food is french fries and her favorite drink is orange soda. She's very unhealthy.**

**She can speak Japanese, Italian, and a little bit of German and French.**

**She cannot speak Spanish.**

**She likes saying she's one year older than she is.**

**She perfers dogs than cats.**

**She likes fruit.**

**She like broccoli and cauliflower.**

**She hates carrots. **

**She can't walk in high heels.**

**She is extremely smart in academics.**

**She's oblivious, but not Yamamoto oblivious.**

**She has a different personality when fighting seriously.**

**She is really slow to get jokes.**

**She hates spicy food.**

**She likes singing.**

**Her last name isn't known to most people.**

**She's flexible.**

**Yup. Well, I think that's it, i cant think of anymore. Well thanks for reading! And remember, reviews make me update faster!**


	11. Fights

**A/N: Hello, hello! Well, I couldn't try out for softball, sadly, since I banged up my ankle. Fear not! It's healing. I think. But, I signed up for stage crew for my school's production: Peter Pan! & I've been reading the Iron Fey series which is definitely worth reading for fantasy people. Trust me. You will not be disappointed. I've been losing few hours of sleep too... ^^'' oh well.**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; Don't worry! On my profile, I have a list of animes that I started but never finished... I should really finish them. Like, I watched the first episode of Death Note, and never finished the rest of the series. I think I made it up to episode thirty in Shugo Chara. Yeah, I can't imagine normal USA backpacks on them as well... Americians are weird, haha. I'd much prefer to live in Japan and I'd actually feel like I'd fit in. :P I'm such an otaku.**

**And I won't worry, I guess. Haha, it just interested me. :O Thanks so much, haha. Yes, quite useful. I make sounds when I'm reading stories. =_='' I'll take a moment to pause from a book and yell. At the book. Or make some indiginifed sounds. Or just stare at the book in disbelief at what a character has done or what happened. Or make an exaggerated sob. You get the point.**

**Chibisu's an interesting character, isn't she? She does, I guess. Like the basics, (more like hello, bye, where's the bathroom, the necessities.) but I would hardly call that knowing a language. And OC means "original character", and OOC means "out of character". Now you know, haha.**

**And it's fine, I don't mind long reviews :) I enjoy it, matter of fact. Haha. And thanks so much! Top favorite? Blushies. lol. That's so nice, but I don't think I would be the top :p I'm not that skilled, there's always room for improvement! (like my spelling.)**

**I'm not like sixteen or something, or higher, so I'm a bit young, I suppose. :p (I'm somewhere between 13-15) Anyway, I read a lot of books and whatnot, so I learn a few things. :P**

**Lost Canvas; Maybe I will, maybe I won't, it depends on what happens :p I might be able to slip it in or something, but I dunno. I feel like the plot's going very slowly. Oh well. I've been getting lots of positive reviews, so it's okay, I guess. ****She's 153 cm, I think she would, but who knows. Possibly. Hibari's like 169 cm, so he can reach it preeetty easy. And, no, that wasn't the Valentine's Day chapter haha. There might be several chapters before it, cause I wanna do the snowball fight and such. Maybe I'll just smush it all into one big chapter for you guys. That'd take a while, but whatever you guys like, I'm fine with it. :p Meh. I'm just gonna do it next chapter, if you don't mind a two day time skip. And yes, I'm updating haha. It lets me know you guys are reading my story haha.**

**And people favoriting and adding my story to their story alerts help too, haha, but they don't review, but it's fine lolol.**

**Thanks to Shikketsu, Osanai Yume, zerokei18, HDC 123, saxio88, fatesmask, and Inferno Caeli for favorite-ing & adding my story to their story alerts! I appreciate it![:**

* * *

><p>A week had past when I accepted- excuse me, let me rephrase that- forced to be Hibari's maid in exchange to be part of the Disciplinary Committee. I hardly had time to see Tsuna and friends because Hibari was a bossy person, wanting me to clean this, organize that which left me little time to socialize. But I did it efficiently, unless I found the task a bit tedious and stupid. Which often led me to be bitten to death. I was sent to the hospital once or twice throughout the week, fortunately, I still had Shamal's pills that allowed me to heal rather quickly.<p>

I had missed Tsuna's New Year party because Hibari made me do paperwork that day. I had begged a lot that day, 'cause Dino was gonna be there, and I wanted to see him again. He reminded me of Tsuna, I guess. "MY LITTLE TUNA FISH! I MISS HIM SO MUCH!" I wailed, doing paperwork in the reception room at school. We were the only ones there at school- correction, _I_ was the only one at school. On a Sunday. And on top of that, it was snowing, but Hibari, being the little grumpy person he is, wouldn't let me play in it.

I was sitting at my desk put in the corner near Hibari's desk, where I assume he put me there so he could keep a close watch on me. Hibari ordered me to do a stack of paper work and I had to comply. He would bite me to death if I didn't. I watched the snowflakes fall quietly outside, and I longed to be in the snow, throwing snowballs at people. Hibari was outside, claiming he had important business to attend to, but he ordered me to stay here. I hear several shouts outside the building and raised an eyebrow.

I dropped the pen back onto the desk and buttoned several buttons of the Disciplinary Committee jacket and grabbed my scarf. I wrapped the soft cloth around my neck, and trudged outside, regardless of Hibari's orders. When I was heading down the steps to the exit, I heard a loud groan, then trembles. I clutch onto the railing to prevent myself from falling.

"What the heck is this?" I groaned, and pushed the door open. My mouth fell wide open when I see a big turtle on school premises. I resisted the urge to run up and poke it. I didn't want to aggravate the thing. I slowly edge along the school walls and I hear some familiar voices.

"Bianchi, Ryohei Sasagawa, and I-Pin are out of the game." I jog toward the voice and I was surprised (not really) to see Reborn in a... caveman outfit on a stand with Tsuna looking like he was freaking out. "Ah, ciaossu, Chibisu," he greets.

"Chibisu-chan!" I hear a familiar voice call to me. I swerve around to find Yamamoto and Dino in a giant snowball. What did I miss? "Hey! We're just having our snowball fight." I grimaced. This was a snowball fight? What kind of snowball fights have turtles? Large ones, I might add.

"Hey, Chibisu," Dino greets, and I wave meekly in response.

"We're having a snowball fight," Reborn said as if that explained the big snowball that Yamamoto and Dino were in and the huge turtle. "Don't worry bout it." I hesitantly nod, nothing ever good comes from Reborn. Tsuna stops freaking out momentarily to notice me.

"Eh? Chibisu?" Tsuna gawks. "Why are you here? In your Disciplinary Committee jacket?"

"Hibari wanted me to wear it. He said that I was to do paper work in the reception room," I huff. "He left me all alone." Tsuna blinks, and a green car comes zooming past.

"T-That's right! I'm the only one left in the game!" he says. I frown, saddened by the fact that I had missed a game. "I need to get Leon-Turbo!" He starts to race after it, and I chase after him, wanting some exercise from being cooped up so long. Tsuna starts to dive for the Leon-Turbo and the car drives just out of his reach. He gets up only to find that the car was picked up by someone.

"H-Hibari-San!" Tsuna cried.

"What's this? Also what's with that big turtle?" he questioned. Then he saw me. "And what are you doing outside the reception room not doing your work?" I pouted, and stuck my tongue out. He gives me an amused glance.

"What were you doing huh? Leaving me all alone in the reception room! Do you _know_ how bored I was?" I scolded. He shrugs.

"I was in the mood for a snowball fight. Although I just throw them at people without their consent." I twitched. I wanted to do that! I take a glance at Tsuna, and he looked like he was in disbelief. Shaking my head, I stomped up to Hibari and he glared at me.

"Is this what you call important matters?"

"Of course," he replies. "No winter is complete if I don't throw snowballs at people." So he was able to lounge around in the snow while I had to do stupid paperwork. I scoffed and look at the toy car in his hand. It had transformed into a green ball and was shaking uncontrollably. I snatched it out of his hand and gave it to Tsuna.

"Run along now," I told him. He muttered his thanks, but stayed with me. I rolled my eyes. Hibari had an impassive face and walked away, probably to throw more snowballs at victims.

"Get back to your work," he tells me. I frown, and crouch down to form a snowball. Just as he was about to leave school premises, I tossed the snowball and it hit him on his shoulder. He froze, and the air just suddenly got a lot colder. A murderous intent starting to come from him. Tsuna squeaked, and Leon turned back into a car and drove back to Reborn.

He pulls his tonfas out, and I shiver. "I'll bite you to death," he says, his voice calm. I start backing away, and looked at Reborn. My mouth dropped open when he was casually sleeping in a little hammock that came from out of nowhere. I sighed mentally, of course he wasn't going to help. When I looked for Hibari, he was already gone.

I blinked, confused, and looked around. "HIII!" I hear Tsuna yell. "Look out!" I turn around in time to see a tonfa slam into my rib cage. I widen my eyes, all the air knocked out of me. He brings his second tonfa and slams it into my side and the impact sends me to the iron fence.

"C-Chibisu!"

I glare at him, and shakily get up, using the iron fence for support. I hope I wasn't going to go to the hospital again. I looked around for something I could use as a weapon. Unfortunately, I couldn't find anything that could fight off his tonfas, so I had to rely on myself. He rushes up to me, getting ready for another strike, but I was ready for him. I sidestep his swing, and duck at his second tonfa. I roll out of the way and end up behind Hibari.

I aim a kick at his back, but he whirls around and blocks it with his tonfas. He pushes back, making me fall into the snow. Tsuna helps me up, and I accept his help. I push him away and he falls into the snow, and I jumped out of the way before Hibari managed to land another hit on me.

He runs up to me, and I sidestep him, heading towards the school gates. I need to find a weapon! I bite my lip when I hear Hibari charging after me. My scarf was starting to become undone, and was flapping in the wind. I grimaced, and I decided I had to use the scarf as a temporary weapon. I slid to a stop, and Hibari was right behind me. I turned around and used the scarf to stop his first tonfa from hitting me.

The fabric was about to rip, it was barely able to hold the tonfa from touching me. Using the scarf, I placed it over the tonfa and pushed down, bringing his weight down. He stumbled and I took that opportunity to use my hands and press against his back and jump over him.

Similar to leap frog.

He fell face first in the snow as I ran back to school premises. I had dropped my scarf when I had used it to bring Hibari down, and my neck was freezing. I was going to need another scarf. Tsuna was there, witnessing the whole event near the gate, and I crashed into him, not able to stop.

I fell on top of him, and the air was knocked out from my lungs. I groaned, and laid on Tsuna for a minute or two, the aftermath of Hibari's tonfas hitting me finally taking effect. "Are you alright?" Tsuna asks, gently sitting up, and letting me lie on his lap. I groaned loudly and he winced. "I guess not."

"She'll be fine," I hear Reborn say. I looked up at Tsuna and saw him looking concerned. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to tell him I'd be fine, but currently, I'm just kinda lazy. I mean, who would wanna talk right after Hibari jabs his tonfas into their stomach? I close my eyes and listen to Tsuna's breathing.

I feel him stiffen and I guess Hibari came stalking back. "Ciaossu, Hibari."

"Infant," he acknowledges gruffly. I opened one eye to take a look at him. His raven hair was slightly ruffled and a few scratches were on his face from the floor. Otherwise, he was just fine. I wish I could say the same for me though, my insides ached like crazy.

"How is your maid?" I turned my back on Hibari, putting my face in Tsuna's shirt.

"Fine," he replies, "although she can do better." I stiffened. Did Hibari really just complement me? "But I quickly take care of that when I offer her motivation." I winced, his idea of motivation involved me being in the hospital and/or aching insides.

"Wonderful," Reborn replies. I can feel Hibari's gaze on my back, drilling holes into them. "I take it that you will accept our deal?" Deal? What deal?

"...Yes," he answers. I looked at Tsuna, he looked utterly confused.

"Deal? What deal?" he asks.

"None of your concern, Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn says while he launches a kick onto his face, knocking him onto his side. My back hit the snow, and I shivered. I scrambled to get off of Tsuna's lap, and got up. I offered him my hand, and he gratefully accepted it.

I turned around, and Hibari was staring at me with this unreadable expression. "Ne, Hibari, are you okay?" I ask. He turns his head, and starts walking away. "What's up in his butt?" I ask Tsuna. He shakes his head, and I turn to Reborn.

"Oh yeah," I say, "what deal are you talking about?" He tilts his fedora back, and doesn't answer me.

"Are you coming or not?" Hibari asks me, all of his murderous intent gone, but there was something else I just couldn't place my finger on. I nod, and wave good bye to Tsuna and Reborn. Reborn waves lazily and Tsuna nods at me, waving.

I rush after Hibari, and stand by his side. "Are you okay?" I ask again.

"If you think you can injure me, you are strongly mistaken," he replies. I frown, I wasn't talking about that. But the glare he gave me told me to just drop the subject, so I did. We continue to walk in silence, but it didn't bother me, I was thinking about the deal they were talking about.

"Hibari," I asked.

"What?"

"What was Reborn talking about?"

"Talking about what?" Either he was trying to play innocent, or he was just doing this to annoy me. Probably both.

"The deal," I answered angrily. He continued walking and looking ahead as if I had never answered. I poked his arm repeatedly. "Hibari, tell me about the deal!" I continued poking his arm and he sent me such a malicious glare that I whimpered in fear and stopped.

He sighed, "It's nothing you should be worried about," he replied. I blinked. Why wasn't anyone telling me anything? Nonetheless, I decided to drop the subject. "I have some important matters to attend to," he informs me. "Stay here."

"No way mister! If you're going to throw snowballs at people I wanna come!" He pinched the bridge of his nose and raked his hand through his hair, giving me a frustrated look.

"It's not that," he says, "I just have to attend to some delinquents Kasakabe informed me about."

"Suya-kun?" Hibari stiffens when I say that, but it was gone so quickly that I didn't know if I imagined that. "Well, okay... But come back as quickly as possible! I'm hungry," I tell him. He stuffs his hand in his pocket and pulls out several bills.

"Here," he says while handing them to me, "go buy some food and come right back to this spot. Understand me?"

"Eto... are you sure I can have this?" I ask.

"Hurry up and take it before I change my mind," he replies. I take the money and stuff it gingerly into my pocket. "Get your food and come right back. Do you understand?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Understand?" I sighed in resignation.

"Yes." He nods curtly and stalks off, leaving me alone. "Don't forget to hurry back!" I yell after him. He makes no effort to show that he heard it, but I think he heard it. I walk to a convenience store across the street, carefully looking out for cars. When there were no cars heading my way, I rushed over to the store.

I pushed open the door, hearing the bell above me jingle loudly. The man at the register looked up at me. He gave me no attention and looked back to his magazine. I strolled through the aisles and grabbed a bag of chips and a can of soda.

I headed towards the register and when he didn't look up, I tap gingerly on the table. He sighs and closes his magazine and looks up at me with a bored expression. I motion to my items and he scans them. "That will be 300 yen." (**A/N: ****Approximately $3.24 in US ****dollars**.) I hand him the money and gives me back my items in a bag.

"Thanks," I say and he nods, already reading his magazine. I exit the store and head back across the street. I lean against the wall and sit down, rummaging through the bag. I opened the bag of chips and popped one in my mouth. Passerbys payed me no attention, and I was grateful. I was starting to feel self conscious eating on the streets like this.

I opened my soda as well and took a gulp from it. About twenty minutes later, I had already finished my chips and stuffed it in a trash can near me along with the bag. I still held the soda in my hand, and was anxiously waiting for Hibari to come back.

It was becoming very cold and the sun was beginning to set. I buttoned my jacket fully and wished I hadn't used the scarf during the fight. "Oh?" I hear a voice say. "A Disciplinary Committee jacket?" I twirl around, facing the person- I mean people in front of me.

"Does this mean you're in the Committee?" another person says. I was extremely weary of these guys; I've never seen them around before.

"Of course she is, idiot!" another person says while hitting the person who asked me that. "But I wonder why she's a girl. There's never been a girl in it before, at least none that I've known." They grin at me.

"No matter," a big burly person says, with a scar across his cheek. "Girl or not, I'll have great pleasure in getting revenge." I widened my eyes. They all surrounded me, and there wasn't a passerby in sight. The shops had closed about ten minutes ago, and they had packed up and left immediately. I had wondered why, and now I know why.

"We're the delinquents that the Disciplinary Committee beat up a while back. We're back and we're looking for revenge. You'll do," he says. With an evil glint in his eye, he and his goons started to close me in the circle.

"Chotto matte! Matte!" I say. (**A/N: ****Chotto matte = wait a second.**) (**A/N: Matte = wait.**) He leers at me and does nothing to stop. "Oh well," I say, shrugging. "Your funeral." He scoffs, and starts advancing towards me with a fist out. I sidestep very easily, as he was very clumsy. He growls and I aim a kick at his gut, and made contact successfully.

He was sent sprawling toward the ground, and his followers looked up at me with resentment. They all charged me at once and I ducked at the punches they gave me. I rolled out of the way, and slammed my fist into someone's face, hearing their nose crack. I winced at the pain of my knuckles hitting their nose, but quickly dismissed it.

He crumpled to the ground, and twirled around, as two other people rushed towards me. I blocked their punches, and found their movements awkward and clumsy, not like Hibari, smooth and graceful. I slammed my elbow into his chest and he coughed. I whirled around aiming a kick to his face. He acted fast however, and grabbed onto my foot.

I stood there awkwardly, as he pulled fowarding, planning to aim a punch to my face. I brought my foot that he was holding down as strong as I could, and he started to stumble towards the pavement, surprised. I jump on his back to launch me off to land in front of a person watching me carefully.

He aims a kick at me and I duck, and I stand pack to land a punch at him. He smirks as he grabs my fist and I frown. He holds my arms behind my back, and I struggle to get out of his grasp. He takes one of my arms and bend it roughly, making me squirm in pain.

The big burly guy stepped up holding a gun. I stiffen. He smirks, seeing my reaction. "Okay girly," he said, circling us. "I can either make your death quick and painless, or I can make you suffer." He pulls a knife out as well, and I can't help but shudder. The knife reminded me of my nightmare. He notices and lets out a big hearty laugh. "It looks like you're afraid of the knife!"

I glowered at him. "Shut up," I told him. He stopped laughing and narrowed his eyes at me.

"Suffering it is," he says. He starts to walk towards me, dropping the knife, laughing. He presses the gun to my temple and the cold metal sends a shiver down my spine. "Are you ready?"

"No," I say, "I think the question is are _you_ ready?" He frowns, and he seems to buy my bluff. I was only stalling for time until I could think of a plan. I see my soda at my feet, probably shaken up from the fight. I smirk.

"What are you talking about, girly?" I feigned an innocent look.

"I mean, you're just about ready to kill an innocent girl. Are you ready to hold the guilt that will haunt you till the ends of time?" He frowns.

"Just what are you going on about?"

"All I'm saying is just do me a favor before you kill me," I reply. He stares at me wearily.

"Alright, since I'm such a nice guy," he answers. I rolled my eyes mentally. Such nice guy to threaten to kill me. "What do you want?"

"Well, you see, fighting to you has left me awfully parched. I'd appreciate it if you grabbed me my soda down there and let me drink it before I die." After several moments of hesitation, he bent down, the gun never leaving my head, and picked up the soda.

"Alright," he said. He put the gun inside his pocket. "I'll feed it to you. I wouldn't want your hands getting free now."

"Yes, because that would be terrible."

"Shut up." He opened the soda and the liquid came out like a volcano, splattering his face. Several drops hit me as well, but I was too busy laughing to care. He slammed the soda bottle down and I shut up. "You think this is funny girl? Let's see how funny you think this is when you die!" he said, his face dripping with soda.

"Let's see how funny it is when you get hurt if you don't let the girl go," a smooth baritone voice said. My face lit up. Yay! I wasn't going to die! The big burly guy scoffed.

"And who are you?"

"You don't need to know," he said as he stepped out of the shadows. He took a sharp intake of breath and he fumbled for the gun in his pocket. He was too slow, and Hibari slammed his tonfa into his stomach making him gasp. The guy holding me let go to go try to help his boss, but I slammed my knee into his "area". He dropped to the ground and I used my elbow to hit the top of his head hard.

He slumped to the ground and I whooped. Just as I turn around, Hibari had just finished with the big burly guy, slumped to the ground, battered and bloodied. "You should have left the other one for me as well."

"And let you have all the fun? As if!" I say, jokingly. I didn't go looking for a fight, I only acted in self defense. He pulled out his phone, and waited for a few seconds before barking orders about bodies that needed to be disposed of in our area. He hang up and started walking.

"T-Thanks," I said. "For saving me."

"I didn't mean to save you," he said, "I was only doing it because they were disrupting the peace of Namimori." I snickered.

"You don't mean that," I urged. "You did it 'cause you care!" He didn't answer, so I took that as a yes, and began squealing until he took it upon himself to hit me on the head with a tonfa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, new chapter. I'm not particularly satisfied with this chapter... oh well. Do you think Hibari was OOC? Well, in a chapter or two will be a Valentine's Day chapter, and you can tell if it's going to be a Valentine's Day chapter. Hearts everywhere. Shame I couldn't get this out on February 14, but this story was too young. And I don't think I made this story on Valentine's Day...**

**Anyway, review & favorite [:**

****edit; well, now that I checked when my story was made, it was made on February 11th! Today is March 11th! It's been one month since I created this story! Hooray! Thanks so much for all you faithful fans!**


	12. Feelings

**A/N: Helloooooo. Sorry this took so long aha.**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; thank you, thank you very much. lol. I'm hoping to move to Japan, but that'd probably never happen, since i don't know japanese. Shame. :/ Oh well. & your welcome, my dear friend. xD**

**Okay, so I was momentarily confused when I had to recheck my chapter twelve so i could answer the rest of your review. But then i realized when i had edited that chapter & did that replacing, blah blah, i realized i replaced it with the wrong chapter. Whoops, lol. **

**Anyway, what do you mean by her social life ? Sorry, sorry, just a bit confused. And yes, Hibari confuses me too, but I'm going to implement that into my story and make it have a reason and it'll clear up around the ring battles or something like that.**

**&thanks so much ahaha. I try my very best lololol. I pick up experience from other writers. Not saying i copy them, but i learn from them hahaha. And, i dunno, i just have a passion for writing i guess lol. & i will get into her past soon . They're happening bits by bits. Actually, it started a while back haha. *spoiler!***

**And i keep changing details about how she's going to be involved in the Vongola LOL.**

**Akira45; thank you!**

**kira86; thanks you!**

**Thanks to AWE-some-NESS-bLaH, devildances, kira86, and BarleyRice for favoriting my story & whatnot!**

* * *

><p>After reaching hom safely, Hibari offered to make dinner, and I gladly accepted. I was too tired to cook something, and I had the feeling he knew that. Of course, he said something about owing him, but I just brushed it off, not caring. I sat at the dinner table where I had set up the silverware and whatnot. As I waited for the food, I casually took a look around.<p>

Hibari's dinner table wasn't extravagant to say the least. It was just a wooden table that was polished to make it look very shiny. The chairs were fashioned the same way as the table and it wasn't very large. There were only two chairs, and it made me assume that Hibari didn't get guests very often.

I'm pretty sure he preferred it that way.

There was a bamboo mat under the table and chairs and a vase of a plant I didn't know the name to in the corner near the doorway. The vase had an interesting design and I knew right away it was an antique. Perhaps it was passed down from generation to generation. Although, I'm afraid of the vase never being passed on to someone else because I don't think anyone is going to want to be married to Hibari and have babies.

And if they did, I salute them.

There was a rather small, expensive chandelier hanging from the ceiling right about the table, and it looked really pretty. It had an intricate design to it, and I wondered if it was another antique or something. The smell of hamburgers wafted out from the kitchen, and it made my tummy growl with anticipation. I didn't know Hibari was a cook, but then again, if he was all by himself, he had to learn how to survive right?

Me? I lived on cup noodles. Which, in my defense, weren't half bad.

Anyway, there was a Chinese calendar with pictures of the Chinese zodiac on it, and I realizedP in two days, Valentine's Day was coming up. I wonder if I should get in the spirit and make some chocolate for people since it is tradition. I decided that I should, and that it would make me feel better and less guilty if I gave something in return if someone had given chocolates to me.

"Dinner will be ready in a few minutes herbivore," he said, his lean frame leaning again the doorway. He wasn't wearing any cooking clothes like an apron and whatnot. I was grateful that he didn't because I don't think I could manage the sight of Hibari wearing an apron saying, 'Kiss the cook'. I would die from laughter. Then somehow be revived by Hibari, and die again by his tonfas.

"Okay," I reply, and he stares at me for a few more seconds before returning to the kitchen. I then realized that I should make some chocolates to give to Hibari since people most likely aren't going to give him any. I should make it obligation chocolate. (**A/N: Obligation chocolate is chocolate that they give to their male friends with whom they have no romantic interest in them.**) I throw my hands up in exasperation, not knowing what to do. At all.

Deciding I would just wing it at the last minute, I focused my attention on the hamburgers that were on the plates. It smelled delicious, and he placed a plate in front of me, and sat down across from me with his own plate. "Itadakimasu!" I say cheerfully. He repeats me less cheerfully and I proceed to take a bite.

Flavors exploded in my mouth, and I practically melted. I didn't know he was such a great cook and whatnot. He seemed to gauge my reaction carefully and looked down at his plate when he saw me looking at him. "It's really good," I complement. He grunts and chews his food silently.

This was the first time I had ever eaten at his house, because I was always eating cup noodles at school because we were too busy to come home and eat, and the silence was awkward. To me at least. I was used to the dinner table being loud and cheerful because Yamamoto always brought up something to talk about.

I finish my food and bring the plate to the kitchen. Before I could, Hibari grabs my arm and hands me the plate. I glare at him, and bring the plates to the sink. I turned on the water and began rinsing the fine china and silverware along with the pan.

I soaped the dishes and my attention turns to the skylark who had entered the room. "Valentine's Day is in two days," I say casually. He doesn't reply, and stares at me washing the dishes. "I was wondering if I should get my friends chocolate."

"I don't care," he replies. I shrug and turn off the water when I was done washing the dishes. I went upstairs when Hibari didn't say anything. I gently open my door and step in, feeling the softness of the carpet. I hopped on my bed and took out my cellphone, looking for Kyoko's number. She had given it to me during school when I was actually allowed to go to one of my classes.

When I see it, I press the green phone button and I wait for a few seconds before hearing someone pick up. "Moshi moshi?" I say into the cellphone. (**A/N: Moshi Moshi is a saying used on the telephone to make sure the person isn't a ghost. Or something like that, because foxes and ghosts cannot say moshi twice, therefore they say it twice for their well being so they won't die or whatever.**)

"MOSHI MOSHI TO THE EXTREME!"

My ears just died.

Ryohei, Kyoko's older brother, had picked up the phone and yelled very loudly in my ears. I waited for the ringing to stop before I replied.

"Hey onii-chan," I said, using the name that Kyoko allowed me to call him. "Could I talk to Kyoko please?" I held the phone away from my ear drums.

"OF COURSE YOU CAN TO THE EXTREME!" he said, and even holding the phone at an arm's length away, I could still hear him as if I had placed the phone beside my ear. "KYOKO! THERE'S SOMEONE WHO WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!"

I hear some shuffling in the backround before I hear a more quieter, fenimnime voice replace the loud voice, "Moshi moshi?"

"Moshi moshi, Kyoko!" I say. I can feel her smile widen at the sound of my voice.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, but you know how Valentine's Day is coming up, right? I was wondering if I could make chocolates with you tomorrow."

"Oh, yes! I never get to see you anymore, so this would be a nice time to see each other. You don't mind if I invite Haru as well, right?"

"Oh, not at all! The more the merrier!" I giggle, and she giggles with me. "So tomorrow, after school?"

"Yeah, I'll see you then!"

"Okay, good bye Kyoko!"

"Bye!" she says as I hang up the phone. I toss the cellphone onto the carpet.

"You can't go," an irritated voice says. I furiously turn my head towards the door where his face was unreadable. I bite my lip, hating the fact I couldn't read his emotions. It was usually easy with other people. I could just _tell_.

"What?"

"You can't go," he repeated while raking a hand through his hair.

"Why not?" I demanded, sitting up.

"Because," he says, "I don't want you making chocolates."

"But you said it was okay! And were you listening to my conversation?"

"You were talking so loud I could hear you from the end of the hall." I flushed, not knowing I was talking that loud. "And I changed my mind. You can't anymore." I frowned.

"I'm going," I said, glaring at him. "And there's nothing you can say to make me change my mind." Something flickered across his face, but it was gone just as quickly as it came.

"Fine," he said, raking his hair with his fingers again.

"W-What?"

"I said fine. I don't like repeating myself, herbivore," he said.

"Oh, um... thanks." He nodded curtly and walked off, probably heading to his own room. I tugged at the strands of my pink hair, and pursed my lips. Hibari was certainly acting strange.

* * *

><p>Standing by the window was Hibari, his eyes dark and brooding. There was just something that makes him feel strange. Especially when she talks about her herbivore friends. He clenched his fists. What was becoming of him?<p>

He was someone who cared for no one, only for himself. He only feels anger, irritation, and boredom. So what was this emotion? Why did she make him feel like this?

"Confused?"

Hibari was momentarily surprised at the infant who had managed to open the window and sit casually on his bed. However, he quickly regained his posture and frowned. When Hibari didn't reply, the infant continued.

"She's special, don't you think?" he said casually. "Bit bothersome, however." He hopped off the bed to walk over to the window sill and leaped on it. "She has that effect, I guess. She grows on you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to tell you if you don't hurry, someone else is going to get her." He smirked and carefully watched him before heading out the window. The words kept echoing inside his head. _Someone_ _else? _He frowned. Why would he care if someone else has her? Yet, the feeling was back in his stomach, churning his insides up.

He heard her footsteps as she was making her way to the bathroom. The door opened with a squeak, and he made a mental note to get her to oil it, or something. He should be getting ready for bed as well. He was probably tired. Yes, that must be it; that must be why he was feeling like this. He was tired.

Carefully, he shut the window, and went over to his bed. He peeled off the covers, and laid down. He grabbed a book from the nightstand and casually read it while he waited for her to finish using the bathroom. His hands itched for another fight. The delinquents he was trying to locate found her and she had brought most of them down. She could've probably taken them down. Why did he interfere? Right. He wanted to protect Namimori. Yes, that was the reason.

A gentle knock on the door snapped him out of his reverie. "Ano... Hibari, I'm going to sleep now. You can use the bathroom now." He didn't hear her walk to her room, so she must be thinking of saying something else. However, she quietly walked back to her room. He didn't think anything of it, so he quietly stepped out of his room and gently closed the door. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth.

He raked another hand through his hair; a habit that was only done in private. He walked back into his own room, and climbed under the covers and placed his book back on the nightstand. She was definitely confusing, that was for sure.

And Hibari doesn't get confused. He causes the confusion.

* * *

><p>After a morning of being rudely awaken by Hibari, I stomped out of the room, my uniform on with a few wrinkles on it (gee, Hibari won't like that.) and my hair pulled up into a side ponytail with a black ribbon. I placed a white flower pin in my hair to add style.<p>

I grabbed my bag, and lugged it over my shoulder and looked at the clock. **5:45 am**. Why does he always wake me up so freaking early? Oh right. To do paper work. It seemed like it was never ending. I bounded down the steps to see Hibari causally sipping tea.

"Morning," I say to him. He doesn't do anything to acknowledge me, but I shrug it off. I was used to it. I guess. "So, I'm going to straight to Kyoko to make chocolates right after school. Is that okay?" I ask. I place my bag in the chair, and pour myself some tea. I let it sit on the marble counter to let it cool.

"Do what you like for the entire day. You are excused," he said coldly. What hopped up his butt?

"Are you sure?" I ask. "You don't need help, or anything?"

"I said you were excused for the day. Do what you like, as long as it does not violate the school rules." I frowned.

"Okay..." I took a sip of my tea, and spat it out quickly. "HIIIII! HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!" I rushed to the fridge to get a water bottle, and felt relieved when the cold liquid hit my tongue. The color rose to my cheeks when I realize Hibari witnessed the whole thing. I sneak a glance at him to see the corners of his mouth turned upward.

It went as fast as it came though, as he stood up abruptly. "I'm leaving. You can choose to come with me, or not."

"I'll catch up with you later. I was just going to visit someone," I reply, waving him off, carefully taking small sips of my tea. He nods curtly before stalking off. I hear the door open and close. I toss the rest of the tea into the sink, deciding I had no time to wait for the drink to cool. Stuffing the bottle in my bag, I grabbed a granola bar and stuff the content into my mouth, throwing the wrapper into the trash can.

I walked out the door, trying to remember where the nice old lady lived. I headed back to Namimori Bakery where I went inside to buy a small cake for granny. The bell rung daintily and a man who looked to be in his late thirties waved at me. "Hello! Feel free to look around," he says with warmth in his voice.

I smile back at him and look at the displays of cake. My eyes land on a relatively small cake that was dotted with halves of a strawberry with white frosting. It looked pretty, and I got the man's attention. "Ano, can I buy this cake please?" He grins at me.

"Of course, of course!" he says happily. He puts the cake in a small box, and hands it to me. "May I ask who it is for?"

"It's for this granny I met," I explain, and he smiles at me.

"Well, have fun." he tells me. "It will be 600 yen." (**Approximately $17.18 in USD.**) I handed over the money and I pick up the cake. Hibari gives me an "allowance" of 5,000 yen every two weeks. (**Approximately $59.91**) I had to be careful not to waste it all. Or something.

"Thank you!"

"Have a nice day," he tells me, and I wave at him. He waves back and I exit the dainty shop. I do a facepalm when I realize I don't know where she lives. I frown, and I couldn't afford to be late to school. I decide head towards the houses and hoped she was outside or something. I looked around for old, nice ladies on their front yard.

Oh who am I kidding. What kind of old ladies are up this early anyway? _I _don't even want to be up this early. Miraculously, someone calls to get my attention. "Oh! Young lady!" I turn to see an old lady waving at me from her yard. Could it be...? I head up to her gate and when I'm closer, I see it is the granny I had helped.

"Oh hello granny! I was looking for your house," I say. She smiles at me and opens the gate.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Being old affects my memory, you see. I completely forgot to tell you where I lived! Oh my," she giggles an old womanly giggle, and I walk in. "Say, I never got your name," she remarks.

"Ah, Chibisu."

"Pretty name," she tells me.

"Thanks," I say with a smile. I hand her the box. "I brought cake."

"Oh my! You didn't need to bring me anything,"

I rub the back of my neck. "Ah ha, it's fine."

"Please, you must come in!" She ushers me inside, and I place my loafers on the mat inside the house. I sit on the cushion, and she opens the box of cake. "Oh, it looks delicious sweetie!" I smile. She goes off somewhere and comes back several seconds later with a knife and a plate. "Please, have some!" she says while handing me a plate.

"Oh thank you," I reply, gratefully taking the cake and stuffing my face with it. "Mmm! It's delicious!" She gingerly takes a bite, and smiles.

"Oh, yes it is!" she says. We eat our cake while talking to each other, and I take a glance at the clock to see it's already 6:45.

"Oh, I have to go now," I say, "school's almost starting." She nods understandingly and takes my plate from my hands.

"Okay sweetie, be sure to come back!"

"I will!" I exit the house, and head towards the school. I smile to myself, that was a wonderful morning. I had left my Disciplinary jacket inside my bag, afraid it would intimidate granny. I take it out of my bag and slip it on, not caring about the buttons. I liked leaving it unbuttoned, and if Hibari can wear it on his shoulders like that, then I can wear it unbuttoned.

Once I reach towards school, I see my friends no where in sight. Tsuna and his friends must be running late again. Shame. I'm not going to stop Hibari from beating them up; I'm too lazy and I'm not in the mood for fighting. Blood lust doesn't really suit me very much.

I head into the building and go into the reception room. Hibari wasn't there. He must be patrolling around or something. I take the pillow from the couch that I had placed there and bring it with me to the roof top. He said I could do anything I wanted to. You know, as long as it doesn't break the rules.

Once I reach the roof top, I picked a comfortable spot, and placed my pillow down. I lay my head on it, the sun's rays shining down on my face. I can see why Hibari likes to sleep here. The light flowing breeze, the nice warmth from the sun; it's like paradise! You can bet your doughnuts I'm going to be here more often!

As the wind slowly lulls me to sleep, I have several thoughts about going to class just so I can see my friends, but I shake the thoughts away from my head. I'm too sleepy...

* * *

><p>When I finally wake up, I feel like there's a weight on my stomach. I prop my head up and I figure out why there's a weight on my stomach. Hibari was sleeping on my stomach! How long was he sleeping on me? And why didn't I notice? I grimace, and lift his head gently and I get out from under him and place the pillow under his head.<p>

I stand up and take a glance at him. He looked so peaceful, and nonviolent. His jacket was sprawled out from underneath him and his hair was across his eyes. His eyelashes casted shadows over his cheeks. I walk to the door and quietly open it and I walk to the reception room. I open the wooden door and look at the clock. There was only two periods left before school was over.

I walk over to my class, where Tsuna, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Kyoko would probably be. I open the door, and the teacher turns over with a smile on his face, but when he sees my jacket, his smile falls of his face. My teacher was a man who seemed to be in his mid thirties and there was laugh lines on his face, evidence that he was a nice, yet stern teacher who liked to have fun. His hair was brown and was neatly cut and trimmed. He wore a white dress shirt and grey slacks.

"H-Hello Chibisu-san," he stuttered. I frowned. Why did everyone treat me like this just because I had this jacket on?

"Ne, Sensei, you don't have to be all formal with me." He let out a sigh of relief, but he was still tensed.

"A-Ah, yes, Chibisu. What are you here for?"

"Oh, I was just going to join class since Hibari excused me for the day," I explained. At the mention of Hibari, the teacher went even paler, and sweat was visibly running down his forehead.

"H-Hibari-san? O-Oh really?" he said, laughing nervously. "W-Well, feel free to sit down." I frowned again when he stuttered and he widened his eyes at me before dropping his gaze to his desk. I guess it can't be helped. The Disciplinary Committee was a scary group.

"Ne, Chibisu-chan!" I turn my head to the general direction of where the voice came from. Yamamoto was waving at me, cheerfully. I grinned, and headed towards him. I sat down in the empty seat between Yamamoto and Tsuna. Gokudera sat behind Tsuna and glowered at me. I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Hey guys," I say.

"Hey Chibisu," Tsuna greets. Gokudera grunts to acknowledge me, and I throw an eraser that was on Tsuna's desk at him. He glares at me and starts to stand up, but Tsuna motions for him to calm down. Reluctantly, he stops, but he continues to glare holes in the back of my head.

"Ne, Chibisu-chan, you must be very busy with the Disciplinary work, right?" Yamamoto asks.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal," I say.

"Well, at least you can hang with us now!" Yamamoto laughs cheerfully.

"Yamamoto!" he says, "Stop your babbling with your friends and pay attention!"

Yamamoto laughs again and rubs the back of his neck. "Ah, sorry Sensei!" The teacher's face softened, and he smiled a small smile.

"Don't let it happen again," he said.

"Yes sir!" I giggle, and Tsuna, Yamamoto and I spent the whole period writing notes and passing them back and forth. Gokudera glowered, but when offered to join, he said he wanted no part of this and needed to take notes for Juudaime so he could study.

I had tossed a note to Kyoko who was several desks away from me; she was sitting next to Hana. It had said if we were still going to go make chocolates for Valentine's Day tomorrow. She scrawled a message in it and sent it back to me.

I opened it, and it said that we were going to make chocolates at Tsuna's house. She mentioned something about Bianchi helping. Oh gosh. Reborn had mentioned earlier that she made poison cooking and anything she makes end up being poisoned. I felt a shiver going up my spine.

There was no way I was giving this to my friends.

Well... maybe except Gokudera. Nah, I'm not _that_ spiteful of him.

I stood up, and walked over to the teacher's desk and told him I had some important business to attend to. It was a lie, obviously, since Hibari had let me go for the entire day, hence, Tsuna's and Gokudera's weird look at me. Yamamoto just gave them a confused look and grinned cheekily. Bless his naive heart.

I waved sheepishly at them and quickly exited the room after the teacher had nervously let me go. So being Hibari's monkey- I mean slave- I mean subordinate had some perks after all. I couldn't go to Tsuna's house to make chocolates because of Bianchi. I sighed inwardly; if I refused she'd probably use her own cooking on me.

I went back to the reception room and sat at my desk. I took one of Hibari's sticky note; it's not like Hibari was going to miss just _one_, right? It's not like he counts each and every one of them every night. I scrawled a hasty note on it that read, '**Dear Kyoko, I'm afraid I won't be able to make because I have an irrational fear of poison cooking. Terribly sorry, Chibisu.**' I grinned at my note and skipped to her locker after locking the door.

Once I reached her locker that was presumably right next to Hana's locker, I placed the sticky note in the slot of the locker. What? It was a legitimate excuse! And I'm pretty sure Hibari won't appreciate me giving him poison cooking.

Wait what?

LOOK WHAT THAT SADISTIC BASTARD IS DOING TO ME! Oh gosh, after being with him so much, his very essence is on me and therefore making me think about him! Not good. Not good. I do not like Hibari; I despise him. Right?

I shake the very thoughts from my head and I headed to my locker. I exchanged my slippers for my loafers and I grab my bag. I sling it over my shoulder and I walked out the front door. I looked at the roof where Hibari was to make sure he wasn't watching me. I was going to make my chocolates now, and since I wasn't the very best at cooking, this way I will have tons of time if I messed up! After I made sure Hibari wasn't watching me, I climb the gate and jump over it. I was about to touch the ground when the collar of my jacket got caught on the fence.

"Darn it!" I yelled. I wriggled about, trying to get my jacket uncaught. Luckily, my jacket was always unbuttoned so it didn't choke me. I realized I could take my arms out of the jacket and leave, but Hibari would bite me to death if I left it here. "GAAAAH! I hate gates oh-so-much."

"Having fun?" he asked dryly, an amused smirk on his face. My face began to heat up as I registered who the voice belonged to.

"H-Hibari!" I say. "This isn't what it looks like...?" I mutter meekly.

"Oh?" he raises an eyebrow. "Unless you explain yourself, you are stuck there." I frowned. I trash around wildly, unable to stay still while suspended in air.

"C'mon Hibari! Don't be such a meanie! Heeeelp meeee!" He didn't reply, and I thrashed around some more, making the gate squeak. Hibari seemed to notice this, and glared at me.

"Stop it, or you'll break the gate," he says coolly.

I turned my head to the best of my ability and glared at him. It hurt that he cared more about the fence than me, but that's Hibari, right? "Just get me down," I say. He grudgingly opened the gate and motioned for me to jump into his arms. "What about my jacket? I hate to admit it, but I've grown quite attached to this," I tell him. He pinches the bridge of his nose and glares at me.

"I'll get it down for you," he says begrudgingly, "but I'm only getting it because it's a disgrace to the Committee if you leave it there. Just jump."

"How do I know you'll actually catch me?"

"Do you want to get down or not?" Deciding to trust Hibari, I gathered up my courage and got one of my arms out of the jacket, and Hibari held out his arms, looking impassive. I used my arm to hold my skirt, and as soon as I took my other arm out of the jacket, I fell.

I landed on Hibari's arms as promised, and I let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks," I say. He looked like he was going to drop me on my butt, but he let me go gently. I hate heights so much. He motioned for me to walk back inside the gate, but I shook my head.

"I wanted to go make chocolates," I say. He narrows his eyes at me.

"You can do it after school with your herbivore friends," he says, walking away.

"B-But my jacket!"

"I'll send someone to go get it shortly." He walks off and I furrowed my brows. This guy was certainly confusing for sure. I looked longingly at my jacket and started to walk to the market. When I reach the market, I head to the sweets aisle and look for a bag of milk chocolate chips.

I found the milk chocolate chips, and held it in my hands. I was about to reach for the dark chocolate one when I stopped myself. Why was I going to grab this? It's not like I wanted to make chocolates for Hibari... Right? Regardless, I grabbed it anyway and went to go buy it.

The girl at the cash register had short brown hair and her bangs were held back by several bobby pins. Her eyes were a nice shade of green and she looked to be in her twenties or something. "Hello," she greeted, "did you find everything okay?"

"Ah, yes I did, thank you." She takes a look at my items and smiles.

"Are you making chocolates for your boyfriend?" I blushed.

"B-Boyfriend? I don't have a boyfriend. I'm just making them for my friends," I explain. She giggled.

"Are you sure? You are way too pretty to not have a boyfriend. I'm sure someone has their eyes on you."

"What about you?" I say, to change the topic. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Oh, yes! I'm making him his favorite chocolates tonight. He's going to be so surprised!" She giggles again and stares lovingly into the distance. "Ah!~ I miss him so much!"

"Anyway..."

"Ah right," she says, snapping out of her reverie. "That would be 1200 yen." (**A/N: Approximately $14.39.**) I handed her my money and she gave me my products in a bag. I thanked her and headed out of the store. I walked toward Hibari's house and I opened the gate with the spare key Hibari had lent me.

I pushed the gate opened, and walked inside. I turned around and shut the gate and locked it. I skipped to Hibari's house and pressed the key in the key hole and turned. I opened it and went inside and headed to the kitchen. I lazily placed the bag on the table and grabbed the two bags of chocolate.

I opened them up and separately placed them into glass bowls. I headed to his cabinet and opened them up to find a cook book. I scanned them to look for a sweets cookbook and frowned when I saw that Hibari didn't own any. Shame. I sighed, now I was just going to have to guess. Making chocolates couldn't be that hard, right?

* * *

><p>I was busy finishing the last of Hibari's dark chocolates. I poured the chocolate into the mold and squealed happily when I had finished. I placed the contents into the sink and placed the chocolates into the fridge. The milk chocolates and the dark chocolates were done. I didn't use all of the dark chocolate chips and I wondered what I was going to use them for. I shrugged and placed it in the cabinets.<p>

The kitchen was a mess; chocolate was all over Hibari's nice counters, there was plenty of chocolate

I wiped my brow and looked at the clock. It was already 4:00 pm. I hurried and cleaned the dishes and once I had done that, I walked to school again, deciding Hibari would need my company. The gates were open and my jacket was gone from it, so I assume Hibari had it in his grasp.

I walked to the reception room and knocked on it gently. When I didn't hear anything, I opened it and I poked my head in. "Hibari...?"

"What is it?" I saw him sitting in his desk doing paperwork.

"I finished what I was doing at home and decided to keep you company." At this point, I was already in the reception room and I gently closed the door.

"I don't need your company," he said coldly, his eyes never leaving his paperwork. I frowned, biting my lip. I looked down at my feet and shifted my weight to my right foot. "Did you hear me?" he said more firmly. "Leave."

"I don't wanna," I said defiantly. He turned to glare at me and stood up. Immediately, he brought out his tonfas. I blinked. What happened to the relatively nicer Hibari? In a blink of an eye, he had me against the door and held the steel tonfa to my neck, the other tonfa raised threateningly at my head. His face was dangerously close to mine, his steely grey eyes full of fury at me. My pale blue eyes blinked incredulously; why did he press me against the door?

He lowered his eyes, and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. He hesitated for a second before pressing the tonfa to my neck almost cutting off my air supply. My arms lie limply at my side. He lowered the other tonfa and placed it back inside his jacket. "Why do you make me feel like this?" I hear him mutter so quietly that it took me a few seconds to even realize it came from him.

"Wh-what? Make you feel like what?" I stammered. His steely grey eyes snapped his gaze back to mine; the fury in his eyes this time were not directed towards me. The pressure on my neck loosened slightly, making me able to breath in air more easily.

He used his hand to place a stray strand of hair behind my ear, and that's when I realize his face was mere centimeters away from mine. One wrong move and... My face began to blush, most to my dismay. Hibari seemed to notice this as well and a faint smirk was on his lips.

I felt a tugging pain as he yanked my hairband out of my pink hair, letting it fall down. "Keep your hair down. I like it better down," he told me, the smirk still faintly on his lips. He grabbed something on my desk and shoved it into my arms. Numbly, he lead me outside his door and with one last glance at me, he went back inside, the door clicking shut.

What the heck just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Sorry! Lol, I'm such a tease. Well, the next chapter is going to be the Valentine's Day chapter & did i mention, I ran into several writer's blocks. But don't worry, a little music & that problem was fixed. Sorry it took so long.**

**I was thinking of putting the Valentine's Day part into this but it would be too long & a mouthful. But i imagine this would come out quicker since i have this one planned out. (: thanks! review&fav!**


	13. Valentine's Day

**A/N: So here's the Valentine's Day chapter. Enjoy[:**

**Lost Canvas; okay thank you, I'll check it out[:**

**Hopelesslyhope; aw, thank you[:**

**kira86; thank you so much!**

**HiBiRdEpIc; ahaha, it's okay[: i hope you find this chapter to your liking!**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; ahah, thank you, it's fine[: ahh yes, I understand ^^;; being disciplinary committee doesn't leave a lot of time for socializing. :) yes, it appears so! I really want to experiance their high school lives as well, but I can't learn japanese in time to study abroad. You should write your own fanfiction! I'm sure you won't be terrible! I'll deff. read it if you make one[: those are my favorite parts too, aha! I try add as much humor as I can. Thank you so much[:**

**Thanks to Geny789, Tnah, Tenegai, and lilmeika for favoriting my story!**

**enjoy[:**

* * *

><p>"I like living in Yamamoto's house better," I say to him while he leans against my doorframe. He had rudely woken me up by tossing a slipper at my face. "He didn't wake me up rudely, or order me to do stuff."<p>

Hibari had on loose black pajamas and his tousled hair looked good on him. His steely grey eyes glared at me and started walking towards me, tonfas at his side. I brought my hands up to my head to defend my braincells; I was told if you were hit in the head, you lost some braincells. He jabbed me in the shoulder, and it throbbed painfully.

"Go make breakfast," he ordered. I rubbed my shoulder and glared at him. I grudgingly got out of bed and slapped him lightly on the arm.

"If you keep hitting me, I'm going to lose braincells. If I lose braincells, I become less smart, and if I become less smart, your school records go down." He scoffs at me and stalks out of my room. I roll my eyes at him and walk into the bathroom.

I casually brush my teeth and brush all the knots out of my silky pink hair. I head back into my room and changed into my uniform. Luckily for me, I don't have to wear that ugly yellow blazer anymore; I picked up my jacket that Hibari had shoved into my arms that was sitting on my dresser. I slip it on, leaving the buttons unbuttoned.

I yawned while I headed down the steps. I see Hibari on the couch reading a book. He notices me come down the steps, and places his book down. He rummages through his jacket and pulls out a clip. It was a small black bow with little white ribbons hanging from it.

"Good," he said, "you remembered to keep your hair down." he smirked. "I like it down. Here," he says while grabbing my hand and placing the bow inside. "Wear it." I widened my eyes.

"W-Why? When did you buy this?"

"Just wear it," he growled. I narrowed my eyes at him, but placed it in my hair like he said. Something flickered acrossed his face, but he was good at hiding his emotions. It was gone as quick as it came. "Good. Now go make breakfast."

"Yes Hibari," I groaned. I planned to make scrambled eggs; it was easy, and I'm not the best cook around. I walked to the kitchen, where I proceeded to pull out a frying pan. I placed it on the stove and looked around for some butter. I opened the fridge, and grabbed six eggs and a stick of butter. I placed the things on the counter, and I pulled out a steel mixing bowl and cracked the eggs. Grabbing a whisk out of the drawer, I started to mix the eggs up. I added salt and pepper for taste, and mixed it up some more. I cut off a piece of butter and placed it in the pan and I turned the heat up.

I waited for the pan to heat up, and I saw that butter was melting. I took that opportunity to grab a fork and move the butter around the pan so it would coat the bottom. After several more minutes, I poured the mixture into the pan and I proceeded to grab a spatula. I scrambled the eggs and after two or three minutes, the eggs were finished.

I turned off the heat and went to a drawer and pulled out two plates. I divided the eggs up and placed them on the table. "Breakfast is ready," I tell him, as he strolls in leisurely. He doesn't make a noise as he pulls the chair out and sits in it. He grabs the fork I placed there and gingerly takes a bite.

He doesn't say anything as he continues eating. I suppose that means he likes it right? I take a bite into my own food and found it to be delicious. "Scrambled eggs are one of my best dishes if you were wondering," I say to Hibari. He raises an eyebrow at me before returning his attention to his food.

I happily munched down the rest of my eggs and stood up with my dish in my hand. I held out my other hand to Hibari so he could hand his dish to me. He places it in my hand and walks off to the living room. I place them in the sink with the frying pan and washed them carefully. Afterwards, I placed them on a drying rack and headed into the living room where I leaned against the wall causally.

"Did you know Valentine's Day is today?" Hibari manages to tear his attention away from the book and focused onto me. He stood up and walked in front of me, several feet away.

"Yes. You've been saying that since yesterday. And you wouldn't stop."

"Did I?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Completely sure?"

"Are you done with these ridiculous questions?"

"They're not ridiculous. You're ridiculous."

"How so?" Somehow, I found myself to be staring in his eyes, glittering with amusement. He must have walked closer to me when I wasn't paying attention. I looked away, down to the floor.

"B-Because! Just being you is enough! The way that you confuse me, an-and stuff!"

"Oh really?" I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Yes," I say, "really." He grabs my chin and forces me to look at him. I shut my eyes closed and he sighs. He lets go of my chin and I open them gingerly. I find his back towards me and his hands shoved into his pockets.

"C'mon. We're going to school." I sighed in relief, and grabbed my bag that was on the ground near the couch. He opens the door and walks out, not bothering to hold the door for me. I grab the door and open it. When I'm out of the house, I slam the door shut, and I use the key that Hibari gave me to lock the door. I walk down the concrete steps and out of the gates. He stood there and doesn't acknowledge me. He slams the gate shut and walks to school.

I follow him, struggling to keep up with his pace since I had short legs. "Ne, Hibari," I begin, "are you going to participate in the event?" He grimaced.

"Of course I have to," he says, "since I am Chairman, I can't allow the students of Namimori to taint the reputation by not participating in the event. I am doing it to encourage them. And if they need further motivation, I will provide them with some." I cringed at the thought of his 'motivation'.

"Wonderful," I say sarcastically. "And by participating, do you mean hiding in your room?" He sent me an irritated glance. He doesn't answer back, so I let the topic drop. Once we reached school, I see Tetsuya and other members of the Committee there with boxes of armbands. Half the boxes are pink armbands, and the other boxes are full of blue armbands.

"Hello Suya-kun!" I notice Hibari glaring at Tetsuya out of the corner of my eye and shrugged. Hibari glares all the time, it was clearly normal. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help with the event." He smiles at me and rummages through a box with pink armbands. He grunts triumphantly and straightens back up. He hands me an armband that had my name on it with gold thread. "This is yours. Wear it on your arm please."

I take it out of his hand and place it right under my Disciplinary Committee armband. "What's this for?"

"It's the event," he explains while giving an identical one to Hibari, except it had his name on it and was a dark blue. "The reason you have the armband is for someone to grab the opposite gender's band and secure it around their own arm. Once they manage to do that, you have no choice but to accept their armband and tie it around your own arm. You are now 'taken' for the day and are out of the game since you now have a partner. The next day, you two are in a 'relationship' for a day."

"Oh really? What happens if you don't manage to receive someone else's armband?" I ask, curious. I really don't want to be in a relationship.

"You will be doing community work around school," he explained, "since it's a school event, you need to participate."

"Failure to do so will result in a punishment," Hibari cut in. I grimaced. Great. Work. It's bad enough I have to clean at Hibari's house, and now if I don't participate, I need to clean the school grounds? No thanks.

"Oh, well thank you Suya-kun." He nods and I head towards the Cherry Blossom trees near the gates. Hibari heads inside the school; he must be trying to hide before the girls could come. There were always girls who weren't afraid of his attitude and confessed to him, Tetsuya told me once. They would probably try to take his armband today since he couldn't reject them.

SUCKS FOR HIM! Soon, people come into school grounds, eagerly chattering about today's event. Girls were bouncing about, trying to take their crush's armband. "Boo!" I freak out and fall onto my side, gripping my armband.

"Oh, Yamamoto," I sigh in relief, "you scared me. I thought you were someone crazy trying to take my armband." He laughs cheerfully and ruffles my hair.

"Nope," he says, "someone already took mine," he said as he motions to his arm that now had a pink armband on it that read 'Inuzaka Sora' on it. "Shame too, I wanted to take yours." I choke on air; did he really just say that? "Are you okay?"

"Eh? Y-Yeah." He smiles and pats me on the back gently. "Anyway, where's Tuna-chan and Gokudera?"

"Ah, they're back there getting their armbands," he says, "I came a few minutes earlier." I sigh.

"I wonder what he's going to do about Kyoko?"

"Yes, I wonder too," a squeaky voice said. Reborn popped out from the tree bark, and I shake my head in wonder. "If you don't mind me asking," he says, "what are you going to do?"

"Do what?"

"What are you going to do about the boys who come your way?"

"I'll protect you," Yamamoto pipes in.

"Haha, thanks Yamamoto, but I can fend for myself. And besides, I need someone to grab it so I don't need to do community work around the school." I grin at him, and he grins back. There was something in his eyes that I couldn't figure out. When did reading people's expressions get so hard?

"Ah! Yamamoto, Chibisu!" I turn in the direction of the voice. It was Tsuna and his ever so faithful guy, Gokudera. They were walking over to us, Tsuna having a happy expression on his face. He must have realized he could go out on a date with Kyoko if he manages to get her armband.

"Hi Tsuna, Gokudera!" Yamamoto chirps happily.

"Tuna-chan! And Gokudera." I say his name flatly with a bored expression.

"YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME, WOMAN?" he growls. I blinked lazily and smirked.

"Not really," I say, "I like your reactions though." He stammers, probably at a loss for words. He glares at me before turning his attention to Reborn.

"Reborn-san! What are you doing here?" Tsuna looked at Reborn and he grimaced. I suddenly felt sorry for him; Reborn was always up to no good if he was around.

"Just here to witness how the rest of you will participate in this event," he says, a gleam in his eyes.

"Right," Tsuna says, "the event. Maybe I'll get lucky with Kyoko-chan?" He saw Yamamoto's arm and his face was in surprise. "Someone already grabbed your armband, Yamamoto?"

"Ahaha, yeah, she's so funny." He placed a finger on his chin. "Although I would have liked to grab Chibisu-chan's armband. We haven't been spending time together lately." I blushed when he said that. Reborn smirked. The bell rang indicating that we should head inside.

"Well bye, Reborn." He waved, and hopped into the tree trunk which as split opened and when he entered, it immediately closed shut. I stood up, brushing the dirt on my skirt. "Well, c'mon now," I say.

"O-Okay," Tsuna said dreamily. I giggled and ran towards the doors.

"Race you there!"

"E-Eh?" Tsuna yelled.

"You're on, woman!"

"Oh? Ahaha, another game! I'll play!"

"Shut up, baseball nut!"

"No fighting guys!"

"I'm beeeaaaating you!"

"Wha- no way! Get back here, woman! The right hand man will not get bested by someone who does not deserve to be the right hand man!"

"Oh no, Chibisu-chan is gonna beat me! Better step up my game ahaha!"

"I am not a man for your information! And I'd rather be the left hand woman!"

"I don't think that's how it works! HIII! Wait up!"

"As much as I love you Tuna-chan, this is a race!"

"Hahaha, she's right Tsuna!"

"I'm sorry Tenth! I must run for you! Until my dying breath!"

"Don't you think that's a little too much?"

"JUST RUN TO THE EXTREME!"

"O-Onii-chan!"

"TO THE EXTREME ONII-CHAN!"

"Hahah, hi Senpai!"

"Oi! Turf top, what are you doing here?"

"RACING TO THE EXTREME! OI, JOIN THE BOXING TEAM!"

"Beat me in the race and you got it!"

"Ahaha, I'm in the baseball team, sorry!"

"No way turf top!"

"I-I really don't want to..."

"Whoop whoop! I win!" I say as I run up the steps and towards the open doors. I turn around to stick my tongue out at them who weren't far behind. Ryohei was second, then Gokudera and Yamamoto, and then... Tsuna. So far behind.

"Look out!" I hear Yamamoto yell.

"Wha-?" I turn around to crash into Hibari's chest. I start to fall but he grabs my arm to lower me gently onto the ground. "Sorry!" I look up to be staring into Hibari's grey eyes "S-Sorry..."

"No running on school premises. I will have to bite you all to death," he whispers to me, smirking. I blinked, not able to say anything.

"Chibisu-chan, are you okay?" I hear Yamamoto say.

"HIIIIII! Hibari-san!"

"Don't worry Juudaime! I'll protect you!"

"HIBARI, JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!"

"I am going to bite you to death for running in the halls." He looked behind me to glare at Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Ryohei. I inched away from him; I certainly didn't fancy being bitten to death. Especially by Hibari. He gets out his tonfas and does an experimental swing near my face.

"Maa, maa, let's just talk this out," Yamamoto causally suggested.

"I don't think he wants to talk," I said, nervously. "We're going to be late to class..."

"YES! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE TO THE EXTREME!"

"Y-Yeah, s-so let us g-go?" Tsuna asked.

"Bitch, let us pass!" growled Gokudera. The kids that didn't enter the school yet cowered at the thought of being late to class and then receiving punishment. The students were standing a good fifteen feet away from us in fear that they would attract attention to themselves.

"You'll be bitten to death later," he said while walking off. I sighed in relief, and Yamamoto held out his hand to help me up. I took it gratefully and Tsuna groaned.

"Thank goodness no one was hurt," he said.

"Don't worry Juudaime, I would have protected you!" Gokudera chimed, "Although, I'm not so sure about the rest." He glowered at the rest of us.

"Yeah? Well I don't need protection! Especially not from you!" I retorted.

"Stupid woman! Who would want to give protection to you?"

"Maa, maa, let's not fight!~"

"Y-Yeah, let's not fight."

"Okay, if you say so Juudaime," Gokudera grumbled.

"Whatever," I scoffed. We all walked to our class together, and I can see groups of girls all staring hungrily at us. "Ne, Tsuna, what are you going to do for this event?" Tsuna blushed.

"I was thinking about grabbing Kyoko-chan's armband," he said dreamily, "she's so kawaii."

"Well, you should do it soon," I suggest, "in case other guys have their eyes on her."

"A-Ah! You're right," Tsuna exclaimed. We reached the classroom door, and Ryohei waved goodbye, saying he had to go to his own class. We said our farewells to him and entered the classrooms. There was a note on the chalkboard.

"**There will be no studies in the morning due to the fact that the morning will be dedicated to this year's Valentine's Day event. Please, have fun! And remember, those who do not participate are helping clean up the school as said by the Disciplinary Committee.** **Studies will resume after lunch.**"

"Ahaha! No studies! Hooray!" Yamamoto cheered. I cheered with him and I held up my hand and he high fived me.

"Idiots," Gokudera grumbled.

"Party pooper," I said. He glares at me while I playfully stick my tongue out at him. "Are you going to participate, Gokudera? 'Cause it seems a lot of girls are fancying you right about now."

"Only if the Juudaime is participating as well," he replied gruffly, as if the idea of being with a girl appalled him.

"O-Of course I am," he said gingerly, "I want to go on a date with Kyoko-chan."

"Okay Juudaime! I will participate as well! Best of luck!"

"I can't participate anymore," Yamamoto whined, "someone already took mine."

"A-Already?" Gokudera asked in shock. "This is bad, I'm underestimating the baseball nut," he muttered, "at any rate, he's going to beat me! No! I won't let that happen!"

"What are you talking about Gokudera?" I asked.

"N-Nothing! I will not let the baseball nut surpass me!" Gokudera yelled, "I will be Juudaime's right hand man no matter what!"

"G-Gokudera-kun..." I let out a giggle; he's really obsessed with this, isn't he? Gokudera went up to a random girl, and pulled her armband off. He gruffly handed her his armband, and walked off curtly. She stood there in shock before a large smile came on her face. She must've liked Gokudera.

"There! I'm done participating as well!"

"What about you, Tuna-chan?" I asked.

"K-Kyoko-chan's over there with her friends... Should I go up there and just take it, or ask?"

"If your stomach makes a 'grrr' noise, then you should ask, but if your stomach makes a 'burrr' noise then you should just take it," Yamamoto suggested. Tsuna made a face; how was this suppose to help? How could you distinguish your stomach noises?

"If you want," I say, "I could get it for you." Tsuna looked grateful, but Reborn came out of nowhere and kicked him square in the jaw.

"Ciaossu," he greeted. We all gave a mutual response back, and he looked over to his cowering student who was holding his face gingerly. "Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn said, "a mafia boss does not need someone to help court a lady."

"Reborn! I'm not a mafia boss!"

"But isn't that what a wingman is for?" I asked, Tsuna completely ignored.

"A mafia boss uses his charm to get the ladies and nothing else. Especially not a wingman. What use is a mafia boss if he can't be charming, attractive, and charismatic?"

I nodded my head thoughtfully, "Yes, that is very true," I say.

"Don't encourage him!"

"Juudaime has all of those qualities!" Gkudera boasted.

"Not you too!"

"Then prove it," Reborn said, "prove to me you have the charm and charisma to get Kyoko. If you don't... Well, let's just say training is going to be ten times worse."

"HIII! Why must you do everything so extreme?" Tsuna groaned.

"Cheer up Tsuna, it can't be that bad," Yamamoto comforted.

"Yeah, it can't be that bad," I say.

"That's easy for you to say," he mumbles.

"Dame-Tsuna! Hurry up, and get going!" Reborn yelled, kicking Tsuna to where Kyoko was with her friend Hana.

"Good luck!" I yelled. Gokudera and Yamamoto echoed me, and we sent thumbs-up to Tsuna. He gave us a look of despair before Kyoko grabbed his attention. I chuckled. "Ah, young love."

"Speaking of young love," Reborn says, tilting his fedora so it created a shadow over his eyes. Uh oh, not a good sign. Not a good sign at all. "How's yours?"

"What do you mean?" He didn't say anything as I look to Yamamoto and Gokudera for help. They shrugged, and I heard some footsteps come from behind me. I turn around, and I see a guy standing with his feet apart, and a determined look on his face. He had chocolate-y, cowlick-y, brown hair that fell into his eyes and bright green eyes. "Hi," I say.

"Please let me take your armband!" he yelled, pointing a finger at me. Yamamoto put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it.

"And if I say no...?"

"Then I will not give up until I get it! We have until after lunch! My love for you burns like a flame!" I raised an eyebrow. I don't even think I know him.

"Who are you?"

"Sora Saito!" he replied. "What is your answer?" I looked back to Yamamoto and Gokudera. Gokudera shrugged and waved his hands as if saying, 'not my problem'. I tried to look at Yamamoto but he wouldn't meet my eyes. I frowned. I would like to know what Yamamoto thinks of this.

"I'm sorry," I say, "but I'll have to say no." Disappointment flashed through his eyes before a determined, fiery look showed on his face. He slammed the bottom of his fist onto his hand, and grinned.

"No matter! I will win your heart! One way or another!" he says, "I will not stop!" He turns and exits the classroom, and I let my shoulders droop.

"Did anyone know who he was?" I asked.

"Not at all," Gokudera muttered.

"Interesting..." Reborn whispered. "Very interesting indeed."

"What are you going on about now?"

"Oh nothing," he said, his eyes glittering with amusement. "You'll see soon enough."

I gave him a weird look, and snapped my fingers as I remembered the chocolates were in my bad. I gave them a smile as I opened my bag. "I made you guys chocolates," I say.

Gokudera frowns, "You didn't poison it, did you?"

"Of course I didn't," I say in disbelief, "I won't kill you guys."

"If they aren't satisfactory, you will be doing night training with Tsuna," he threatened with a scary smile.

"Did you make me one?" Yamamoto said.

"Of course I did," I told him as I handed him a box with light blue wrapping paper on it and a blue bow. "Home made too." I handed Gokudera a square box with a light red wrapping paper and a deep red color that looked like blood. Gokudera accepted it grudgingly, muttering his thanks. "And Reborn too," I say, holding out a box with white wrapping paper and a black ribbon tied around it.

"Thank you Chibisu," he said.

"Ahaha! Thanks!" Yamamoto chimed.

I grinned, "No problem!" Yamamoto carefully places it in his bag, while Gokudera stuffs it in his pocket. Reborn opened the box and took a bite of it and nodded approvingly.

"Not bad," he praised, "but it could be better. You're coming to night training with me." I groaned.

"Aw c'mon Reborn! Do I have to?" He gave me a death glare.

"Of course," he said, "my student cannot make terrible food."

"But I'm not even your student anymore!"

"But I called you over here, so therefore you are my student again."

"But you're just a baby!"

Leon crawled onto his hand and turned into a gun. "With a gun." I gulped and Leon changed back into Leon.

"Wow! Kid toys these days sure are interesting!" Yamamoto laughed. I gave him a face that said, 'are you kidding me?'

"So, night training, 9:00 pm."

"Fine," I agreed, and he gave off a triumphant smirk. Tsuna trailed back to our group looking very happy. "What happened Tsuna?"

"She said yes!" he said, but then looked depressed, "but only because she didn't want to be paired with anyone else." He cheered up again. "At least I now am together with Kyoko-chan for one whole day!"

"Maybe you can make her fall in love with you," I joked.

"You will Juudaime!" Gokudera urged.

"Ahaha! That will be fun, don't you think?"

"Yes, very fun indeed," Reborn grinned.

"Anyway," I say, to distract Tsuna from freaking out, "I made you some chocolates."

His eyes sparkled, "Really? I haven't gotten one yet," he said. I nodded and handed him an orange box with a white ribbon on it.

"There you go," I say cheerfully.

"Ah! Thank you!"

"No problem," I say, "now if you'll excuse me, I need to give the rest of my chocolates to other people."

"Have fun!" Reborn called. Have fun...? They waved their goodbyes and I headed off to Kyoko. "Here Kyoko," I say, "I made you some chocolate." I hand her box which is a pink box with a white ribbon.

"Oh! Thank you! I have your chocolates too," she says while rummaging through her bag. "Here you go," she says while plopping a white box with a light pink bow.

"Thanks," I say merrily. "Oh, can you give this to Onii-chan as well?" I say while handing her a yellow box.

"Oh, of course," she says.

"Thanks again!" She smiles and I walk off to Hibari's room. I forgot to give him his chocolates this morning. When I reach his room, I see the door opened slightly; something Hibari hates. I frowned, what happened? I open the door gingerly, and I see Hibari slumped over his chair with several girls laying on the couch, unconscious.

"H-Hibari! Who are those girls?"

"Confessors," he says dryly. I cringed. Poor, poor ill-minded confessors. Hibari wasn't looking for love, silly girls.

"Well, I came to give you your-" I was interrupted when the door slammed open. It was a pretty girl with dirty blond hair and large brown eyes. She looked determined and pushed me out of the way.

"Ugh! Another confessor? Can't you girls see I'm the only one Kyo-kun wants?" she said airily.

"What? I-I'm not confessing! Kyo-kun?" My protests were ignored as she stood in front of Hibari with tears in her eyes, as if the thought of claiming 'her' Hibari was extremely emotional.

"Kyo-kun? May I take your armband? In exchange, I will shower you with love, and cuteness, and frills, and-"

"No." Hibari said bluntly. I almost burst out into laughter at the expression on her face. She deserved it for pushing me out of the way. Karma is such a bitch when you get on her bad side.

"W-Why not?" she stammered.

"Because," he said as he walked over to me and stood behind me. I gave him a look. What on Earth was he doing? "she already belongs to me." The words barely had time to register in my mind when he tore off my armband and ripped off his own and roughly shoved it into my hand.

_Because she belongs to me._

The phrase kept repeating over and over and over into my mind until it was permanently etched into my brain. "W-What?" I stammered, still not fully comprehending what Hibari said. The girl's face scrunched into a look of disgust as if she was appalled that Hibari chose me over her.

"What?" she shrieked, "How could you choose her over me?" He gave off a lazy smirk and grabbed my hand and pressed me against the wall.

"Easy," he said. He crashed his lips onto mine and placed a hand in my hair and tugged on the strands. I stood there, frozen unable to do anything as he claimed my first kiss. The girl stood there; her mouth hung wide open. I'm pretty sure I would be like that too if I wasn't in this position. He licked my bottom lip and demanded entrance. Stunned, I obeyed and he ravaged my mouth, hungrily exploring every nook and cranny in my mouth. His other hand let go of mine as he trailed down to my face as he held it roughly.

He broke the kiss, running a hand through his hair. I stood there like a deer in headlights. I wasn't sure what just happened. "That's why." The girl yelled in frustration and stomped her feet.

"I'll get my revenge!" she shrieked. She pointed a finger at me, "You don't belong to my Hibari! I do!" She stomps her foot again and storms out of the room.

"Bye," I say dazed, "have a nice day." Hibari let out a tired sigh, and sat down on the ground.

What just happened?

What in the world just happened?

Oh, I'll tell you what just happened.

Hibari- THE Hibari kissed me- me! Can you believe? Neither can I. "W-What was that?" I squeaked, a blush evident on my face.

"I needed to get rid of her," he said, refusing to meet my eyes. "You were the easiest choice to pick."

Reality just gave me a slap on the face. He was only using me to get her and other confessors off my back. I mentally sighed in relief. So he doesn't like me; if he did, I think I would've fainted. But why did this hurt so much? I shrugged it off. "Oh," I say, "well, anyway, I just came here to give you your chocolate."

"I don't like sweets," he replied.

"But they're dark chocolate. I spent a lot of time making these!" He sighed in resignation and held out his hand. I blinked happily and grabbed my bag which had fell on the ground. I opened it and rummaged through it to find a box with a dark purple wrapping paper and a black ribbon. I placed it in his open palm and he carefully placed it in his pocket.

"Thanks," he said. I muttered a 'welcome' and walked out of the door. I stopped when he called out, "Don't forget, we're a couple tomorrow."

I blushed and stammered out, "O-Okay!" I quickly walked out of the room with Hibari's armband on mine. I walked back to my class and slammed the door open and walked numbly to where my friends were.

"A-Ah! Chibisu, you're back!" Tsuna greeted.

"Hey, who's armband do you have?" I hear Yamamoto ask. I sat numbly on the seat as they read it. They took a sharp intake of breath. "H-Hibari? No way..."

"HIIII! How did you get H-Hibari-san's?"

"Woman, don't stress the Juudaime!"

"He just ripped it off, just like that," I said. "He said he used to get this girl off his back." I left out the part where Hibari kissed me. They stared in amazement. "I just happened to be there when he needed me."

"Seems to me like it was a little more than just 'there at the time'." Reborn remarked. Oh god, he wasn't reading my mind, was he?

"What do you mean Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked.

"Nothing," he said, "just talking to myself."

"This Valentine's day was certainly interesting," Yamamoto said. I nodded my head. Most definitely.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, all done. I hope it was to your liking. I'm not really good at make out scenes. :/ Tell me how I did? Thanks haha. Even though it was optional, there's now a sub-plot! Hooray! You guys choose good! I probably would've made the sub-plot come in anyway, but at a later time. Or, maybe not at all since I got the subplot idea when I was writing this. Anyway, review & favorite!**


	14. Dateish

**A/N: Hello, hello! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! Writer's block. Anyway, I am now an official beta-reader. So now, if you would like, I could beta-read your story! I am already beta-reading Lost Canvas's story, so just ask if you would like for me to beta it.[:**

**xXSakura-Hime-samaXx; aw, thank you so much. I'm glad it was able to make your day and turn you into a pile of fangirlish mush!~**

**HiBiRdEpIc; Hi! :D and thank you! And yes. She did deserve it lol. I will! Haha.**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; No, I didn't, I deleted my author's note. ^^ sorry if that caused any confusion! I just hate it when author's do author notes as a chapter because it makes me think, 'hooray! There's a new chapter!' when in reality, there isn't. I just needed to get the message out, but I deleted it afterwards, since I don't need it anymore.**

**Aha, really? If I was reading it, I would've thought that too as well, but I wouldn't have the slightes clue how Hibari was going to grab it. I'm glad it surprised you! I'm trying not to make it TOO predictable. Inuzaka Sora and Saito Sora are two completely different people & no, they aren't related. Sora is a unisex name, so Inuzaka Sora is a girl, and Saito Sora is a boy. On their armbands is last name, first name, so therefore Sora is Inuzaka's first name. For this story, I put their first name first then their last name. Sorry for the confusion! And yes, I do know about White Day. And yes. There will be a chapter about White Day.**

**Well, seeing if it's Reborn; it's similar to Tsuna's I suppose. i guess you will find out when they both have their night training! That's just going to be a filler after this one. :) then we'll get into the Mukuro Arc. I'm glad you think so! That happens to me sometimes as well when I'm reading ^^ i'm amazed at the results of that chapter- i didn't think it would be so popular!**

**Well, if you ever decide to make a fanfiction, I'll be sure to read it, and even beta-read it for you if you'd like!**

**MusicOfMadness; mm, maybe, you'll have to read and find out![;**

**Akiyama Kiyoe; thank you so much!**

**saadokana18; thank you!**

**Thank you to xXScarlatto-OokamiXx, ****moonlight phonex101, ****Mikkola, ****mysterioushostilepresence, ****MusicOfMadness, ****Caseymm12, ****TLCFTW, ****Akiyama Kiyoe, and saadokana18 ****for favoriting and or subscribing to my awesomely awesome story!**

* * *

><p>The day had ended peacefully; no outbursts, no troubles, no Hibari, and no Reborn, thank goodness. The only reason that I hadn't encountered him was because I had managed to avoid him the entire day. Even when I had Disciplinary Committee work, I had Tetsuya give it to me, and I did it in an empty classroom.<p>

It was just way too awkward and I was beginning to question for what I felt towards Hibari. I should be relieved that he didn't like me, yet it hurt so much. A tight feeling inside my chest welled up whenever I thought about it. I was suppose to hate him, since he hates me, right? That's the way it works. It's the laws of physics; if someone hates you, you hate them back as much as you can.

But then again, Hibari always managed to get the rules- or in this case, the laws of physics- to apply to everyone but him.

However, me avoiding Hibari would be short-lived since I walked and lived with Hibari. Hopefully, I would be able to head home before Hibari, or maybe go home when he's asleep. And tomorrow, oh gosh, we're going to be a 'couple'.

Wonderful.

I was casually walking home- alone, thank goodness. Hibari was busy and had to stay back to finish his paper work. I had finished it during the afternoon; really, it was just an excuse to get the day's events out of my mind. "I wonder if granny is busy?" I mused. Deciding I would go pay granny a visit, I headed down her street.

I decided to stop at the Namimori Bakery and get her some sweets, or something. I'm sure she didn't have many visitors- much less visitors that brought her gifts. I bought her a bag of chocolates with white chocolate drizzled over them. I thanked the cashier and headed out the store. I walked down the street until I came to her house and rang the door bell.

"Coming!" I hear her call from inside the house. The door opened and her face brightened up. "Oh, hello! What are you doing here?"

"I decided to visit you," I say, "I hope I'm not being a bother. If you're busy, I can leave..."

"Nonsense! I was just busy cleaning my house," she says while motioning for me to come in, "come in, come in!" I thanked her and took off my sneakers. She closed the door and sat on the couch, and I sat in the seat across from here.

"I bought you some chocolates," I say while handing them to her, "I hope you like them. I didn't know what you liked, so I bought the milk chocolates that were drizzled in white chocolate. They were selling sweets for Valentine's Day, I suppose." She opened the bag and offered me one. I took one out of the bag and popped it in my mouth. The savory chocolate melted in my mouth.

"Oh thank you," she said, "it's delicious!" She takes another one and puts it into her mouth. "I wonder if my grandson received any chocolates today," she mused aloud, "my grandson doesn't like chocolates much, but I hope that doesn't stop him from taking chocolates from girls."

"If he's as nice and sweet as you make him out to be, I'm sure he'll have plenty of girls offering him chocolates," I say.

"You're right," she said, "I'm sure he's gotten plenty of chocolates. Although, I hope he doesn't throw them away; that would be such a waste of food. He should give them away to someone else."

"I hope I can meet your grandson soon; he seems very nice."

"Yes, well, maybe I can invite you over when he makes plans to see me. He's been very busy lately, although he sends me calls telling me what's going on. He says he has his hands full with training a new discipline in this little club he has. Apparently, she's a handful."

"Oh, of course! I'd be happy to come over, but I'd hate to intrude..."

"No! You're more than welcome to come over. I'm sure he would like to see you as well," she reassured.

"Well, if you say so," I say, uncertainly. "I'll be looking forward to it. I'll give you my cell phone number so you can call me if you'd like."

"Oh, delightful! Here, just write it down on this piece of paper," she says while handing me some paper and a pen.

"Okay," I say while writing it down. "There! Now you can call me whenever you want me to come over."

"Thanks again for the chocolate," she gushes, "they were very good."

"Of course," I say, "I have to go now," I say while looking at the clock. **6:00 pm.** "It's getting late."

"Oh," she says, "have a safe trip back." I smile at her and she gives me a smile back. I take my sneakers outside and slip them on. She stands at the doorstep and waves good bye. I wave back at her and exit her property and head back to Hibari's house, deciding he must be home already.

"Good bye granny!"

"Good bye! Have a safe trip back!"

"Thank you!" I started to head towards the street where Hibari lived. Hopefully, he wouldn't bite me to death for coming home late. Once I reached his house, I fumbled for the keys that was inside my jacket pocket. I used it to unlock the lock that was holding the gate together and locked it when I headed inside. I grabbed the other key and inserted it in the lock and opened the door.

"Where were you?" a cold voice asked.

"Hello to you too," I say dryly.

"Where were you?" he repeated, more firmly this time.

"At granny's house," I reply, "is that a problem?" He didn't reply and I slipped off my shoes and looked at him. He was back to reading his book. I tossed my backpack on the floor near the couch and went into the kitchen. I rummaged through the fridge in hopes of finding something to eat. "Did you eat already?" I asked.

"I was waiting for my useless maid to come home," he replied. I ignored his rude comment and decided I would make some omelet rice. I grabbed the neccessary ingredients and started to prepare the dish. After fifteen minutes later, I made omelet rice for two.

"Hibari," I call out, "dinner's ready." I placed the food into two plates and placed it on the dining table. I sat down at my seat and waited for him to sit down with me. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu," he repeated, while sitting in his chair. He took a bite of his dish and I carefully watch his impassive face to see his reaction. He continued munching on it, and didn't throw it at me or anything, so I assume he liked it.

I took a bite into mine, and I make an approving sound. The dish wasn't half bad. "Did you eat the chocolates?" I ask, curious. He didn't reply and I frowned. "I spent a lot of time making that!" He didn't reply, and I rolled my eyes.

"Who is Takeshi Yamamoto to you?" he asked nonchalantly. I raised an eyebrow.

"He's just a friend," I replied, "why?"

"He seems a little more than 'just a friend'."

"Well, rest assured, he's just a friend," I tell him. I smile at him to reassure him, and my smile turns into a smirk. "Is someone a little jealous of my little friend here?"

He sent me the most evilest glare ever.

"I am not jealous of your little herbivore friend."

"Are you sure?"

"...Yes."

"Bugiardo, bugiardo, bugiardo!" I yelled out in Italian. Hibari narrowed his eyes at me.

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing," I replied innocently. (**A/N: Bugiardo means liar in Italian**)

"I'll bite you to death if you don't tell me," he growled.

"What? You'll bite me to death inside your own house?" I said, "Won't my blood get everywhere? Surely you wouldn't want your house to be a reminder of me every single day!" He glares at me, and I shrug. "It's not my fault you don't know Italian."

* * *

><p>"Herbivore," he growled. My head turned lazily to the prefect who stood in the doorway of my classroom.<p>

"Yes?"

"You're needed in the reception room."

"B-But, we're learning about food chains, and food webs, and- ah, who am I kidding? I'll go; class is boring." Tsuna looked at me with half envy and half terror. Yamamoto grinned at me, but he had an uneasy look in his eyes for some reason. Must be worried for my well being. Gokudera looked like he could care less.

I skipped over to Hibari where he stood, waiting. "Let's go," he replied. I nodded my head, happy to get out of class.

"Class is so boring," I tell him, "do you have Disciplinary work for me?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you got me out because you didn't want me to suffer in class anymore?"

"No."

"Oh, so you did it cause you missed me?"

"No."

"Er... so you did it because you were lonely and needed company?"

"No."

"Can you give me a hint?"

"...No."

"So is it a surprise then?" He didn't reply, and led me out of the school building. "So it _is_ a surprise?"

"Will you shut up?"

"Where are you taking me?" He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just be glad I'm doing this during school instead of after school," he replied.

"Do what?"

"This."

"Eto... What's 'this'?"

"_This_."

"Oh! Taking me out on a walk?"

"No."

"Why do you only reply with one word?"

"Because."

"It's tiring, especially when I go through so much effort to talk to you!"

"Then shut up."

"Oh my gosh! Three words!"

"Annoying."

"And he's back to saying one words," I deadpanned. He glared at me. "What?"

"Nothing," he replied, raking his hand through his hair.

"Can I touch your hair?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Touch it, and die."

"Well... dying's not so bad."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Die."

"You want me to die?" I asked, appalled.

"No," he sighed, "don't die."

"Why not?"

"Because," he replied, "I made a deal with someone and I intend to keep it."

"What kind of deal?"

"Do you ever shut up?"

"Only in my sleep," I reply, "unless I sleep talk. Then, really, I don't."

"Let's find out, shall we?"

"Eto... let's not."

"It'll be fun."

"What's your definition of _fun_?"

"Fun," he said, "enjoyment, amusement, and light-hearted pleasure."

"Beating up people is enjoying, amusing, and 'light-hearted _pleasure_?"

"Yes."

"I think you need a psychiatrist, or at the very least a counselor."

"I don't need one."

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"So, where are you taking me?"

"I'm simply keeping my promise," he replied, completely avoiding my question.

"Eto... what promise?"

"Think."

"Thinking makes my brain hurt."

"Think."

"I told you already, thinking makes my brain-"

"W-Welcome H-Hibari-sama!" a female voice rang out. Hibari had leaded me to a fancy restaurant. I guess when I was busy asking him all those questions, he managed to distract me long enough so he could take me to a restaurant. But what for?

My face heated up when I remembered that we were on a "date" and was "boyfriend/girlfriend". "H-Hibari! You didn't need to take me here!"

"I'm keeping my promise," he repeated.

"B-But you didn't have to go over the top..." I muttered.

"I don't settle for less." The girl standing in front of us looked at us with half admiration and half fear in her eyes like she couldn't believe how sweet(ish) Hibari is and how evil he is at the same time. "Reservation for two."

"A-Ah, yes! Please follow me H-Hibari-sama and Hi-Hibari-sama's g-girlfriend." My palms started to sweat when she addressed me as that, and I wiped them on my skirt. Hibari grabbed my arm after I stood there like an idiot for a few minutes.

The waitress led us to a small table near the window, and I slid into the seat across from Hibari. She nervously handed us menus that read **Sakura Steakhouse **on the menu. The menu had a cherry blossom tree on it with some petals falling to the ground.

"I-I'll be back t-to take your order H-Hibari-sama." She left quickly, and I could see her breath a sigh of relief. She went over to her co-workers and I have no doubt they're going to talk about me and Hibari.

"Order, or I'll order for you." I glare at him, but he ignores it and looks through the menu. The menu had several varieties of steak and seafood, and I couldn't decide what I wanted to choose. Perhaps the Teppanyaki Sirloin Strip Steak... Or Rip Eye Steak...

I took a peak at Hibari over the top of my menu and I see him staring at me. "Are you done ordering?" he asked.

"Ano... not really. What are you getting?"

"The Teppanyaki Filet Mignot and Shrimp."

"Oh. I'll have the Teppanyaki Steak and Chicken..."

"The drink?"

"Oh, eto...-"

"You're not allowed for any of the specialty drinks or beer."

I flushed red, "O-Of course not! I have no interest in drinking beer! And I'm not stupid! I know I'm not suppose to pick from that!"

"Well?"

"Eto... I don't know what to get for such a fancy place!"

"Did you p-pick out your foods okay?" the waitress asked.

"Yes," Hibari answered, "the Teppanyaki Filet Mignot and Shrimp for me, and the Teppanyaki Steak and Chicken for her. We'll both have earl grey tea."

"O-Oh, o-okay! I'll b-be out with your order H-Hibari-sama!" She took the menu from us and rushed off to hand the orders to the chef.

"T-Thanks," I tell him. He looks at me and doesn't reply. I look around the restaurant and it was rather large with plenty of people. Cherry blossoms decorated the restaurant and the lights were dimmed to create a more moody light. "There's so many people here... I thought you hate crowding?"

"I do," he replies, "but the food here is very good."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh. So after this... are we going to go back to school?"

"No, I have some more things to do."

"Like...?"

"Things."

"Why won't you tell me?"

"Figure it out."

"But I can't!"

"Whatever," he replied. I pouted and he rolls his eyes at me. After several more minutes the waitress came out with our food and tea. She handed me my dish and she handed Hibari his dish. She bowed, and left quickly.

"Go ahead, try it," he replied. He regarded my expression carefully as I examined my food. It was a sirloin steak with chicken in a small little pile on the edge of my plate. There were several herbs I couldn't identify on the chicken and steak. The chicken had sesame seeds and the steak had a spice on it that I couldn't identify.

I took a bite of the chicken and the flavor exploded inside my mouth. I give an approving sound, and Hibari gives somewhat of a smirk and a smug look. "Good?"

"Mhmm!" He takes a bite out of his own dish and I focus on finishing my dish.

* * *

><p>After we finished our food, we leave the empty dishes there, and go to the front desk. Hibari pays the lady and we walk out. "Now what Hibari?"<p>

"You'll see." I groan.

"I don't like waiting."

"I will bite you to death."

"NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA!" I yelled. "I'M THINKING MAYBE I CAN'T HAVE RELATIONSHIPS, CAUSE LATELY THEY'RE NOT MAKING ANY SENSE, AND BABY YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE ON MY MIND AND THAT CAN CHANGE AT ANY TIME!"

"What are you doing?"

"Singing."

"At the top of your lungs?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"So I can annoy you."

"Stop."

"Maybe."

"Yes."

"Nah," I replied with a grin.

"People are looking at you weird."

"Longing for love, oh, Cinderella! Even with just her uniform on, she'll keep running. Could it be that time can magically freeze before the evil villains catch and try to stop her?"

"Stop singing."

"The ever running maiden Juliet, but really please don't call her by that horrid name now. That's right, you see, with two of us we're complete. If that's not the case, then it would be so boring!"

"Stop."

"_Will you stay with me until death do us part?_"

* * *

><p>He led me to the shopping district in Namimori. There were clusters of people that quickly dispersed at the sight of him. "Wh-Why did you take me here?" I asked.<p>

"I'm replaying a favor."

"What favor is that?"

"When you allowed me to take your armband so those girls will stop bothering me."

"I didn't allow you necessarily-"

"So, I'm simply repaying the favor."

"Oh."

"This is what girls enjoy, right? Shopping?"

"Y-Yes, but you don't have to do this! That restaurant was enough!"

"Then enjoy this." The store adjacent to me was calling out to me. I sighed.

"Well, if you insist." I led him to the store that read **Moe-Moe Clothes **in big bright letters. I immediately scrolled through the clothes, trying to find some things that I liked. I picked out a white shirt that was cuffed at the elbows with a black tie. I handed it to Hibari, and something caught my eye.

I pulled out a pink- almost white dress that was strapless and a red ribbon that looked like it would be around the waistline. It had frills at the bottom of the dress, and I had to go try it out. "Hibari, I'm going to go try this out, okay?"

I didn't wait for him to reply as I head towards the dressing room where I slipped off my uniform and I wore the dress. The dress stopped an inch before my fingertips and I looked into the mirror. The red ribbon was right below my breasts and the dress fit me perfectly. I went out to go show Hibari.

"What do you think Hibari?" I say, twirling around for him to see. His face had an unreadable expression on it.

"Don't buy it."

"Why not?" I asked, offended.

"It shows too much skin. You'll get raped."

I smile cheekily. "Aw, Hibari! I didn't know you cared."

"I don't. I can't allow Namimori's reputation can't be tainted by a sexual offense."

"But Namimori's reputation is already tainted by your 'discipline'." He didn't reply, and I rolled my eyes. "So, can I buy this dress?"

"If you want to get raped."

"Cool," I say dryly. I go back to the dressing room and slip off the dress, careful not to ruin it. I place it back on its hanger, and put on my uniform. I place the dress over my arm and go back to Hibari. I took back the white shirt from him, and I decided I need something else to go with it.

I plucked a black skirt and black knee high socks and added it to my pile. I grabbed a pair of bright blue and a black pair of Monverse. I also grabbed a pair of black flats with a small black bow on it. "Are you done?" Hibari asks.

"Now I am," I say, grabbing a pack of ribbons to tie my hair with. He takes the items with me, and hands them over to the cashier.

"I would like to buy these items," he told her.

"A-Ah! Yes, Hi-Hibari-sama."

"Does everyone call you Hibari-sama?" I asked.

"Sometimes they call me Hibari-ouji," he says with a smirk. (**A/N: ouji means prince.**)

"T-That'll be 2447 yen, H-Hibari-sama." (**A/N: approximately thirty US dollars.**)

"Here," he says, shoving the money into her hand and snatching the bag from her. He hands the bag to me, and stuff his hands in his pockets.

"T-Thanks," I say. He doesn't say anything as we walk out of the store. "Are we going to go back to school?"

"Yeah," he replied. "There's only one period left anyway."

"Well, okay," I reply.

* * *

><p>He was sitting in his chair, and was doing paper work. Mostly it was papers that was about budgets and other things that didn't really concern him- it just needed his signature. However, only some papers would be bills for his house that he lived in which now housed two people so he was expected to pay more. If he was a regular person.<p>

He wasn't.

He was Kyoya Hibari.

"Yet... why do you make me feel like this?"

_Will you stay with me until death do us part?_

Even though she was singing a song, he couldn't help but feel like she was directly asking him that question. Why was she even singing that song anyway? Hibari was not suppose to have these feelings. Especially towards _her_.

She was annoying, loud, noisy, always crowding, and she was a herbivore. Plus, she was always hanging out with her herbivore friends. Especially that _Takeshi_ _Yamamoto_. He snapped his pen. He was not suppose to feel _jealousy_. He was Hibari! What does Yamamoto have that Hibari doesn't?

_Her._

Of course.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: can you guess the songs I used here? bwahaha, anyone who guesses all of them gets... well, I don't know yet. But you'll get something! Maybe like a oneshot or something haha.**

**Plus, I put Chibisu in google translate, and translated, it literally means The Chibi. LOL.**


	15. Training

**A/N: 'Ello :) I'm sorry for taking so long to update . I have state exams AGAIN. Err... not much to say since I suppose this is just a filler ^^ thank you for waiting patiently for the chapter ^^ to make up for the lateness, I have two stories in store for you[;**

**one's a oneshot for a certain character (guess lol)  
>and the other is a multi-chapter femTsuna! story. [: look forward to it.<br>****the first one is about 45% done and the second chapter is 30% done. [:**

**sync94; yes, yes it is :) now guess the other one & win something haha.**

**Hopelesslyhope; it's fine [: thanks for reviewing!**

**Akiyama Kiyoe; aw, thanks :) ah, sorry, no fluff. I'll assure you, fluff will be added. (although it's kinda hard with Hibari's character.**

**Lost Canvas; thank you! and maybe[; OOC? really? hmm. I'm not really that bothered by it since Hibari's unpredictable, so... plus it's hard to work with romance with him. yes, lol, personally, she's annoying him & at the same time curious :P bwahaa, don't we all? nahh, he doesn't since... he's hibari. HIBARI DOESN'T ROLL THAT WAY. i think. do not worry, it'll show up. soon. xD**

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; bwaha, thank you , thank you. do you think i should show this side more often? well, soon young padawan. soon. & your welcome :) i just felt like putting first name, last but neehhh. i'm looking forward to that too[; well you're in luck :) this is the chapter! all your (well almost all) of your questions will be revealed in here... ah, well, if you ever need any help, i'm your gal :)**

**ShiroiiAlice; thank you for all of your reviews! ^^ appreciate it! \**

**Kannayami Hime; now guess the other song ^^**

**HiBiRdEpIc; yuss[; lol maybe['; thank you so much!**

**Kami korosu; aww, thanks :) and i'm sorry you had to wither away ^^; and please don't bite me to death lol.**

**Thanks to tamashii kage, Nico Hayacinth, Zephychann, bluevamp, Shiori93, hazelstorm92, PsychedelicFlame, ****LeCait, 13sky, and XxdarkknightxX for favoriting my story!**

**P.S. SOMEONE GUESSED THE SONG & NOW THEY GET THE PRIZE ^^ SORRY FOR THE OTHER PEOPLE WHO WANTED IT. CONGRATULATIONS LeCait FOR WINNING :) The songs were "Romeo and Cinderella" by Rin and Len Kagamine, and "Double Vision" by 3OH!3 :)**

* * *

><p>The loud knocks on my window made me wake up; I rolled over to my side to see Reborn and his student, Tsuna standing on the balcony. Tsuna's face was terrified and he motioned for me to quickly open the window. I open it and Reborn manages to kick me in the chest. I fall on my back onto the carpet as the air is knocked out of me.<p>

"Ciaossu," Reborn said.

"R-Reborn!" I harshly whisper. "What is the meaning of this?"

He tsked. "Shame Chibisu," he said. "Have you forgotten our night training?"

"R-Reborn! H-Hibari-san might wake up soon!" Tsuna half yelled, half whispered.

"Shut up Dame-Tsuna," he retorted, "now c'mon. We're going to train."

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute or two to get dressed."

"Excellent," he said as he hopped off my chest. "We'll be out in the balcony waiting for you-" The door slammed open, revealing a menacing Hibari in his silk pajamas with two tonfas glinting under the moonlight that shone near the door. He looked like he had dark purple bags under his eyes.

"I'll bite you to death for interrupting my sleep," he hissed.

"Ciaossu Hibari," Reborn says casually, completely ignorng that fact that he had just threatened us.

The sound of Reborn's voice and perhaps even the sight of him pacifies Hibari and Tsuna lets out a relieved sigh. "Infant," he acknowledges. "What are you doing here?"

"Wait, wait, wait," I say, waving my hands around. I pulled myself into a sitting position. "Don't you think your list of priorities is kind of messed up? I mean punishing someone, then asking what they're doing... Isn't it the other way around?"

"But he didn't actually punish you yet," Reborn pointed out.

"I still can," Hibari interrupted, "if you don't answer my question." As if to back up his statement (even though we all knew that that statement wasn't a bluff) he swung his tonfa near the very air of where my poor little lantern was.

"Yes, well," Reborn said, "I'm taking Chibisu and Tsuna for night training. You're welcome to help, if you wanted."

"HIIIIII! DON'T INVITE HIM ALONG REBORN!" Reborn hit him with the Leon Mallet. Tsuna slumped to the ground, gingerly holding his head, muttering something along the lines of 'devil baby' and the likes.

"I'd rather not waste my time," he replied, quickly looking disinterested. I frowned; I wasn't that bad at fighting, was I? Reborn tilted his fedora, creating a shadow over his eyes.

"You're the obstacle; you fight both Tsuna and Chibisu. I'm certain Chibisu can hold up a fight," he said, looking at me darkly, "or at least, she'd better." I gulped. "And, on the bright side, if you have any pent up frustration, you can take it out on the mafia-boss-in-training."

"I'm not going to be a mafia boss," Tsuna muttered.

Hibari seemed to smirk at the idea of either beating me to a pulp or using Tsuna as a punching bag. Probably both. Gosh, that evil sadistic bastard. "Is that it?"

"What else do you want?" he asked. "Money? Fame? Chibisu's first born child?-"

"HEY!" I yelled, my cheeks flushing red.

"I'll help," he says, "but you two _better _meet my expectations. Especially you," he says, smirking at me. "I've seen you fight, so you better _wow_ me. Got it?"

"Yeah," I mutter. "Now if everyone could oh-so politely leave this room so I could change?" I ask with a hint of irritation. Reborn smirked and headed downstairs, dragging a terrified Tsuna.

"Entertain me, _herbivore_." He swiftly left the room and I sighed. I pulled out my battered up Monverse that used to be a bright green but is now faded into a dull, mucky green color. I slipped off my pajamas and pulled on a black skirt that went two or three centimeters before my fingertips with shorts under it and long white socks that went up to my mid thigh and it had a black stripe across it. I slipped on a black fitted tee that had a picture of a cookie on it.

I realized my shoes totally clashed with my outfit, but I didn't care; these shoes were good luck! I grabbed a black ribbon and french braided my hair befor tying it. I went inside the bathroom to brush my teeth and walked downstairs.

"Hey," I greeted, grabbing bread off the plate on the counter. I stuffed it inside my mouth, chomping on it noisily.

"How do you make so much noise eating_ bread_?"

"Easy, like this." I make a large effort to eat noisily.

"I see no one taught you manners yet," Reborn noted, writing it down in a small notebook. "We will work on that. As a future wife of the Vongola-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Who said I'm getting married to Tsuna?" I asked.

"I didn't say that," he replied, "you didn't let me finish. I was going to tell you which guardian, but now I don't think I will."

"Whatever," I reply, "I'm still not marrying Tuna-chan." I glance at him and add, "Not that there's anything wrong with you. It's just that another girl has eyes for you." I give him a wink, and he turns several shades red.

"Are we going?" Hibari's voice breaks through the awkward silence. Reborn nods and he hops off the chair he was sitting on. Tsuna and Hibari follows him as well, and I take another slice of bread and stuff it in my mouth before leaving.

"I don't know why you would bother to lock your door," I say, watching him pull out the key from the lock and drop it into his pant's pocket. "It's not like anyone's stupid enough to go and steal from you."

"Of course," he agrees, "this is just for anyone daring enough to. I hope they like a challenge," he says with a deathly gleam in his eyes. "But it's not like they're going to try if they don't want a death wish."

* * *

><p>We had finally reached a clearing in the woods near the Namimori Shrine. There were a sign planted in the ground. It read, <strong>Reborn's Training<strong> **Area**. Under the large black lettering, and in smaller font read, **(Warning, enter at your own risk. Reborn is not responsible for injuries, nightmares, scarring, the strong impulse to pee your pants, wet pants, the inability to sleep, and death.) **Wonderful.**  
><strong>

"Like it?" Reborn asked, referring to his arena.

"Sure," I say, "if you like death."

"That's the spirit!"

"Let's get started," he replied, "I'm itching for a fight."

"Agreed," Reborn said, "I'm in the mood for a good show."

"Wonderful support," I replied.

"You've been getting lippy today, haven't you?" Reborn asked.

"It's not my fault it's so early."

"A mafia wife is able to take anything that's thrown at her!" Literally. He threw me a gigantic bowling ball which had me gaping for a moment and one thought flashed through my mind. How did he have the strength to throw that?

I twirled out of the way and the bowling ball slammed into the unfortunate tree behind me, snapping it in half. To think that could've been me!

"Good job," he complimented, "but you were sloppy in your dodging. A mafia women needs to be elegant when attacking and dodging!" He threw several more gigantic bowling bowls and Tsuna's mouth dropped open, his eyes wide and scared for my safety. Hibari watched with amused eyes, leaning against a tree several feet away from me.

I jumped on the bowling ball, and with the extra weight on it made it fall towards the ground instead of a tree. I hopped off it and the ball lodged itself on the ground. Another bowling ball came barreling towards me and I did a dive to avoid getting hot. It rushed past me, blowing wind in my hair and my clothes.

The next ball was aimed towards me, still foolishly on the ground. I scrambled to get up and moved to get out of the way. It narrowly missed my leg, as Reborn frowned. "That wasn't elegant! More bowling balls!" I groaned inwardly.

I took a glance at Hibari and he caught my eyes. He flashed me a lazy smirk, and I glared at him. "Chibisu! Look out!" I tore my attention away from Hibari in time to see the bowling ball about to slam into me. I held my hands out to try and lessen the pain.

It didn't work.

The ball burned my hands as it continued spinning in my hands and slammed into my chest. The force of the impact sent me to flying to the tree behind me.

"HIIIIII! Chibisu!"

"Rule #1. Never, ever keep your eye off of your enemy."

I pushed the ball off of me and took a glance at my hands. They were red and blistered. The skin was raw and stung. I frowned, before the pain in my chest called out to me. I flinched inwardly. I hope I still had Shamal's pills.

"That was weak." I looked up to see Hibari looking disappointed with me, and something like relief?- flashed through his eyes. He roughly grabbed my hands and looked at them.

"Thanks for your concern," I say sarcastically, the toll of waking up so early taking its effect on me. Tsuna ran over to me, concern flashing through his eyes.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," I replied with a grin that was half forced when pain ran through me like a knife when I attempted to stand up. "Just peachy." I leaned against the trunk of a tree.

"I expected this to happen," Reborn said, walking over, "but from Tsuna." He had a gleam in his eye. "But nonetheless, I will give you the medicine I had prepared for Tsuna to continue his training. No matter, Tsuna will have to deal with the pain I deal him since he needs to train for pain."

"R-Reborn!" I send him a sad glance, but Tsuna smiled at me, letting me know that it was okay since it was clear I needed it. Hibari crouched down to eye level; that's when I realized he was still holding my hands. I blushed darkly, hoping the dark would conceal my blush.

He let go of one hand and dipped his fingers in the salve and rubbed a generous amount in my left hand before repeating the same process to the other. The burining went away almost immediately and I sighed in relief.

"Thanks," I said. He didn't reply as he pulled out bandages and wrapped them tightly around my hands. After he finished, he admired his handiwork.

"Don't hurt yourself again. I don't want to keep wrapping yourself up," he said as he stalked off to lean against a tree. I smiled to myself. That was his way of saying 'Be careful' right?

"Here," Reborn said, handing me a pill. "That should numb the pain as it heals." I thank him and swallow it with the water Reborn had given me.

He turned out to be right when the pain eventually faded away. "Of course I'm right; I'm always right."

"Stop reading my mind."

"I don't think I will," he replied, a malicious smile on his face. "I didn't know you thinked about Hibari like that." He winked suggestively that I was sure Hibari saw and I turned a million shades red. Tsuna widened his eyes, a light pink dusted on his cheeks.

"I wasn't thinking about Hibari!" My eyes flittered to Hibari's direction to see his lips curl up into an amused smirk.

"Are you sure? Cause I could've _sworn _you were thinking about Hibari throwing you on the bed-" I glanced at Hibari quickly to see him raising an eyebrow, that stupid amused smirk on his face. "and _crawling _top of you, your faces getting closer as he leans in and says-"

"That's enough!" I say, a nervous chuckle escaping my lips.

"No, do _enlighten _me on her fantasies about me," he urged, a sly smirk on his face.

"I _absolutely _do not dream about you! Or have gross, sick fantasies about you!" I glare at him, and he continues smirking. "Can we just get back to training?"

"Certainly," Reborn said, turning to Tsuna. "Come to the center." We follow him and walk into the circle of what seems to be a large pitching mound.

"Huh?" Tsuna asked, seeming to recognize the baseball mound. "Are we going to play baseball?"

"No," Reborn said, "that's just your starting area." He pressed a button and we hear loud beeps, clicks, and other sounds. "Now, I just activated booby traps all over the area. Your job is to spar Hibari here-" he said, motioning to Hibari who was still leaning against a tree trunk, looking impassive as ever, "and at the same time avoid the booby traps that come out."

"What will the booby traps consist of?" I ask.

"You'll find out soon enough, although, some-"

"More likely, it's going to be all," I hear Tsuna mutter. I wasn't sure if Reborn caught the remark or not, but I didn't want to see my poor little tuna fish get pummeled.

"- traps will be _dangerous_." I grimace. No doubt they'll be dangerous. "Most of them will be marked with a brightly colored dot. And Hibari can attack either one of you at a time, or all of you at once. If you manage to render Hibari unconscious- I doubt you will, so your only choice is to try and do it while he's 'biting you to death'- you need to grab one of seven gold keys scattered around the arena and use it to open the one of the seven chests on the table over there. Inside the chests hold a slip. Six out of seven hold 'loser' written on it, and the last one has 'winner' on it. Whoever gets the winner slip first, wins! And just so you know, if you get a loser slip, be prepared for a small surprise," he finishes with a gleam in his eyes.

"Alright!" I say, getting excited. If you get past the fact that you could die, this actually sounds really cool! "I'll beat you, Tsuna!"

Tsuna stares at me with a horrified look on his face, "I'm too young to die!"

"Don't worry," I say, "Reborn will try to save you if you die!" Under my breath, I mutter, "I hope."

"Got that Hibari? Your job is to prevent them from opening the chests with the keys at all costs. Although, it would be fun to let them grab one or twice and see what they get. Besides, I'm sure you'll love to see what happens if they grab a loser slip."

"Whatever," he says, "hurry up. I'm just _itching_ for a fight."

"Alright," Reborn replies, "ready?"

"HIIIII! NOOOOOOOO!"

"HECKS YEAH!"

"Okay." Reborn presses another button on his remote and there is a loud voice counting down from ten.

"Ten."

"By the way," he said.

"Nine."

"If you don't-"

"Eight."

"-get all the-"

"Seven."

"-the keys-"

"Six."

"-by the time-"

"Five."

"-the sun is-"

"Four."

"-directly above-"

"Three." I see Hibari leisurely walking towards us, his tonfas out and a blood thirsty glint in his eyes.

"-us then-"

"Two."

"-you die."

"! WE DIE?"

"One."

"Good luck!"

"Start."

"HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"OH YEAH! I'M SO FREAKING READY!" I say. Hibari carefully runs toward us, his hair flopping in the wind. Reborn throws me something out of the corner of my eye and I catch it in my hand. Curious, I send him a glance, but all he does is smirk. It's a small metal thing, similar to Hibari's tonfas, and it was no longer than the size of my hand. I press a small button and it expanded to pole that looked like two or three feet tall.

I grinned.

I'm finally not at a disadvantage anymore.

Hibari reaches where I am, and I send Tsuna a worried glance. He seemed to be freaked out of his mind, holding nothing in his hands. I groan before running over to him, and pushing him behind me.

"C-Chibisu!" I send him a grin. Hibari saunters over me, and starts to slam a tonfa towards my side. I move to the right, just barely dodging the attack. I try and slam the end of my staff-pole-thing into his stomach, but he jumps back.

"C'mon Tsuna! Fight!" I urge. I can't fight Hibari and defend Tsuna at the same time! Hibari brings his tonfa to my face and I block it using my pole.

"I-I can't!" Hibari pushes down harder, bringing me down to my knees.

"You have to!" At this point, I'm on the ground, and Hibari straddles me, his tonfa still pressed against my **(A/N: Literally, I am currently writing this & I can't write it without it sounding dirty. LOL. His tonfa still pressed against my staff = nope. ****His tonfa still pressed against my pole = LOLNOPE. His tonfa still pressed against my thingy = OH MY GAWD. SRSLY?) **weapon. **(A/N: Finally, lol.)** I used my knee to jam it into his stomach and pushed him off me, grabbing Tsuna by the shirt and dragging him down the mound of dirt.

"C'mon! Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!" Tsuna's foot steps on something and it explodes, and I yell in surprise. The impact of the blow sends me flying across the area, the metal pole scraping my back as I landed.

"Tsuna!" I yell in the dust cloud. "Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah! Are you?"

"Peachy," I reply, the smoke finally clearing. I see Hibari several feet in front of me looking at something. I follow his gaze to see Tsuna a few feet away from me. He was standing up, shaking. I use the pole to help me stand up, and I wince.

I gingerly touch the wound on my back to find it similar to a brush burn. It felt to be about an inch or two, or maybe more. I frowned; that was going to hurt in the morning. I hear a loud shriek from Tsuna, and I glance at him to see him on the ground, Hibari's tonfa pressed against his neck, the other tonfa raised to hit him.

I sighed, running over to him as Hibari pounded him on the side. I prod Hibari on the side to grab his attention. That seemed to work as he stood up, straightening his uniform. Tsuna retreated several steps back, where he was close enough to help me, but far away that Hibari couldn't hurt him.

Yet, anyway.

Hibari came up to me with astounding speed. He swings his tonfa near my face and I try to kick him in the side. This weapon was not made to fight up close. I pressed the button and it retracted, careful to avoid the hits that he were throwing. I place it in my sock, and started to throw a punch as his face. He blocked it with his tonfa, and I hear my knuckles crack.

"Oh? You took your weapon away?" he asked. "Do you want a handicap? I could fight with one hand tied behind my back."

"I'm fine!" He starts to swing his tonfa to my side, and I duck, the tonfa just barely missing me. I grab some clumps of dirt on the ground, breaking it into dust in my hands. I get back up, and throw the dust into his face, momentarily blinding him.

"Cheap shot," he says.

"All's fair in love and war!" I retorted as I head towards the edge of the clearing; desperately looking for a golden key. Tsuna ran beside me, clawing at his hair.

"How do we know where the traps that aren't marked are?" he yelled, as I avoid a brightly colored pink dot.

"We don't!"

"That's helpful!"

"Don't sass me, boy!" I snapped.

"Sorry," he says. I notice a bright shiny object hanging off a tree branch, and Tsuna must have noticed too, because he pointed towards it. "Look! It might be a key!"

"Might? It _is_ a key! C'mon, before Hibari catches up to us!" I take a glance over my shoulder to see Hibari running towards us. "Put those legs to good use!" I take out my weapon and press the button, and swing it a couple times to get use to the length and the weight.

We reach the tree and I tug on the key, ripping it from the tree. I hand the key to Tsuna, and he stares at me, gaping. "I can always get another one," I tell him. He sends me a thankful look before running off to the chests. I see Hibari standing there, a feet or so in front of me.

"Come and get me," I say.

"I'll bite you to death."

I seriously had a death wish.

He rushes towards me and swings his tonfa towards my chin. I dodge, and I thrust the weapon into his stomach and he blocks it with his second tonfa. I do a sweep kick towards his feet, but he jumps. I use the pole and press it on his feet, making him growl in anger.

I stand up, and start to throw a punch to his face. He moves his head and smirks. He uses his tonfa and smashes it into my stomach and he flips me over his shoulder. My weapon clatters somewhere from the fall.

"Chibisu!" I hear Tsuna call. "I got the chest open!" This momentarily distracts Hibari, and I scramble to my feet, ignoring the pain in my stomach. Tsuna pulls out the slip and reads it. His face pales before he gets electrocuted. I stand there, gaping.

Did Reborn actually rig the loser slips with electricity?

"Tsuna!" I yell. "Are you okay?" He groans and I take that as a sign that he was still alive. Reborn wouldn't go that far and try to kill him... right? Hibari swings his tonfa to my shoulder, and I glared at him, holding my shoulder.

"Did you not learn from earlier?" he says, a sneer on his face.

"Obviously," I say, punching him in the face. Either he had a high pain threshold, or he was really good at hiding pain because he didn't even flinch when I punched him. Probably the former. As much as I hate to admit it, he was probably holding back.

I mean, I saw him beat up a couple of students before and they were bloodied up pretty bad. This was probably nothing to him. I stomp on his injured feet again as hard as I could, and he let his guard down for a second. And a second was all I needed.

I pushed him to the ground with my hands while he was in pain, and I grabbed his tonfa from his hand. "Give that back, herbivore."

I didn't reply as I ran away. I dodged another bright pink dot as I saw another key on a tree stump. I ran over to the stump and pulled the key from the string that held it to the stump. I ran towards the chest to see Hibari heading there as well. I pushed myself to run faster as I reached the one closest to me.

I see Tsuna still slumped on the ground, trying to catch his breath. I send him a sympathetic glance before shoving the key in the lock. I open the chest and something slams into my back, making me topple over and fall onto Tsuna. He lets out a yelp, and I groaned.

"I'm not going to repeat myself, herbivore."

"Make me," I say.

"Gladly."

That might have not been the smartest choice I've made so far.

He puts his foot on my back and presses hard on it. I squeak, feeling Tsuna's elbow dig into my stomach. He quickly says 'sorry' before I brush it away. I held the tonfa close to my chest, and the part where you were suppose to grab it was also digging into my stomach.

"Give it."

"N-Never!"

"Give it back, Chibisu!" Tsuna yells. "T-This hurts!"

"Man up, Tsuna!"

"I agree," I hear Reborn pipe in.

"Don't agree!" Tsuna yells.

Hibari sighs before pressing harder on my back. I let out a yelp. I move my arm out and move to grab some dirt again. I gingerly touch the spot before a deafening beep was heard.

"You didn't..." Tsuna trails.

"I think I did..."

"You're stupid." That was the last word uttered before an explosion hit us. This one was stronger than the one Tsuna had activated before and it sent us flying.

I lost the tonfa in the explosion and I landed against a firm object. It definitely wasn't a tree. The object grunted, and I realized it was a person. That person was probably Hibari, considering my luck. He held me in his arms, and pressed me against the tree trunk, shielding me from the debris.

"You're such an idiot," he breaths in my ear.

Yup. Definitely Hibari.

"Thanks," I reply, "it's one of my most attractive qualities."

"I can see why," he replies, "it makes up for what you lack."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." He sends a glance over his shoulder and I peek over it. There was still a large dust cloud in the middle of the clearing. "Are you okay?"

"Depends on your definition of 'okay'."

"Any injuries that aren't caused by me?"

"I don't think so."

"Good."

"Are you okay?" I asked meekly. "I-I mean, I must have been really heavy, an-and stuff."

"I'm more than capable of handling an herbivore***** like you," he says.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady, don't cha?" It wasn't long before a powerful wind blows threw the area, clearing the smoke. He lets go of me, but still stands in front of me, shielding me from the smoke. When the smoke finally clears, I can see Tsuna across the forest. He was battered, but okay nonetheless. Reborn was safe without any harm done to him because he was in a clear house thing.

"Game over," a voice said.

"W-What?" I look up at the sun. "It's not even directly above us yet!"

"I know," Reborn replied, "but you won."

"H-How?"

"When you opened the chest. It had the winner slip in it."

"Congratulations, herbivore," Hibari whispers in my ear. I blush as I realize how close he was to me. My palms started to get sweaty and I wipe them on my skirt.

"You're free to leave," Reborn announces. "I have to deal with my no-good student here."

* * *

><p>"Ouch!" I say, "Watch it!"<p>

"I have to do this if you don't want your wounds to get an infection," Hibari says. He dabs my scratches with an antibacterial spray and I hiss in pain. "Suck it up." He places band-aids over them and tends to the scratch on my face.

He cleans the wound with water before dabbing it again with the antibacterial spray. "Can I have this band-aid?" I point to a band-aid that had I had drew on. It had pictures of hedgehogs on it. I had bought a box of band-aids that allowed you to decorate them. Of course, I needed Hibari's permission to buy them, but after a few minutes of begging, he let me buy them.

"No."

"Why not?"

"You'll have this band-aid." He wrote something on the white band-aid before sticking it gingerly on my face. "There. Now they'll know."

"Know what?"

"Nothing." I look at him weirdly.

"Anyway, thanks for bandaging myself up. I probably couldn't do it myself, especially the large cuts on my tummy."

"Whatever," he replies, polishing his tonfas. "Here," he says, tossing me something. I caught it in my hands before squealing happily. It was the weapon Reborn had let me used during the battle. "The infant said to keep it."

"Thanks," I reply. I head to the bathroom to inspect the band-aid he left on my face. I let out an angry breath before yelling, "HIBARI, I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!" I swear, I could see his smirk now.

The band-aid read **Hibari's property. Do not touch.** I couldn't help but smile though. At least he cared. Right?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, sorry for the delay ^^**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter is the Mukuro Arc :) Or the White day chapter if you want. I don't care :) You can choose haha.**

***And I wasn't sure if it was suppose to be "a herbivore" or "an herbivore" so I searched it up, and it said it go could go either way.**


	16. Mukuro

**A/N: Gomen for taking so long ^^' Eto... so I decided to go with the Mukuro arc, and then I'll do the White Day chapter after it, and several more non-serious chapters before the plot starts rollen. (Actually, the plot starts right now, but it's just really minor.)**

**I JUST WATCHED THE FIFTH EPISODE OF LEGEND OF KORRA AND MY HEART LITERALLY JUST DIED. I mean, OMG BOLIN. I mean, I like Makorra, but srsly. BOLLLIIIIINNNN. And now i ship both. WHYYYYYYY KORRAAAA WHYYYY? WHY WAS I BORN WITH FEEELINGSSSSS?**

**Ahem.**

**I'm currently obsessed (well, i have been for a while) with Super Junior. Kyuhyun and Donghae and Henry and Yesung are my bias. But mostly Kyuhyun. kdhgkojswfkbw. *****fangasm.***

**Anyway.**

**Miruke; thank you so much :) ah, it would, but then it would screw up my whole plot line ^^ and it's not like Hibari needs another reason to hate Mukuro lolol.**

**Akiyama Kiyoe; eto... I'm sorry, i don't know what you're talking about ^^ but thank you!**

**Zephychann; i know right[;**

**Lost Canvas; thank you, thank you ! well, that chapter was about training so... yeah... ^^ I personally don't like how i write... lol. i needed some fluff, so i added it there, lol. i suppose more fluff will be added in this chapter too, or... something. i don't know lol. uhmm... if you're talking about when she got the little metal pole thing, Reborn gave that to her. Hibari was just... there. lol. xD**

**HiBiRdEpIc; thank you! lol, yeah this will be several chapters and stuff. lolol. so after the mukuro arc will be a bunch of comic relief chapters & maybe some romance *huh huh* **

**xxMitsukaiAngelxx; welcome aboard! :) thank you bunches ! and yes, maybe he does, maybe he doesn't lol. **

**Thank you to Miruke, Akiyama Kiyoe, TricksterAlice, oh-yeah-anime, ObsidianEbony, and kellyxxx22 for favoriting my story!  
><strong>

***honestly, I thought there would be more people who reviewed, but it seems my femTsuna story is overshadowing this... shame.***

**P.S. HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI KYOYA. my first (or I think second...) time witnessing his birthday haha. & so, this chapter is dedicated to him. Unfortunately, this has tons of Mukuro in it so... well, I'll just add a birthday extra with my OC Chibi. [:**

* * *

><p>After a week or two, my wounds had finished healing, and I was good as new again! Hibari made me patrol with him so I "didn't cause trouble"- whatever that means - and I secretly enjoyed spending time with him. Occasionally, he let me sleep on the roof whenever he decided he needed a nap, but other times, he just used my lap as a pillow. Not that I minded. I don't know why Hibari insists that I have to be around him, but whatever.<p>

"Ne, Hibari," I said while we were patrolling the hallways for any stragglers that were late for class.

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"... It's 10:00 am."

"So?"

"You had breakfast already. Three hours ago. In school." Hibari always went to school around 6:30 am even though the school didn't start until 8:30 am. So, I brought my breakfast to school and slept when I got there and ate my breakfast later.

"Your point?"

"... Wait until lunch time."

"Can I have a snack?"

"No."

"How about two?"

"If I said 'no' to one snack, what makes you think I'll say 'yes' to two snacks?" he said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eto... I don't know... Can I still have two though?"

"No."

...

...

...

"... How about three?"

Cue face palm.

"I thought we went over this."

"Eto... did we?"

Cue second face palm.

"... Yes. We did."

"Could I have three anyway?'

"No."

"How about-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"B-"

"_No._"

...

...

...

"No?"

"No."

"So... no."

"No."

"Eto... 'No' as in 'no' or 'no' as in 'yes'?"

"Yes."

"So I could have three?"

"No."

"So... no?"

"Yes."

"So, wait, yes?"

"No."

"Wait-"

"No."

"So-"

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

We continued our trek through school and we encountered several students in the hallway, loitering. Hibari was not going to like that. I recognized them as some trouble makers in school who caused trouble everywhere they went. Miraculously, they had never encountered Hibari's wrath; only the other members of the committee- until today.

There were three of them- that meant I had to take one of them, and Hibari took the rest- and they were all about average height. All of them wore their uniform in a strange style; they had bandannas tied around several parts of their bodies. Their heads were all shaved like a military cut, and one of the goons had several rings on each of his fingers. Each of them had heavy chains around their necks.

Seriously, how did these guys avoid Hibari? They were like, a flashing sign saying, **Bite me!** on it.

"You all are late for class and you are loitering in the halls. For that, I will bite you to death," he said, glaring at the offenders.

"Not to mention you guys are disrespecting the uniform and the no-jewelry rule. Also, that hair goes against school regulations," I added. Hibari sent an appreciative glance towards me because I had memorized the rules of Namimori. Only because Hibari told me to, mind you.

"And who the fuck are you?" one of them asked. I cringed; you don't _ever_ tell Hibari that. _Ever_.

"FOUL LANGUAGE!" I yell.

"Disciplinary Committee," he replied, ignoring my outburst, "I am the Chairman; clearly you've never heard of me if you disrespected me like that. Still, that gives you no excuse to disobey the rules of Namimori when they are clearly stated in your rule book. I will bite you to death for the reasons stated above and neglecting to read the rule book."

"I'm so scared," another said sarcastically.

"You should be," I added helpfully.

"Who are you to say that we should be scared? We don't take orders from nobody! Especially from a _girl_ like you!" the last person said. I twitched. He did _not_ just go there. My fingers started to move towards my pocket inside my jacket that Hibari had helped me sew. (Shocking, I know. I couldn't believe it either!) "And what's with your hair color?"

Unfortunately for me- and fortunately for them- Hibari held out his tonfa in front of me. "This is my fight," he said. I frowned, I wanted to take that guy on for sexism and insulting my hair color. Usually, I didn't like participating in his 'punishments' since they were uncivil, but this was an exception!

"But-" he sent me a glare that made me pout and stand off to the side. Okay, first this guy denies my snacks, and now I can't even fight? What the heck? Fortunately for me, I knew not to argue with Hibari- especially since this guy dishes out the chores that I need to do at home.

"Whatcha gonna do, pretty boy?" He dug into his pocket and pulled out brass knuckles. They were this nice silver color and had large spikes protruding the tips of the brass knuckles. They would definitely hurt a lot if he landed a hit. Which he won't, knowing Hibari.

Another pulled out a switchblade and flipped it open. The blade looked like it was dipped into poison, and it gleamed in the light. The last guy pulled out another blade; this time, it was a butterfly knife that was also dipped into poison. I narrowed my eyes; last time I checked, these guys didn't have these weapons before.

"For having unpremitted weapons on school premises, you shall be bitten to death twice as hard." I thought back to my steel rod in my pocket, and felt guilty for a few seconds that Hibari and I- more Hibari than me, actually, since Reborn told me to have my weapon at all times- had weapons on us and that he- not I, since I didn't say that- were such hypocrites.

"What the fuck?" he yelled. "You have weapons too!"

"Mine is permitted, as well as hers," Hibari said, jerking his tonfa to my direction. I felt a tiny bit better after hearing that.

"Where's her weapon then?" he sneered, as if he was thinking of going after me. He's got another thing coming if he thought that.

"That is none of your business," I told him.

"Enough talk, useless herbivores," Hibari said, swinging his tonfa at the closest guy to him which had the brass knuckles. He slammed it into his jaw, and the goon stumbled back before charging blindly to Hibari and swinging aimlessly.

The other two guys rushed towards Hibari, yelling, "Come on! He can't take all three of us!" And that is where they are mistaken. Hibari dodged the brass knuckles, slamming his second tonfa into his right side, making him fall to the gound, before ducking and dodging the butterfly knife. He used his tonfa to hit him in the stomach and used his foot to kick him in the back of his knee, making him kneel. Using his tonfa, he smashed it against his head, and he dropped to the ground.

He smirked, "Two down, one to go."

The last guy looked like he was going to wet his pants, but managed to put on a determined face and charge. He looked like he was going to charge at Hibari, but changed course and ran to me. In a flash, I reached into my pocket and pulled out my weapon, and made it expand.

I quickly maneuvered out of the way and used the back of the rod and jammed it into his back, pushing him to the wall. He quickly recovered, and came towards me again. I used my foot to kick the knife out of his hand, but he grabbed my foot. He pulled on it, making me trip and fall to the ground.

I used the steel pole to mash it against his fingers to make him let go, but he kept holding on. He pulled out something from his pocket and threw it against my hand. I yelped in surprise, and found that it was a ninja star that just nicked my hand and sent my weapon sprawling across the floor.

He pulled me closer to him, but before he could do anything to me, Hibari threw his tonfa against his head. He fell to the ground, unconscious, and I scrambled away from him and grabbed my weapon, retracting it and placing it into my pocket.

"Thanks," I mutter. He didn't reply as he flipped open his cellphone to call Tetsuya. He muttered some words into the cellphone before clicking it shut. He collected the weapons from them and placed them carefully in the plastic baggy.

"The Disciplinary Committee will be confiscating these," he told them, even though they were unconscious.

I looked at my hand which was now red with my blood. I wince at how much blood escaped my body. Hibari noticed me looking at it, and tugged on my other hand, dragging me somewhere. It turns out he dragged me to the reception room and told me to sit on the couch. I complied, and waited for him to come back.

"Hold still," he said, walking back with some bandages and a wet rag. He used the wet rag to wash the blood off of my hand, and pulled out some disinfectant from the stand next to him. I braced myself as he sprayed it into the cut. I winced at the stinging pain. He wrapped the bandages tightly around my hand, and placed the wet rag in the trash can.

"Thanks again," I tell him. He didn't reply, so I continued. "I've seen those guys before; they never had weapons like that before. I wonder who gave it to them."

"I don't care," he said, "as long as they receive their punishment, there is no reason for me to be concerned." He took the bag of weapons out of his jacket, and I widened my eyes in surprise. There was no weapons in the bag; instead there was three notes that were carefully folded in its place.

"Eto... weren't there weapons in the bag?"

"Your observing skills astound me," he said sarcastically.

"Okay, okay! No need to get all sarcastic on me, mister," I say, "just read the notes."

He opened the bag and took the notes out and tossed the bag in the trash can. He unfolded each one very carefully and placed them on the coffee table that he had just got for the reception room. He sat down next to me, and I picked up all three letters.

I smoothed out the creases before seeing that each of them were marked with a number at the top. I placed the other two down on the table and read the one labeled, **one**. Hibari wretched the note from my hands and I glared at him.

"You were taking too long," he replied, as if that answered my question. I pouted, and tried to take the letter back, but he held it out of my grasp and began reading it aloud. "I am not going to bother with the silly introductions because I feel like they are completely irrelevant... useless information... I am expecting you in a few days, so come prepared for what I have in store for you... more useless information... you will know where to go when the time comes... useless... I know a lot of things about you-"

"That sounds kind of stalkerish," I say.

"-and I look very forward to meeting you," he finishes.

"That... was weird. Now read the other notes," I say.

He glares at me, "Are you ordering me, herbivore?" I shook my head. He picked up the second note, and began to read. "I am awes- what? This says, **I am** **awesome**,the whole page," he growls, crumbling the note and tossing it in the trash can. I snicker, before he sends a glare at me. He picks up the last note, prepared to crumble it. "Pineap- is this some kind of joke?"

I take the note out of his hands and I skim the paper. It was **pineapple** written all over the paper repeatedly! My eyes landed at the bottom of the page, where there was a P.S. "P.S. Those two notes were completely irrelevant to what my first note said."

"Who wrote this?"

"I don't know," I replied, "it was typed up, so there's no way that we can trace this back. So, who do you think this note is for? It doesn't have a name attached to it."

"I don't care because it is not my concern to worry about such frivolous things. This is going in my jacket for safe keeping," he said, stuffing the first note in his jacket. The rest of the two notes were in the trash can.

* * *

><p>"Hibari, ya know, you didn't have to attack Dr. Shamal... even if he's a stinking pervert," I say to Hibari, who was putting away his tonfa somewhere. It was after school, and we were patrolling around the area when we saw Tsuna and Reborn. Out of nowhere, Hibari just decides to slam Dr. Shamal with his tonfa, luckily preventing him from sexually harassing another girl who squealed in terror.<p>

"I felt an evil intent. My mistake," he says with no remorse.

"Are you sure it wasn't from you?" I mutter under my breath. Hibari started walking away when I see Dr. Shamal walking towards Reborn. I keep one eye on Hibari, and I listen in to their conversation.

"Sorry," he said, "it was just a reflex. Don't worry though; there's no cherry blossom trees in this season." Cherry blossom trees? Why would we need to worry about them? What reflex was he talking about? I shake my head; that man was off his rocker.

I'm snapped out of my thinking when I hear the school's anthem.

"Huh? This is our school anthem. Where's it coming from?" Tsuna questions. After a while, the sound stops, and we look to Hibari. He was holding a slim black phone to his ear, and Tsuna looks weirded out. "H-Hibari's ringtone?" Of course Hibari would have that as his ringtone.

"Yeah, that's right," he replied into his phone. He snapped it shut and looked at Tsuna. "Sasagawa Ryohei's one of your friends, right?"

"Y-Yeah," he replied wearily.

"They got him." He gasps in shock, and I'm utterly surprised. They got Ryohei? Lately at school, there have been some attacks on the Disciplinary Committee members (which just added more reason for Hibari to make me go on his patrols with him- not that I minded, of course. Why? I don't know.) and they've been admitted to the hospital.

Every single one of them had a pocket watch on them, and each of them was set at a specific time. Hibari was livid. After all, he handpicked all these members and they were easily beaten. I was sure that after they got out of the hospital, they would be sent right back for being 'herbivores'.

We all walked to the hospital; Hibari was trailing a little farther ahead of them. He made me walk with him because he didn't want me to interact with them- which was a bit weird if you ask me. Once we made it to the hospital, the nurses led us to Ryohei's room and Hibari walked off, probably tending to some other business.

"Onii-chan!" Tsuna yelled, opening the door.

"Oh, Sawada!" he yelled, merrily. Ryohei had bandages wrapped around his head, a cast around his left arm, and several more bandages on his right arm. He had several bruises on his face and arms, and I wondered who could beat Ryohei. "Are you here to join the boxing club?"

I facepalmed; this guy was in the hospital, and yet, the first thing he does is trying to recruit people for the boxing club.

"N-No!" Tsuna said. "Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" he exclaims loudly. "Although, I have a few broken bones. He was a fearsome man, even though I had my guard down."

"You saw him?" I asked.

"Yeah. They're from Kokuyo Middle School, next town over."

"Middle schoolers?" I say, frowning.

"You guys be careful; they're dangerous."

"M-Me? But I'm not involved in this!" Tsuna protested.

"Damn," Ryohei said, completely ignoring Tsuna, "I WANTED THAT GUY'S PUNCH IN THE BOXING CLUB, TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna and I deadpanned. Seriously? Boxing? At a time like this? Reborn managed to divert our attention and held out a gold pocket watch. I recognized it, and I frowned. "Is this yours?" Reborn asked.

"No, they said they found it on my chest when they found me." I decided to leave, quietly exiting the room. I hoped nobody had noticed my disappearance but I needed to go do something about this. When you attack my friends, then it's personal.

And somehow, I had the feeling that that note had something to do with this. I looked around, surprised to see so many students from the school. Surely, they didn't care that much about the Disciplinary Committee members? I peeked into another room to find a regular student in it, battered and bruised.

I gasped- so they weren't just targeting us? "I hear they've been attacking three third years, four second years, and one first year was attacked this week! I wonder who's next? Oh gosh, I hope I'm not one of the one's being targeted."

That's a lot of kids... I touched the cool metal of my weapon to calm me down. I decided I would pay them a little visit. I headed out of the hospital, hoping Hibari wouldn't mind my absence for a while. I wonder if Hibari would be proud of me for disciplining them all by myself.

_Probably angry for taking his prey, _I concluded. I headed outside the hospital, to see a message tacked on a pole on the sidewalk.

**Come and find me, **it read. Confused, I took the note from the pole to check if it had any names. Suddenly, something else appeared on the paper, and I dropped it, shocked. Slowly, I picked it up again, seeing something new on it. **Kokuyo Land. I'll be waiting. **

Okay... that was really weird. Deciding I had no other choice but to follow the note's instructions, I went to Kokuyo Land. I had no other lead than this, but I wondered who wrote it. I wondered, vaguely, if it was a trap. It was okay; I had an attachment to my weapon- courtesy of Reborn- that I received yesterday, and I couldn't wait to try it out.

Okay, I admit, I was worried that I was going to get lost. But, there were signals everywhere telling me where to go, and I got a bad feeling in my stomach. Hopefully, my gut is wrong, but it's 88% right most of the time. I reached the steps of Kokuyo Land and it was eerily silent.

Oh, I wish I had Hibari- wait, no. I could do this myself. It's about time I prove him that I don't need anyone to babysit me.

When I first step in, no one makes an attempt to attack me. Weird. But, hey! I'm not complaining. If they want to be cowards, then let them be cowards. Somehow, I knew where I was going. Like something was leading me. If that made any sense at all. I knew where to turn, I knew where to climb.

It seemed that I had finally made it, because there were two people at the door, standing guard. However, they looked more bored than dangerous. They wore Kokuyo uniforms, and they looked lik e normal students. I wondered who they affiliated themselves with. I took out some marbles that I had confiscated from some student, and threw it at them.

They grabbed their metal baseball bats that were on the ground next to them very quickly; almost as if they were afraid of being caught fooling around, or something. "I'm gonna go see who threw those," the first guy said, "are you gonna come with, or no?"

"You want _me _to come with you, _together_?"

"That's what it means," he replied dryly.

"Are you crazy?" he half yelled, half whispered. "If _he_ found out that we both abandoned our posts, even for a second, he'll punish us! Remember what happened to the _last _person that disobeyed his orders?"

_He?_ I thought.

They shivered for a second before the first person reluctantly nodded his head. "You're right. I value my life, thank you very much." He waved, lugging his bat over his shoulder. "Well, if you run into any trouble, just yell."

"Got it," the second person said, waving a small good bye. He walked off, and I hid into the shadows. After I was sure he was gone, I picked up some rubble on the floor and threw it at the person. He hissed and rubbed his eyes, and I took that chance to come at him. I smashed my fist in his face, and he stumbled back, holding his nose. He swings the bat wildly, and I duck. I do a roundhouse kick to his legs and he falls to the ground.

He starts to yell for back up, but I rush over to him and clamp my hand over his mouth. He takes one glance at me and widens his eyes. He starts screaming into my mouth, as if he wanted to alert someone; which he probably did since I was beating him up.

He grabs my hands and wrenches it off his mouth and quickly maneuvers to straddle me. He pins my arms above my head, and I glare at him. "So you're finally here, huh?" he asks. He was expecting me?

"Get off of me!" He chuckles and I position my knee where the sun doesn't shine and slam my knee into it. He makes a high pitch squealing sound before rolling off of me and clutching his groin. "Don't mess with me," I scoff. I press the pressure point on the back of his neck and he passes out.

"Hey!" I turn around to see the guy who had left return, staring at his partner. "What're you do-" He widens his eyes, and starts running towards me, aiming his bat to hit my side. I grab his bat by the top, stopping him. I push it so the smaller side of the bat digs into his stomach. He drops it and I do an axe kick on his shoulder. He falls to his knees, clutching his shoulder.

I hold his head in place while I press the pressure point on his neck, and knocked him out as well. I drag his body to his buddy's and lug them out of the door's way. I pushed the door open and step inside, the dim light not doing anything to help my vision.

"Kufufufu... You're finally here?" I hear a voice in the darkness say. "Excellent, now we can get on with the show." I look around wildly for the voice, and see a couch shrouded in darkness. I assumed he would be sitting there. I stepped into the center of the room, and glared at the darkness.

"Who're you?" I asked.

"Now, now," he answered, avoiding my question, "I'm sure you're wondering why you're here."

"No, I'm not. I know for sure that if you're the person who attacked Namimori's students and Disciplinary Committee members, I'm going to hurt you," I threatened. "I don't know why you willingly gave me your location with your _magic_ or whatever you did, but whatever, it helped me find you easier."

"Silly, silly Chi-chan," he said. I twitched. _Chi-chan_? That has got to be the most ridiculous nickname ev- wait. How does he know my name? Well, part of it, anyway. "I didn't attack any of them."

"Then who did?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. "I'm sure it wasn't aliens, or something. And how do you know my name?"

"Kufufu..." he laughed. "No, no, Ken and Chikusa did all the work for me. Loyal specimens, they are. I've just had a little help with your name, that's all."

I glared at him. "Who told you my name?"

"Fuuta, my dear. I assume you haven't met him yet?"

"Who's Fuuta?" He chuckles before he snaps his hand and a door to his right opens. A young kid looking to be around nine years old came out. His hair was disheveled, black soot covering it. His eyes were dull and bland, as if he hasn't seen sunlight in days. His clothes were tattered and ripped, a large scarf covered his neck. In his arms was a large red book. I was surprised that he could even carry that thing because he looked like he was extremely skinny.

"He, my dear, is Fuuta."

"You kidnapped him?" I gasped, holding my hand to my mouth in utter shock.

"Kufufufu... No, I prefer the term 'surprise adoption'."

"You pedophile! What did you do to him?"

He had an irritated look in his eyes. "Chi-chan, I am not a pedophile. I'm merely using his ranking abilities to take out the strongest people in Namimori, after all, there can only be one person who can rule Namimori, _kitten._" I twitched when he said that. Seriously?

"Yeah, and as much as I hate to admit it, Hibari's the ruler of Namimori."

"Kufufu... You're too cute, Chi-chan," he said. "He won't be for long."

"What are you planning to do with Hibari?"

"I'm just simply luring him out," he replied, "with you, kitten."

"Hibari couldn't care less," I replied, "about what happens to me." Right?

"Oh, Chi-chan," he said, holding a hand over his heart, "you're just too sweet and innocent for your own good. A bit oblivious as well." I raised an eyebrow. What the heck was he talking about? I mean, yeah, Hibari stole my first kiss, but it's not like he kissed me because he liked me. "He cares. A lot more than he lets on."

"Stop with the bull, and let's get down to business," I told him, taking my rod out of my jacket. I swung it around, experimentally, while assessing what he was going to do. He chuckled, and muttered something about being 'hasty'. Once he came out from the shadows, I noticed his most distinctive features. His eyes. One was blue, and the other was red with a Chinese character in it.

"Mm? Oh, my eye. The Six Paths of Reincarnation," he mused. "Sixth realm; the Realm of the Heavens." He had a trident in his hand, and smirked. "I hope you'll prove to be exciting, considering your bloodlines."

"My parents are just ordinary business people," I growl, frustrated that he assumes he knows so much about me.

"Oh? Is that all they told you?" he smirked, as if he knew something that I didn't. "Shame, I don't know why they're so ashamed of their _famiglia. _It's not good to keep you so sheltered; especially with something as dangerous as this."

"What the heck are you talking about?"

"Anyway, I guess it doesn't matter. It's not my job to tell you if they don't want you to know. Although, that would be quite interesting if I did."

"Tell me _what_?"

"So, shall we get on with it, kitten?" I growled, but complied nonetheless. His eye changed into a different Chinese character, and he twirled his trident and slammed it on the ground. "First realm; the Realm of Hell." Pillars of fire started to burst out of the ground, and one pillar got close enough that it singed my clothes.

I cringed, "What sort of magic are you using?"

"Magic? Why, they're illusions, not magic," he replied, his eyes full of amusement. As if to prove his statement, he ran a hand into a pillar, but when he took it out, it showed no sign of flames ever touching him. I was sure if I did that, I'd lose a hand.

"Clever." I swung my rod towards him, nimbly dodging the so-called illusions. I do a side kick that was aimed at his chin, but he leaned back and dodged it. Quickly, I pulled out my rod and slammed it on his side. He stumbles, and makes green vines out of the ground to grab my ankles. I squeal before it starts to wildly move around, making me fall to the ground.

I try to tear off the vines, but the grip was too strong. "Shame," he said. "I expected more from the heir of the Bertesco Famiglia."

I turned to sharply glare at him. "How do you know that?" He just chuckles before flicking his hand to make the grip on my ankles stronger. I frown, I guess this would be the great time to show my extension. I flick open a secret compartment on my rod and press a small button. A scythe pops out from the top of my rod and I cut the vines, freeing me from its grasp.

"Oh? Kitty has some bite, I see."

"Don't call me that," I say. I swing the newly transformed scythe and it nicks him in the leg. He keeps his distance from me, and I assume he must be a long distance fighter, so that means he won't do well with close combat. His magic, or illusions, or whatever you call them must be his only way of defending himself.

I run up to him, managing to smash my fist into the side of his face. He keeps backing away from me, but I continue to advance on, doing another roundhouse kick to his chest.

"Fourth realm," he says, his eye changing into a different Chinese character, "the Realm of Demons." Flames surrounded his red eye, and I widened my eyes. "Kufufu... surprised? This helps me gain an upper hand in fighting," he explains.

"You mean you cheat," I deadpan. He chuckles again, but he swings his trident, and using the back of it, slams it into my stomach.

"Can't have you too badly injured," he muses, while I fall to the ground, "you need to be in a good condition for that Hibari you speak so highly of. Do you like him?"

Do I like Hibari? I don't. At least, I don't think so. He's rude, a jerk, and only cares about himself and his precious school. But, he has treated my wounds, and- and when we were training with Reborn... did he care about me then? I scowl, I can't be thinking about this now!

I stagger, before standing up straight. His eye is still engulfed in flames, and he rushes towards me and we clash weapons. He continues to swing his weapon, attempting to hit me, but I deflect most of them, however some nicks me. While he's up close and personal, I kick him in the stomach, and he staggers back.

"You didn't answer my question," he says, while regaining his breath.

"No."

"I think you're lying to yourself."

"I think you're wrong." He smirks.

"Oh, I think I'm right." His eye changes again, and I frown. "First realm; the Realm of Hell." He flicks his hand, and I start to go woozy, like he injected me with a sleeping drug. "And I intend to prove it." That's the last thing I hear, before I drop to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HAPPY BIRTHDAY HIBARI-KUN! lolol. just had the need to say it again. So I assume I'll make a birthday special for our favorite prefect, and it will most likely be done later today. I'll have it under this as a special, so be sure to look out for it. **

**Ja ne, be sure to review and whatnot. :D**

***lol i just realized I have 69 reviews. that's mukuro's fandom number haha!  
><strong>


	17. SPECIAL: Hibari's Birthday

**A/N: Happy birthday Hibari-kun! **

**P.S. this has no relevance to the plot. at all.  
>imagine this as a dreeeeaaaaaam.<strong>

**or something like that.**

* * *

><p>"Tomorrow's Hibari's birthday, huh?" I say as I look through his room. He wasn't at home today, since he had to go buy groceries. I suppose he learned from the first time he sent me to go buy groceries, because when I came back, I only had one thing on the shopping list that I was <em>suppose<em> to get, and a bunch of other things that I _wasn't_ suppose to get. Sure, I got bitten to death later, but I had a whole bunch of things that I really liked! Of course... until he made me return them with several bruises marring my face.

I was holding his personal agenda that he wrote down important meetings in, and opened to tomorrow. He had wrote down that it was his birthday and he was going to beat up some extra 'herbivores' as a birthday gift to him.

Creepy.

I heard the door open and close, so I quickly placed back his agenda and exited the room. I gently closed the door, and stepped back into my own room, where I would plan my maniacal birthday present for him. I would definitely get him a cake. Maybe I should get Hibird to learn the 'Happy Birthday' song and make him sing it in Italian.

But then that would mean _I _would have to learn it in Italian.

Darn. Okay, so new plan.

...

...

...

"WHY AM I NOT CREATIVE?" I yelled.

"Herbivore," I hear Hibari say from downstairs, "be quiet. Or I'll bite you to death." I sigh. He always has to add that threat with everything he says.

I sighed, deciding Kyoko and Haru would help. I grabbed my cell phone from my desk and rolled onto my bed. I dialed her number, hoping she would pick up. "Moshi, moshi?" a female voice asked.

"Moshi, moshi!"

"Oh! Chibisu-chan! Hello!"

"Hi, Kyoko-chan, I was just wondering... since Hibari's birthday is tomorrow, I kinda need some help getting a present for him."

"Really? Hibari-san's birthday is tomorrow? Would he like a surprise party?"

I think about how he would react to a surprise party, and frown. "Eto... not really, no. He doesn't really... like parties. Or social gatherings for that matter."

"Aw, really? That's too bad. Well, I suppose you could always do something _romantic_ for his birthday. You like him, don't you?"

"W-What? N-No! I-I don't!"

"Don't try to deny it," she replied, "it's really cute!"

I didn't answer her back, because this conversation has taken a turn that I really don't want to take.

"Anyway," she continued, "if you want, you can bake a cake and get him something that he likes. And maybe sneak in a kiss or two."

"Well, do you think I should get him something like another bird, or something?"

"I don't think so... Sorry to say that I really don't know what he would like," she replied. "But I'm sure he would like anything that would come from you."

"Well, thanks anyway. Bye Kyoko-chan."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone, and pocketed it. What am I going to get for Hibari? Maybe if I took a look around the shopping district, something would come to me. I headed down the stairs, and see Hibari lounging on the couch, reading a book.

Sneakily, I started to walk to the door. I was beginning to open the door and head outside when I hear him speak.

"And where are you going?"

"Eto... out?"

"Where?"

"... Kyoko's house?"

"Why?"

"... To hang out?"

"Whatever."

"T-Thanks," I reply.

"Be back by dinner time."

"Yessir!" I scurried out of the house, and ran to the shopping district. After five or ten minutes, I had finally reached it. I strolled through the sidewalk, hoping to find something that would appeal to Hibari. Unfortunately, after much searching, I didn't find anything.

So what would a sadistic bastard like? I took out my phone, and called Hibari. "Herbivore," he greeted.

"Hey Hibari! So... what do you want?"

"As in what?"

"Like a gift. For you."

"Why?"

"I'm deciding to be nice for once," I reply, "ya know, something you could do for once."

"I don't have time for such herbivorous feelings."

"Herbivore this, and herbivore that. Where did you learn these terms?"

"Anything traditional," he replied.

"What?"

"What I would like," he clarified. "Anything traditional."

"Oh." He mumbles something else that I didn't catch. "What?"

"Nothing." He hangs up the phone, and I roll my eyes. After several more minutes of aimless wondering, I finally figured out what I was going to get for Hibari. I squealed, and headed to the appropriate store.

* * *

><p>"What is this?" he asked, surprise lingering in his eyes; although his face is impassive. I was wearing a kimono that was white at the top and faded with blue. It had light blue flower petals at the sleeves, and my hair was tied up with a large white bow and several strands of pink hair framed my face.<p>

On the coffee table was a medium size ice cream cake that had the words, **Happy Birthday Kyoya~! **in purple frosting. Purple circle sprinkles topped the frosting on the edge of the rectangular cake. The candle was shaped as the number seventeen, and it was lit.

Hibari had just come home from patrolling, and I had excused myself early to come home and do this. His jacket was still slung over his shoulder, and his clothes were wrinkled. He looked tired from disciplining people, but the tiredness was gone once he saw this.

"Happy Birthday Hibari!" I said, bowing. His eyes flitted from me to the cake, me, to the cake, to me again.

"How did you know it was my birthday today?"

"Oh, I might've... looked through your room..." He didn't show anger like I thought he would. His eyes softened, and it looked like he had never celebrated his birthday with anyone in a long time. Not that he minded I think, but maybe he missed the feeling.

"And... you're wearing a kimono?"

"Eto... yeah," I replied, "'cause you said you like traditional stuff."

"Where did you get it?"

"F-From the store."

"It... looks nice."

I blushed a bit from his compliment. Hibari didn't hand out compliments very often, so this was quite surprising. I handed him a small box with purple wrapping paper on it. "Here." I replied.

"What is it?" I shrugged, and he opened the box. It was a small rectangular charm that was light purple, and it had a dark purple hedgehog on it. Under the hedgehog, it said, **Happy Birthday~! - Chibisu. **

"Hedgehogs are my favorite animals, so... I thought... you'd like them too. Although, now that I think about it, you might not like that, and a lion, o-or something scarier might be suited to your tastes... Oh and now you must think I'm an absolute fool for getting you this, it's just-"

"Is this it?" he interrupted.

"Huh?"

"Is this it?" he repeated.

I started to turn beet red. "W-Well, n-no, not r-really," I replied. "C-Close y-your eyes." He raised an eyebrow before complying. I started to lean on my tippy toes and placed a kiss on his check. His eyes shot open, and I quickly looked down at the ground. He grabbed my chin and lifted it up and placed his own kiss on my lips.

He let go of me, and smirked. "Happy birthday to me," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M SORRY FOR MAKING THEM BOTH OOC. OH MAH GOD I'M SO SORRYZ!**

**lol. okay, well, i hoped you enjoy his birthday spectacular.**


	18. Why Are You So Stupid

**A/N; OMG**. **THIS. IS. REALLY. LATE. FEEL FREE TO SLAP ME. OKAY. I FEEL LIKE I DISAPPOINTED YOU ALL BY MAKING YOU WAIT THIS LONG.**

**akira45; arigato gozaimasu!**

** Loving-you-is-a-crime; why thank you!**

**Lady Syndra; I'M SO SORRY. BUT HERE IS THE NEW CHAPTER.**

**HiBiRdEpIc; :D thank you!**

**xxMitsukaiAngelxx; SHH IT'S OKAY. AND I KNOW RIGHT. REALLY? I THOUGHT THE BIRTHDAY THING WAS RUSHED AND UGLY.**

**Ookami Otome; THANK YOU!**

**Mistress of Madness; YOU MAY BITE ME TO DEATH SINCE THIS WAS SO LATE**

**xxx; THANK YOU SO MUCH. **

**AWE-some-NESS-bLaH; SHH IT'S OKAY. I APLOGIZE FOR THIS BEING SO LATE. I JUST CAN'T OMG KJEHGRJGH **

**Sky child11; I DIDN'T STOP THIS STORY OTL I'M SORRY BUT THANK YOU**

**Pixiecropse; HERE IT IS.**

**Silver-Mintleaf; OMG SRSLY? I REMEMBER READING YOUR STORIES AND THINKING, WOW THIS IS KOALA TEA.**

**Arigato to those who favorited and alerted my story: Lady Syndra, Kannayami Hime, TheOdaFan, Mistress of Madness, insomniac-vindice, Sgaapje, summeraquaria, rinnapark, AwsumOtaku99, Purebloodexorcist, ClimbAPineTree, Kei-sama18, FreeHugs0009, drago123, Pixiecropse, Silver-Mintleaf, and Suzuki Mea.**

* * *

><p>Hibari didn't know what was stranger. The fact that he finally has some peace and quiet, or that Chibisu missed her daily snack time. She never missed that, and that was when Hibari knew something was wrong. He was going to wait until she had her snack before he headed off to discipline the delinquents that disturbed the peace of Namimori, but now that she was gone, and possibly missing, he decided to go anyway. Perhaps he would find something about her mysterious disappearance.<p>

His prefect jacket billowed out from underneath him as he stepped out of the hospital. He kept the snacks stored away in his pocket instead of tossing it in the trashcan behind him in case he actually _did_ encounter her. He knew that she was going to be complaining about it until he'd give it to her.

With the piece of paper that Tetsuya had given him— before he was attacked— about the whereabouts of the delinquents, he stalked off. He wondered if she had been stupid enough to go after them herself. He scoffed— what motive did she have to go after them by herself? But even so, worry sprouted from the bottom of Hibari's gut. What if she _was_ stupid enough to go after them herself? What if she was hurt?

He narrowed his eyes. Why the hell was he worried? She was just another annoying brat who needed to leave him alone. He figured it must be because that she was part of the Disciplinary Committee, and he didn't need another person injured in the hospital because of that group.

Yeah, that must be it.

Stopping at the gates of the abandoned amusement park, Hibari scanned the area. It was a rustic, run down place that seemed like it broke down years ago. Trash littered the area here and there, and Hibari made a disgusted sound. He noticed that a lot of the broken down attractions were buried under dirt, and he would have to be careful when stepping in.

Hibari stared at the gate which was old and had rust all over it. Easy break in if it weren't for the lock on the gate. The lock was not rusty at all, so Hibari figured someone had just put that there to keep people out. Well, at least he knew that there were people here.

Not that he doubted his Disciplinary Committee in getting sources, but it didn't hurt not to have the assumptions backed up by fact.

With a roll of his eyes, he pulled out his tonfa and slammed it on the lock, effectively snapping the chain and breaking it. Hibari walked inside the amusement park, and blinked lazily. He quickly ducked, avoiding a hit that was aimed for his head.

"Oh? I'll bite you to death for crowding," he said, a vicious gleam in his eye as Kokuyo students started to surround him. This was going to be a peace of cake.

* * *

><p>I woke up to something prodding me in the side. Okay, whoever was waking me up was going to get it. Hard. I was having a really good sleep! Opening my eyes, I stared at the blue sky before turning my head to the left, staring at black dress shoes. I yawned, my brain not processing fast enough to who those shoes belong to.<p>

"Helloooo, whaddya neeeeeeed me fer?" I slurred, the drowsiness not yet out of my system. I turned my head to look at the face of the person and blinked in surprise when I saw that it was Hibari. What was he doing here? Was he here to patrol the city? I slowly closed my eyes again, tired.

Snapping my eyes back open, I scrambled to get up. It was Hibari who woke me up who was going to kill me because I dismissed him like he was a speck of dust(!). "S-Sorry Hibari! Please don't bite me to— huh?" Hibari put his arm around my shoulders, and patted my head. "Uh, Hibari, do you feel okay, or something? Are y-you sick?"

"Why would I be sick, idiot?" he asked, rolling his eyes at me.

"Cause you have your arm around my shoulders!" He shrugged like it was completely normal to have it on my shoulders. "And you patted me on the head! Without pain!" Hibari stared at me like I had gone mad.

"Is it not suppose to go there?"

"N-No! It's not!"

He shrugged once again as he took off his arm from my shoulders. I sigh in relief, until I felt myself get closer to Hibari. I squeaked to find Hibari's arm around my waist. Taking one of his fingers, I started to peel it off my waist, eventually doing the same with the other fingers. I stepped away from him and he raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

My jaw fell open. He put his _arm_ around _my_ waist and he acted like it was totally normal! "U-Uh yeah! Y-Your _arm_ was around my _waist!_" He looked slightly amused, and rolled his eyes.

"Do you not want me to touch you then?"

"W-_Why _are you touching me?" I squeaked. If I was still dreaming somehow, this was one weird dream. Hibari would rather jump off a bridge than to put his arm around anyone, much less me. "I-I mean, don't you hate me? At all? I, uh, I thought you did..."

"Why would I hate you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "Aren't you mine?"

_Aren't you mine?_

Those words rang in my head over and over. _Aren't you mine_? His? I was never _his_! I didn't even _like_ Hibari! Since when were we an item? How long have I been asleep? Is this even a _dream_? I shook my head. "N-No! I was never yours! I-I— this is weird!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes, and I started to take several steps back. I ran to the door, and swung it open, running down the steps. It seemed that I was at Namimori Middle School's roof for some reason. Speaking of which, if this was school, then why did Hibari wear his dress shoes instead of the shoes to wear inside for school? Whatever the case, I ran down the steps, jumping the last few that I knew Hibari would yell at me for later.

I turned a corner and headed down the seemingly empty halls. That was weird. Shouldn't class be going on right now? Maybe it was a day off. Eventually, I slowed down to a walk, and halted near the reception room. I look down the hall way to see if Hibari was coming towards me.

With a relieved sigh, I slid down against the wall, my head in my hands. This was _definitely _weird. First of all, I'm pretty sure I was never Hibari's. Second of all, I would _never_ be his because I don't like him. Third of all, why did Hibari think that we were together? Fourth of all, what was I doing on the roof?

I sighed, figuring that it was just a phase and that it didn't matter at all. I look up to see Hibari striding towards me, anger in his eyes. I scrambled to get up, grabbed the doorknob of the reception room. I threw myself in there, and shut the door, turning the lock. I crawled over to the couch, hoping that the door would be enough to hold him.

Oh, who am I kidding?

_**Godzilla**_ wouldn't be able to hold Hibari Kyoya back.

I hear a clank on the doorknob and figured that it was only a matter of time before Hibari broke the door (which he would make _me_ fix later) and went inside. I squeaked, and pushed a coffee table that was in front of the couch to the door, hoping it would subdue him a little bit. I then proceeded to stack all of the heaviest things that I could lift onto the table. "There." I went onto the couch— hopefully he would give up and leave me alone.

I hear some glass shattering and other various sounds that sounded like it came from the various items I put on the coffee table. "Herbivore." I slowly turned my head to see Hibari with a vicious smirk who was slowly sauntering to me. "You're cleaning this up later."

Of course I would.

I shrink back onto the couch, hoping to make myself small enough so I couldn't be seen by Hibari. Unfortunately, I don't have magical powers, so I was still human sized. He places both his hands on either side of my head, and I bite my lip. "Why are you acting like this?" he murmured, his voice full of hurt. Wait, why was Hibari hurt?

"A-Acting like what?"

"Like you don't know what's going on. _Like you hate me._"

"But I _don't_ know what's going on! And I _am_ suppose to hate you!"

"What do you mean?"

"I-I-I didn't know we were _together_ together! We're enemies! R-Right? I-I was your maid, an-and e-everything!"

"We have been for two months now," he replied, sighing. "I'm disappointed that you would forget about this."

"Forget _what_? I had no clue!"

"Were you asleep the entire relationship?" he asked. "Well actually, that does seem a little possible..."

"_What_ relationship? And I take that a bit offensive! I would _definitely_ remember if you were my b-_boyfriend_."

He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Stop playing this game."

"What _game_? I'm not playing a game!"

"Maybe this will refresh your memory," he said, puzzling me. What the heck did he mean by that? Before I got a chance to reply, he pressed his lips to mine, more gently than I ever thought Hibari could achieve. I sat there, on the couch, stunned. I didn't even know what to say! Or what to do for that matter. He ran a tongue across my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth just a crack— enough for him to slip through. Dazed, I allowed him to explore my mouth, his tongue running over everything. He ravished my mouth, and for some reason, I found myself pressing my lips to his.

What, did I like this?

No, I couldn't possibly like this! He sucked on my bottom lip gently, and I tried to push him off me. He didn't budge, and in fact, I bet he thought I was just trying to place my hands on his chest, and thus, he grabbed my wrist, placing it down by the cushion. I had a feeling my lips were going to bruise later.

Eventually, when he needed some air, he broke the kiss, and I wiped my mouth for any spit. No need for people to get the wrong idea. I didn't know what was the point of this kiss— wait. Did I actually _kiss_ Hibari? No, wait, _he_ kissed _me_. I started to spazz internally, and I could just _feel_ Hibari smirking at me.

"W-What?" I asked, trying to glare at him.

* * *

><p>Hibari kicked the unconscious body away from his feet, and into the room where he assumed the delinquent would be. He stepped inside, blood gleaming off his tonfa. He stepped into the middle of the room, and noticed a couch hidden by the shadows. "Oya? What do we have here?" the stranger muttered. "Ah, Hibari Kyoya! That took quite longer than I expected. This girl here already beat you here."<p>

Hibari froze. Girl? She didn't happen to have pink hair, did she? "Such a strange hair color as well, but I don't mind, it suits her." Oh yeah, he was definitely talking about Chibisu. Hibari resisted the urge to pinch his nose. What the heck was she doing here? And without _him_? Was she stupid or something? Wait. Yeah, she was.

"For kidnapping a student of Namimori, I'll bite you to death," he said, trying to get a good view of who hid behind the shadows. He hoped Chibisu wasn't banged up too badly, after all, he was going to bite her to death after this for not being careful enough, and to be stupid enough to go on without him. But then again... even if she was, he'd _still_ bite her to death.

The other didn't make an effort to reply, or to stand up from his seat on the couch. "Do you wish to die in your seat?" he growled, raising a tonfa. Hibari didn't care how the person died, just so long as they were bitten to death for disrupting the peace of Namimori.

"Kufu," the other laughed, "why, such silly things you say. I'm sitting down because there is no need to stand to defeat you." Hibari felt a vein burst. How _dare_ this man insult him? Who did this man think he was? "But, if you insist, I will stand up." Hibari heard some shuffling and he saw a flash of pink hair. "Sleep tight," the man muttered. What the heck did he do to her?

"No more talking."

"Oya? Suit yourself, because this may be your last time talking."

"Are you trying to imply something?"

"Certainly not." With that, the teen stepped out of the shadows and into the light, and Hibari got to see him for the first time. He had— oddly enough— pineapple styled hair, and a trident by his side. He had several nicks and cuts around his body, which he assumed that Chibisu caused. His eyes were strange, he noted, with a Chinese character in the red eye. He wondered if that had anything to do with his skills. But it didn't matter.

This herbivore was begging to be bitten to death.

Hibari glanced past the teen to stare at the couch which had strands of pink hair spilling over it. Chibisu. "Did you hurt her?" he asked, glaring at the pineapple. He stepped closer, trying to get a better view of her, and found that her Disciplinary Jacket was gone. Rage flowed through him as he realized that the other male had discarded it.

"Not too badly, I couldn't have her dead. I had to ensure that you would play the game _my_ way."

"And what makes you so sure it would work?"

"You have feelings for this girl, or no?"

"Absolutely not. That is completely absurd."

"Then why did you come here?"

"To punish you," Hibari growled.

"Are you sure there wasn't a secret motive to it? Hmm?"

"No."

"Oya, oya, so you wouldn't care if I did this to her?" he asked, leaning over her, and placing a hand on her thigh. Fury raged through him as he slowly inched up her skirt.

"**Don't. Touch. Her**."

He could see the smirk on his face when he took his hand off her thigh. She groaned, and rolled to face the couch, her skirt inching up a tiny bit more. Hibari wished he could just walk over there and hide her from his gaze, because he definitely did _not_ deserve to see her, much less touch her.

"Kufu, so you do care then?"

"Harassing a student is against the rules of Namimori. I'll bite you to death."

"There you go again with the rules of Namimori. If I didn't know any better, I would say you have grown an unhealthy attachment to it." Not wanting to hear any more of it, Hibari rushed up to him, swinging a tonfa to his head. Mukuro stepped back, and nimbly avoided the tonfa to his head. While he was near the couch, he glanced to Chibisu to see that she had a few nicks and cuts all over her body.

He swung a tonfa to his stomach, and the other to his head, frustrated. How _dare_ he touch her? How _dare_ she go alone? How _dare_ she think she could take him alone? What the hell was she trying to prove? Hibari sprinted towards the pineapple, and swung a tonfa to his chin, successfully hitting him. Mukuro stumbled back, holding his chin, a pained smirk still on his face.

"Well, well, you seem to have finally touched me, kufu," he said. "It seems that I may have to actually try now." The Chinese character in his eye changed and an indigo flame engulfed it. The other male sprinted towards him, aiming his trident at Hibari's chest. Blocking it with his tonfa, he used his other one to slam it into the side of Mukuro.

Mukuro was barely able to dodge it, seeing as his trident was currently busy on trying to unhook it's self from Hibari's other tonfa. The two clashed back and forth, tirelessly, each of them receiving painful blows. Each of them fought as hard as they could, until Mukuro chuckled.

"What's so funny, herbivore?" he asked, narrowing his eyes as he swung a tonfa near his head.

"It seems like I need to use your weakness against you now."

"Weakness?"

"The Sakura disease, seems troublesome," he mused, "since it's not Sakura season right now, but don't worry. I had a whole bunch of them imported to here just for _you_." Mukuro pointed up at the roof. Hibari suddenly couldn't move and felt really weak.

Confused, he looked up to see a whole ton of Sakuras around him, petals fluttering down. Hibari swayed back and forth, a petal landing on his nose. Shaking it off with what strength he could muster, he glared at Mukuro.

"What did you do to me?"

"Just using your weakness against you," he replied, as he quickly sprinted towards Hibari. "Arrivederci."

* * *

><p><strong>AN; OTL ****OMG. THIS. IS. LIKE, THREE MONTHS OVERDUE. I AM SO SORRY. I WOULD HAVE MADE THIS A LONGER CHAPTER IF I DIDN'T WANT YOU GUYS TO WAIT ANY LONGER. I JUST PROCRASTINATE A LOT AND THEREFORE JUST DON'T DO THIS. **

**I AM NOT GIVING UP ON THIS STORY.**

**REPEAT. **

**NOT GIVING UP ON STORY.**

**I'M JUST ON TUMBLR A LOT, RPING AS TSUNA (fail-bossu), AS HIBARI (namimori-skylark, unboundskylark), AS KORRA (hotshotbender), AND AS NOVA (chickpea-nova) WHICH IS FROM THIS NEW ANIME ARCANA FAMIGLIA WHICH YOU SHOULD SO WATCH, BTW. **

**IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE, JUST BOTHER ME ON THERE. **

**OTL. I'M SO SORRY GUYS. I PROMISE I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP. I'M JUST REALLY LAZY.**

**EMBRACE THE FACTS WILL BE FINISHED. SOMETIME. **

**I WON'T UPDATE THE NEXT TWO WEEKS BECAUSE MY AUNT IS COMING OVER FROM SWEDEN, SO UH, I'M SORRY OTL.**

**I HOPE I DIDN'T LOST ANY READERS AND THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE WHO STAYED WITH ME.**


End file.
